The Zagat
by Vinividivinci
Summary: The story I swore I would never write!  An adventure with S/J romance- but not at first .  Some whump, bad guys and aliens - and always adventure.
1. Burned

_**A new story - something I swore I would never, ever do - but heck, I figured I'd give it a try. You'll see where I'm going in a chapter or two!**_

"You're sure this is where it's supposed to be Major?" he shouted. The heat was intense as the mountain spewed ash over the desolate planet.

"Yes Sir", she shouted back, frantically digging. They'd gotten word from the Tokra that an Ancient device, possibly a weapon, had been buried on planet P2V3X5. They'd been given the general coordinates but, even after hours of searching, they'd been unable to find it.

"Yeah well, I suppose it's too much to ask that a Tokra initiated mission actually goes according to PLAN!" He stomped around, unable to stand still too long as the hot soil burnt his feet, even through his boots. "Five more minutes Major, and then we're outta here."

"But Sir -"

"Nope. No way Carter. That mountain could go at any time and believe me, I don't plan on getting fried to a crisp today. I have much better things I'd like to do – like watch the playoffs!"

She smiled slightly, although she kept on digging. Why was it that Jack made her want to laugh, even when they were in the midst of a crappy mission. She couldn't count the number of times she'd had to bite her lip to keep from giggling, even when they were in danger of losing life or limb.

She couldn't help but agree with the Colonel this time though. This mission was a total screw up – and she was pretty sure they wouldn't find a weapon, or anything else for that matter. The good news was that with the mountain about ready to blow, the area would most likely be covered with lava and ash and no one else would be able to get to it either.

"Okay Major, we're outta here – NOW!" It was only as she looked up that she noticed that things had gone dark and the mountain was sending out even more ash.

"Leave everything", he shouted. "Let's go!" He pulled her to her feet and then took off running to the Gate. It was about a 10 minute journey and the way things looked – it was going to be tight.

Daniel and Teal'c had stayed behind for this mission. It had seemed like a simple retrieval, although Jack should have known better. Both of them had a number of things on their plates and Jack had agreed to let them stay behind. The way things looked, he was glad he had. He and Sam might not make it – at least this way two of their team would survive.

He could see the DHD ahead and sped up, making sure that Carter was close behind. They might just make it!

They'd almost arrived when Jack heard a noise. Glancing back, he saw the top come right off the mountain, and hot steam and lava shoot into the air. The sight was amazing – beautiful – and also deadly.

"Sir!", Sam called. The air had already heated up and it was hard to breath. She watched as Jack began to dial the DHD and prayed they would be in time. She felt herself began to fade as the oxygen in her body was depleted. At the same time, she felt like her mouth and eyes and lungs were on fire.

"Sam", he choked out as he tried to reach the last glyph. Unfortunately, he couldn't make it before the heat grew so intense it literally began to burn the flesh off his bones. He felt his eyes and then his nose and mouth begin to burn up. He could no longer breathe. His last conscious thought was that this was a helluva way to die.

* * *

><p>"Did you retrieve them in time?" the soft voice asked.<p>

"No I did not." The voice that answered was filled with regret. "Their bodies were past repair."

"But are they alive?"

"Yes, I have them in stasis."

"Can you heal them?"

"No, as I informed you, their bodies were destroyed. Their skin has literally been seared off. If they were to be brought back they would be blind and would not be able to ingest food, to walk, to speak – in fact, they would be unable to do anything at all. They would need machines to maintain their lives."

"So, it is better for them to die?"

"They are too important - he is too important. They must survive."

"Then what shall we do?"

There was silence – complete and utter silence. Even the sounds of the vessel they were in had stopped.

"We will have to give them new bodies."

"You mean clone them?"

"Yes."

"But I thought he could no longer be cloned?"

"The process must be reversed."

"Their minds are whole?"

"Yes. I was in time to ensure that. As soon as their bodies are ready we will transfer their consciousness. They will not know the difference."

"You will not tell them?"

"No. It is best if he does not know."

"How did this happen?"

"We wanted him to retrieve the Zagat. We sent word through the Tokra where it could be found. We did not realize the planet was unstable until it was too late."

"Is it lost to us then?"

"I do not know. It may already have been moved. I do not believe they were able to find it before the volcano exploded."

"So that's why you need them alive – in case it's still out there."

"Yes! He is the only one who can access it and make it work. For that reason we need him."

"What will you do when the cloning is complete?"

"We will return them to a planet with a gate. They will not know what happened. They will simply return to earth and we will make sure the search continues."

"And what of the Rodari? They will be watching."

"Hopefully they will believe he is dead and we can find the Zagat before they know any differently."

"I believe you are taking many chances."

"Yes, but what other choice do we have?"

Silence again answered him. With a nod he walked over to where two horribly burned and damaged bodies were being kept behind a force field. He watched them for a moment – not concerned with how they looked, or what they'd been through, other than to wish he didn't have to go to all this trouble.

With a sigh he turned and went to a control panel and began to operate it.

"How long will it take?"

"To fully create the clones? It will take at least a week."

"I'll let you get to it then."

* * *

><p>"What! We can't just leave them General", Daniel practically yelled at Hammond. "We have to go back and get them. They could be holed up somewhere. You know Jack – he has the lives of a cat!"<p>

"I'm sorry Dr. Jackson. There's no way they can still be alive. According to our instruments, the temperature on the planet reached over 800 degrees celcius. There's no way _anything_ could survive. I doubt if their bodies are even still there."

"No, you can't give up! General, maybe there was something there – a safe place or something. This can't be the end."

"I'm sorry", Hammond repeated. He rubbed his hand over his face, exhausted and sick at heart at the loss of two fine officers and, more importantly, the loss of two friends. They didn't deserve to die this way.

"If it's any consolation, Dr. Lee said it would have been very quick."

"Consolation? There is no consolation General. My best friends are dead – burned to death! God, Jack was right. The Tokra are nothing but trouble! God, whoever decided they were our allies", he said bitterly.

"They are at fault Daniel Jackson", Teal'c said softly. This was the first time he'd spoken and Daniel was almost frightened at the look in his eyes. "They shall pay for what they have done."

"Teal'c, don't you go and do something foolish", Hammond warned. "As far as we know they did this in good faith. It's not their fault a volcano erupted just as the Colonel and Major Carter were there."

"I'm with Teal'c General. I think this _is_ their fault. I'll bet you anything they know something." Daniel ran his fingers through his hair. "Why didn't they take us with them? Maybe there was something we could have done."

"What Doctor? You and Teal'c would simply have perished with them. There was nothing anyone could do."

"No, there never is, is there." He stood and walked to the door. "I guess that's it then. We simply go on and forget them. We leave their bodies behind and just move ahead as if they didn't exist."

"That's not true Dr. Jackson. Of course they'll be missed. Just because we can't go back to the planet doesn't mean we don't care."

"Right!" Daniel shook his head and left, closely followed by Teal'c. Hammond stared after them, worried about what this would mean for these two. He exhaled loudly and sat back down. One thing Dr. Jackson said was true though – life did have to go on. He pulled his files towards him and began to work – maybe he'd forget, just for a moment, the tragedy that had struck the SGC.


	2. Ragnarok

_**Happy American Thanksgiving everybody! I hope you all have a wonderful time with friends and families. For all of you who aren't from America – I still wish for you all good things, not just tomorrow, but for always!**_

_**I wanted to apologize to all my faithful reviewers. For some reason I have not been able to reply to reviews (is anyone else having this problem). Every time I go to reply it tells me the site is not available. So – here's a general 'THANK YOU'! to all of you for your great comments, etc. I love you guys!**_

_**I will be posting a chapter for Skid Row tomorrow. I haven't forgotten it!**_

It had been three days, but the numbness hadn't really worn off. Although Daniel _knew_ that Jack and Sam were gone, he kept expecting to see them. A few times he started to stand, planning to go ask Sam if she wanted to go for lunch and anytime there was a sound from the hall he'd look up, sure that Jack had come by to harass him. Instead there was nothing.

The General had given Teal'c and him time off, time to get themselves sorted out and to decide what they were going to do. Hammond had assured them they both had a place at the SGC.

But Daniel didn't know what he was going to do. It was too soon to decide. For now he just tried to keep busy – to keep his mind off the loss of his friends. He had tried to stay home but it was too quiet, too hard to distract himself, so he'd come in to work. At least here he could go see Teal'c when things got too bad.

Just then he heard the speaker announce an incoming traveler. He glanced up but then turned his eyes back to the writing in front of him. He didn't care who was coming. It no longer mattered.

He couldn't tell how much time passed when he received a call. It was Walter, telling him that the General requested his presence in the Briefing Room. He stood up slowly, feeling lethargic and past caring about anything. Still, he figured he'd better go.

He met Teal'c on the way and stepped in beside him. The big man didn't speak – he just nodded and kept walkign. They arrived together at the Briefing room and entered in to see a lone person sitting at the table.

"Jacob."

When the former General – and present Tokra – turned Daniel was shocked, but not surprised, to see the look of total devastation on his face. He was pretty sure he could even see evidence of tears on the man's face.

"God Jacob, I'm so sorry!" Daniel exclaimed.

"I too offer my sympathies Jacob Carter. It is a terrible loss."

"Yes", he answered. He rubbed his eyes and sat up straight. Before he had a chance to say anymore General Hammond walked into the room.

"Thank you for coming gentleman. This is a difficult time for all of us, but Jacob has some important information for us and I need you both to listen carefully."

Teal'c and Daniel both looked towards the older man and could see him visibly pull himself together. God, thought Daniel, this must be so hard for him.

"As you know", Jacob began, "the Tokra received word of a powerful Ancient device buried – on" he swallowed and closed his eyes. After a couple of seconds he continued. "Anyway, we contacted George to see if he could send a team since none of our operatives were available. Besides that, we are unable to use Ancient technology."

"Really Jacob?" asked Daniel. "Are you sure it wasn't because the Tokra didn't want to take the risk? It seems like any time there's something you guys don't want to do you conveniently arrange not to have anyone available!"

"Do you honestly believe I would have any part in sending my own daughter to a place where – where she would be in danger? For God's sake Daniel, we did this in good faith. We didn't know there was anything wrong. They - we thought our source was legitimate!"

"Who was your source Jacob Carter?" Teal'c asked softly.

Jacob looked at him, as if considering whether or not to disclose the information. He seemed to sense that he needed to tell all if he were to gain the trust of these men who had served with his daughter.

"It was the Einherjar", he answered.

"The Einherjar? Who are they? We've never heard of them before." Daniel frowned slightly. "That name sounds familiar though."

"You probably haven't heard of them because there are so few of them left", Jacob explained. "They keep pretty much to themselves and have never been a threat. That's why the High Council believed them when they came with word about the Ancient device. They claimed it was of no interest to them but might help in our fight against the Goa'uld."

"And did _you_ believe them?" Hammond asked.

Jacob bit his lip, clearly finding it difficult to continue. Eventually he took a breath and spoke. "I wasn't there when they showed up. The decision had already been made and the message sent to Earth before I returned from my mission. As soon as I heard I went to the Council and asked them to contact you and stop the mission."

"Why did you do that? Did you know something?"

"Most of the Tokra have no reason to distrust the Einherjar but Selmak had a run in with them many years ago and believes that they have an ulterior motive. We knew we had to stop the mission before -"

"Wait", Daniel interrupted, his eyes glowing with some inner knowledge – something that clearly did not please him. "I remember – the Einherjar were dead warriors in Norse mythology. They await the coming of Ragnarok."

"What is this 'Ragnarok'?", Teal'c asked.

"Armagedon Teal'c – the end of the world."

"Daniel is correct", Jacob said. "He is also right that the name is from Norse mythology. The Einherjar were once part of the Asgard world but many years ago – thousands of years – they split off from the Asgard. They believed that the end of the world, or, in fact, the universe, was coming. They foretold a great battle – Ragnorok – in which everything would be destroyed, including the gods. Afterward however, those who were good – who had proved themselves to be honorable and just, would be raised and would live in a perfect world. They decided to withdraw from the rest of their people and live in isolation, to spend their time working towards personal goodness so that they would be 'saved and would then live in 'Okolnir – or paradise.'"

"Sounds like some of our religions on earth", Daniel added.

"Yes, very similar."

"So why would they care about this 'weapon' and why would they tell the Tokra?"

"That is what Selmak and I couldn't figure out. As soon as we heard we grew suspicious. Selmak knows more of the story so I'll let him tell it." He bowed his head and then lifted it slowly. The others saw the quick flash of light in Jacob/Selmak's eyes and knew they were now speaking with the symbiote.

"Selmak, welcome, it is good to speak with you although not in such sad circumstances", General Hammond said.

"Thank you General. Yes, it is difficult and Jacob suffers greatly from the loss of his daughter. I too am feeling stricken by grief. I got to love Samantha as if she were mine." After a few seconds, where it appeared Selmak had to regain some control, he went on. "As Jacob told you, the Einherjar believe that the end of the world is soon upon us. However, they also tell the story of a great warrior who will carry a weapon – a weapon so powerful that it will vanquish all the evil and not allow it to rise again. This weapon is said to have been created by the 'Ancient Ones' and can only be wielded by Vidar – the great warrior and son of Odin."

"So, you think this 'weapon' that the Einherjar told you about is this one that's somehow going to banish evil in the world?" For the first time a spark of interest awoke in Daniel's eyes. He still felt as if he were in shock and knew the pain was there, ready to take over, but for now – now he could concentrate on the story.

"Yes, so Jacob and I believe."

"But why would they tell the Tokra? Why wouldn't they get it themselves?"

"I do not know", Selmak answered, "we do not understand it."

"How did they contact the Tokra?" General Hammond wanted to know. He too was fascinated by the story, although he wondered if it mattered to Earth. It sounded like a small group of fanatics who really couldn't do much harm.

"They do have the ability to travel through space, although they don't do it very often. None of us have been to their home world, but we think their technology is reasonably advanced."

"So in that case they could have gone to the planet to retrieve the weapon?"

"Yes."

The four men, and one symbiote, all sat thinking about the story of the Einherjar and whether this meant anything or not. It was Daniel who finally had a thought that bothered him. Turning to Jacob/Selmak he asked the question.

"Whose idea was it to ask us to go?"

A lowering of the head and then Jacob was again speaking to them. "We asked the same question, but didn't get a real answer. It's true we didn't have anyone available, although the High Council knew I was to return soon so if they'd wanted to they could have waited. Bact'al, one of the Councilors, did speak to me privately. Although she didn't say much she did intimate that there had been a 'suggestion' that maybe this was something for SG1."

"She said SG1 – not someone from the SGC or from earth?"

"No, she specifically said SG1."

"So, they wanted us to go to that planet. The question is – why?"

* * *

><p>"The Rodari have discovered us", he said quietly to his companion. "It will not be long before they capture us."<p>

"What about them", he pointed to the two bodies on the table. "They must not take them."

"I know. We must find them a safe place and then flee. If we escape we can return later to get them when all is safe."

"And if we do not?"

"Then we die. We will not know until after Ragnarok whether we were successful or not."

"Is there nothing else we can do?"

"No, we have done what we can. We should have a few hours, maybe a day, and then we will be found. We can only pray that our deeds will speak to our goodness and we will gain entrance to Okolnir."

They were able to find a safe planet, with the right atmosphere and living conditions. They left their charges and fled, hoping to put as much space between the planet and themselves as possible. The Rodari could not know where the humans had been left.

"I will see you in Okolnir", he shouted. These were the last words he spoke before his ship exploded and he and his companion were no more.

* * *

><p>He could smell grass – not the illegal kind he'd tried as a young college student, but the kind you smelled on a warm summer day when your dad had just mowed the lawn. It was a great smell and brought back all sorts of memories of a long-ago childhood.<p>

He wondered idly if he was in heaven. He remembered the last – horrible – moments of his life. He knew he couldn't have survived and he certainly wasn't in the Infirmary. He knew that place too well to mistake it for anything else.

He thought briefly of those last few moments of hell. God, as far as ways to die, on a scale of 1 to 10, that had to rank as at least a 20. The part that gave him the most anguish, however, was to think of Carter going through that too. She was much too young to die and no one deserved such an awful death.

His mind slid away from thinking about those terrifying seconds when he had literally felt his body begin to cook. Instead, he focused back on the grass and the feeling of peace that surrounded him. Yup, this had to be heaven. Surely hell wouldn't smell, or feel, this good.

So, if this _was_ heaven, maybe he should open his eyes and check things out. He knew the first thing he would do would be to look for his son. If God thought he deserved to be here, then hopefully he would allow him to see his son and be with him.

So – he opened his eyes. He was lying on his front and couldn't see anything except the green grass in front of him – and the small ladybug that was merrily eating one of the blades of the delicious looking green stuff!

He was feeling good, although a little tired. Still, at the same time, he felt something different. He felt – off – if that was the right word - but couldn't quite figure out why. He certainly wasn't in pain and his mind seemed clear, so what was wrong?

Well, he knew there was only one way to find out. He'd just have to get up and take a look. It was only then, at that moment, that he wondered about Carter. Would she be in the same heaven as him? That would be kind of cool, he decided. Maybe he could get to know her better – outside of their military ranks. He frowned, wondering if they had regulations in heaven. Wouldn't that be a drag, he thought – no fraternizing with the other angels!

Okay Jack –get moving! He reached down with his hands and pushed himself up. He was surprised at how – easy – it was, how light he felt. He was a little nervous about looking at himself, as he didn't want to see a crispy fried Jack. That would be too hard to handle.

Still, he couldn't avoid it forever! First however, he looked around. He was in a very green, very peaceful meadow. Ahead of him, a couple hundred of feet away, was the beginning of a forest. To his right and left were fields as far as he could see. There were rolling hills and wildflowers. He could see birds flitting about and a few butterflies and other small insects. All in all it was a pleasant place. Definitely could be heaven, he decided.

He finally noticed a mound of – something – 20 or 30 feet away. It was only when he looked carefully that he saw a mop of gold hair. Carter! It must be her, he thought. He figured he'd better go check. It was as he went to stand up that he discovered it. He looked down in horror – what the hell!

Scrambling to his feet he began to feel himself all over. He began to get dizzy and to feel sick. This couldn't be happening to him. Something was wrong – he was dreaming. Maybe he really was in the Infirmary and these were drug induced nightmares. There was no other explanation – unless this was God's idea of a joke!

He stumbled and fell, back onto the grass. He wrapped his arms around himself, but soon let go – it was just too weird. He wanted to curse, to shout, but knew that would probably freak him out even more. For a long time he lay on the ground, curled up in fear and shock. What could he do? What had happened?

Please – let me wake up, he shouted to himself.

It was a long time later – he figured he must have fallen asleep or maybe he was in shock – because the sun was starting to set. Nothing had changed however. He was still in the same meadow and his body was just the same. He could see Carter – if it was her – start to move. He knew he had to go over and see if she was alright. Not that he could do much to help her – not now.

Pushing himself up, he once again stood. He took a deep breath and began to walk. It felt so strange – so odd – and it took him what felt like a long time to stagger over to where she lay. It was only as he got closer that he realized.

Lying on the ground in front of him was a young child. She couldn't be more than 7 or 8 years old. He dropped down beside her, his legs no longer able to hold him up. It was Carter – he was sure of it. He looked down at his own childish body and wondered what the hell they were going to do.

It was a few minutes later when her eyes popped open. He could see her taking a few moments to try and figure out where she was and what had happened. He instantly knew the moment she remembered their last few minutes on the planet from hell – he also saw her refuse to spend time on that memory and move on.

It was only a few seconds later when she seemed to realize that someone was close by. She turned her head slightly and looked at him. At first she frowned – she was trying to figure out if she knew him. Then he saw her relax when she realized that it was only a young child looking at her. He knew he'd better say something. She was about to receive the shock of her life.

"Carter, don't say anything. Don't speak and don't move, just listen to me."

She frowned again and opened her mouth to say something but he reached out and covered it with his small hand. "Shhhh", he said, "please just listen." Finally she nodded, so he took his hand away.

"Do you remember your last moments on the planet with the volcano?" She nodded and grimaced in remembered agony. "Well, so do I."

This time she raised an eyebrow and looked skeptical.

"I know you don't understand what's going on, and neither do I, but something's happened. Look, you won't believe this right away, but I'm Jack O'Neill." She really frowned at that and shook her head. He wasn't surprised. He wasn't quite sure how old he appeared, but he knew he didn't look like a 54 year old soldier right now. "It's true Sam – it's me. I think we both died on that planet – in fact, I'm sure of it. There was no way we could have survived. When I woke up I thought – I thought maybe this was heaven or something, and then I found out that I had the body of a kid. It's still me inside even if I don't look it."

She still looked skeptical but he knew a sure fire way of convincing her. Briefly closing his eyes he took a deep breath and then opened them. "It's not just me Sam. You look like you can't be more than about 8 years old. Both of us are in kid's bodies."

Her eyes widened in shock and denial. He could tell she didn't want to look at herself, but Carter was nothing if not courageous. She finally bent her head and looked down. She held her arms out and looked at her hands. She turned them back and forth, studying them. Jack knew she was relying on her scientific side to try and deal with this dispassionately and to not completely freak out.

She did a much better job of it than he had, he'd give her that. Although he knew Carter well enough to know she was probably screaming inside. She just had too much control to let it show.

"Sir?", her childish voice rang out. The tears instantly appeared in her eyes and Jack took back his previous assessment. She wasn't able to hold everything back.

"I know. It's – crappy – and weird. I have no idea where we are or what happened." He suddenly looked at her. "Are you okay?"

"I – I think I'm fine – other than the fact that I am now a child", she answered sarcastically.

"I just wanted to make sure you weren't hurt anywhere or in pain", he explained.

"I know Sir, I'm sorry. I'm just kind of – overwhelmed right now."

"Yeah, you and me both."

She pushed herself up and looked around, studying the area just as he had done. It looked strange – and kind of cute – to see a young, blond haired girl acting like a soldier. Actually Jack, she is a soldier, he reminded himself. It was going to be hard to handle this.

"Who could have done this Sir?" she finally asked.

"No idea Carter. I figured it must be some kind of cosmic joke but other than that-"

"You mean you think this is something God did?"

"I don't' know. I don't see why God would want us to have the bodies of little kids but keep our minds the same. It's kind of – frustrating."

She nodded in agreement, but he could see she still wasn't' in any shape to try and figure this out.

"Sir, how old do I look?" she asked.

"Uh, I'd say about 7 or 8 Carter. What about me?"

"I think you're probably a bit older – maybe 10 or 11."

"Great – that means I have to go through puberty again!"

She smiled faintly and remembered back to one of the last things she'd thought before they'd – died. Yes, Jack could make her smile even when things were crazy.

"What are we going to do Sir?" she finally asked. She really needed him to take control right now – she knew she was unable to do so. She felt totally disoriented and simply wanted to cry.

"Good question Carter. I guess we go figure out if there's anyone here. If there is, we beg a ride home." He reached down and took her hand and pulled her up. It was weird having this little girl beside him. What was weirder was she wasn't much shorter than him. Damn – he'd been 15 before he'd gone through his growth spurt. It was going to be really embarrassing if Carter ended up taller than him!

"Come on. Let's go see who's home."

_**So – I can't believe I'm actually doing a kid fic. I usually really don't like them (with all due respect to those wonderful writers who have done some great kid-fics) and promised myself I'd never write one. This story came to me recently and so I decided to take a deep breath and jump right in! I hope you'll give it a chance and read it – let me know if you like/hate – and any plot suggestions are welcomed!**_

_**Of course, with them as kids there will be no S/J for a while. Still – it will eventually come (doesn't it always in my stories!). Thanks all!**_


	3. Town

_**I hope you all had a wonderful Thanksgiving (for those of you in the States). I am still recuperating from all the food. It's Weight Watchers time for me! **_

_**Some of my readers asked how long I plan to leave Jack and Sam as kids. Well, it may be a few chapters - but there is adulthood on the horizon! (this for those of you who aren't kid fic fans). Hope you enjoy!**_

They started walking in the direction of the setting sun. There were no paths that they could see but the ground was soft and made for easy walking. It was difficult though, since it took so much longer for them to walk than when they had their adult bodies. It wasn't long before they found themselves having to sit and take a rest. Of course, it made it harder that they didn't have anything to eat. Jack worried that they wouldn't be able to find anything and he didn't know how much he could do as an 11 year old.

He still felt like he was in shock over what had happened. Although Sam was trying to be brave – typical Carter! – she was clearly upset as well. They hadn't really said much to each other and he was pretty sure that Sam was as freaked out by hearing her voice as he was of hearing his. Somehow listening to himself made it all real.

"Sir, what if we don't find anyone", Sam finally said. She'd stopped and he had to turn to look at her.

"We will Carter."

"What makes you so sure?"

"Because I can't imagine why we'd be here otherwise. Who would have done this and then just left us here to die? No, there has to be something here, something we're supposed to find."

"I've been trying to figure out why we came back like this", she said to him, "but there's nothing that makes any sense. I'm pretty sure we must have died -"

"Yeah, I got that. As for why we're like this – I don't have any idea either. I just hope we can figure out how to reverse this."

"What if we can't?" she asked.

"Then I guess we spend the next few years as kids."

That was the last of the talking for quite a while. It was starting to get dark and they had seen nothing that would indicate any sentient life. The planet looked like earth, in many ways, although there had been a few small animals that had run by that Jack hadn't recognized. For a while he'd thought they were home but decided against it when he saw the furry pig-like creature they'd disturbed.

Their most pressing need, at the moment, was to find a source of water. It had been hours and Jack was beginning to feel dehydrated. He knew Sam must be in the same boat.

"Sir, I think I hear water", Sam said at that precise moment. He stopped and listened, and sure enough, he could hear the sound of a stream or brook.

"Let's go." It took them almost 10 minutes but they finally came on a stream, a couple hundred feet into the forest. There was also a small waterfall which is how they'd heard the water.

Both of them knelt down and took a long, cold drink. They had no idea if the water was safe, but at this point it really didn't matter. They would die (again?) without water.

"God, that tasted good", Carter sat back and sighed. "I hadn't realized how thirsty I was."

"I know, me too." He looked at Carter as he spoke and was again stunned to see the little blond-haired girl sitting beside him.

"What is it Colonel", she asked when his staring became uncomfortable.

"Uh – you were a cute kid Carter, did you know that?" he said with a small smile. "I always kind of figured you must be – but I never thought I'd get a chance to see you like this."

"Ditto Sir", she smiled. "You were cute too!" She looked over at him and had to grin. His hair was sticking up from the cowlick on the top of his head. He'd obviously not grown out of it. "I bet you gave your parents lots of trouble, didn't you?"

He laughed, although the sound kind of freaked him out so he stopped. "Yeah, I was a handful. Couldn't sit still. My mother threatened to tie me to a chair to do my homework!"

"You've never spoken about your parents Colonel", she said. She left the comment hanging, in case he'd rather not talk about personal stuff. For some reason though, having died, and coming back as kids, had made her feel like she could be a bit more personal – or maybe it was the fact that he didn't look particularly threatening right now.

"Both my parents died a few years back", he said. "When my Dad retired they bought a motor home and travelled all over. One summer they were driving through the mountains in Vermont – it was late in the evening – and a moose ran out in front of their vehicle." He stopped for a second and then continued. "The cops said they probably both died instantly. The only good thing about it was that they went together. I don't think either of them could have survived the loss of the other. They were inseparable."

"I'm so sorry Sir, I didn't mean to bring up bad memories."

He looked over and smiled. "That's okay Carter. I dealt with that one a long time ago. They were married for over 50 years and had a good life together. I think that in the grand scheme of things they were pretty lucky. Oh, I still miss them, but I'm pretty sure they're together wherever they are."

"I wished my parents had had that. My mother was so young when she died and I know my Dad never got over it. That's one of the things I've always wished for myself – that if I ever get married my husband and I will have a long, happy life together and then we'll both go at the same time."

He laughed softly – "you're a romantic Carter." At that he looked around. "I think we better find a place to camp out tonight. I just hope it's not going to get too cold."

She nodded and instantly became the good soldier. They scouted around for a while until they found a tiny clearing. It was close to the water and the ground was covered with pine needles, which would make for a soft bed. He wasn't sure if they could manage a fire. If they could find some flint they could start one. Other than that he really didn't feel like the old 'rub two sticks together'. What he wouldn't have given for his full kit.

"Okay Carter, you can do your ablutions first and then me. I'll take first watch and wake you in a few hours."

It ended up getting extremely chilly, although he figured it would have been worse out in the open. The trees gave some measure of warmth. He glanced down at Sam and could tell she wasn't sleeping. Her arms were wrapped around herself and she was shivering.

He walked over to her and knelt down. "Sam, this is no good. We're not going to get any rest this way. I think we're going to need to share some body heat, although with these small bodies it's not going to be much."

"Anything will help Sir", she said, her teeth chattering.

"I'll try and stay awake", he said as he lay down beside her. He scooted over and put his arms around her. He had a second where he felt like a pervert for holding a small child but then he remembered that hewas also a child. There was nothing even remotely wrong about this, he realized.

The fact was, although he had the mind of an adult – he truly had a child's body. There were no stirrings of – anything. He didn't respond in any way to Carter's nearness – unlike other times when they'd been close for whatever reason. In his mind, he still cared for her – more than a CO should – but it was emotional, not physical.

He could feel Carter begin to relax as he warmed her up. Pretty soon she was sound asleep, exhausted by the events of the day. He tried to keep awake, but his childish body could no longer stay awake and soon he followed her into dreamland.

He awoke to voices. There were men, talking softly, although he couldn't understand what they were saying. He wasn't sure at first if they were speaking too softly for him to make out the words, or if they were speaking another language. A few seconds later, as one of the voices drew nearer, he realized they were speaking a foreign tongue.

He opened his eyes carefully hoping no one would notice. He ended up looking directly into the eyes of a man who was kneeling down beside him. The man had his hand out, ready to touch Carter. Jack reacted instinctively and grabbed the man's arm to flip him over. Of course, he forgot the fact that he was physically only about 11 year old so he didn't get far.

The man laughed and there was a chorus of other laughs from behind him. The sound woke Carter up and she sat up suddenly.

"What is it Sir? What's happening?"

"Someone's found us Carter. I don't know any more than that. They don't seem to speak English and I can't understand them."

The men – there were four of them – were speaking rapidly to one another. The man who had been kneeling down stood up and offered his hand to Jack. Ignoring the hand, Jack pushed himself up and then stood. He glared at the other man, but all that did was to cause him to laugh again. The men again began to speak to each other in their own language.

"_The little man is quite ferocious, Jacob", one of the men said. "You'd better watch yourself."_

"_He needs to be taught to respect his elders", the one called Jacob replied. "I think I should take my belt to him."_

"_He's just frightened Jacob and seeks to protect his sister. They must be lost." Josiah had children of his own. "I wonder where they came from. I do not know of any travelers who have been by for many weeks."_

"_They probably ran away", Aaron chimed in. "Look at him, doesn't he look like trouble? Probably did something and is afraid of getting in trouble from his Da."_

"_But what of the little girl? She doesn't look much like him. Maybe they're not related." Samuel walked over and looked at the little blond girl. He then grinned and turned to his companions. "Maybe they're eloping!"_

"_You're disgusting Samuel", Jacob replied. "They're little kids. If anything they got lost playing a game of 'Seek and Find'."_

"_So, what should we do with them? It's dangerous for them to be out by themselves. They're just lucky a bearhound didn't come by looking for dinner." Aaron said._

"_We'll have to take them with us", replied Josiah. "We can't leave them. I bet they're hungry and they look cold." He looked around. "Here, someone give one of them a jacket", he said as he took his off. "I'll take one of them with me, someone can take the other one. We'll need to get them back to a warm bed and a hot supper."_

"_Okay", Samuel said, "but I get the little girl. I don't want to tangle with him", he said, pointing to Jack. "He'll likely bite whoever tries to help him."_

They all laughed again as Josiah reached over and handed Sam his coat. At first she didn't want to accept it, but he smiled and she _was_ freezing. With a nod she took it.

"Be careful Sam", the Colonel said as he watched the man hand Sam his coat.

"I will be Sir, but I don't think they mean any harm. As far as they're concerned we're children and aren't much of a threat."

At that moment Jacob gave an exasperated groan and took his jacket off and handed to Jack who refused to take it.

"Sir, you need the coat. Your body can't handle cold as well as theirs and we can't afford to get sick."

With a frustrated grimace he reached out and took the coat and wrapped it around himself. He had almost laughed when he saw Sam totally lost in the big jacket but his wasn't much better.

One of the men gestured to the path and, after a brief hesitation, Sam and Jack began to follow. They hadn't walked far before they came to the open meadow and saw four horses saddled and waiting.

One of the men – a blond haired giant – mounted his horse and then leaned down and reached out his hand to Sam. With a glance towards Jack she took the man's hand and was swung up in front of him. He put one arm around her and held her close. She found it rather uncomfortable, but knew she had little choice. Her legs were just too short to gain much purchase on the horse.

She watched as one of the other men reached down to Jack. She could see the scowl on her commander's face but he too took the proffered hand. Unlike with her, the man swung Jack up behind himself. The Colonel was a bit taller so could sit on the horse with more balance, even though he did have to hold the rider around the waist.

Immediately the other two men mounted, and they were off.

Sam found herself nodding off as they rode. She was still so tired from the long day and also suspected that her body required more sleep now, just like a young child.

It was morning before they arrived at a small town. People were just starting to get up for the day, and there were a few strange looks from people as they passed.

Jack looked around as they rode into town. Like Carter, he felt incredibly tired and was ravenously hungry but still, his training won out. He carefully checked things out to try and gage where they had landed.

From what he could tell, the town looked like something out of earth's 19th century. It was definitely a farming community and there was limited technology. He could see a few farm implements in one of the yards but there was clearly nothing advanced. There didn't appear to be any kind of electricity.

"It looks like something out of Little House on the Prairie, Sir", Sam's voice caught up with him.

"Huh?" he replied. "Little House?"

"You know Sir, it's a series of children's books from the 1800's. They made a TV show from it starring Michael Landon."

He looked at her in bemusement. "I suppose you watched it Carter?" he asked.

"Of course Sir. I loved it."

"Okaaay", he answered skeptically. "Can't say as I know anything about it."

"No, you were probably in university by the time it came out. I don't expect it was something that young men wanted to watch."

"Ya think Carter?"

"Well anyway Sir, all I was trying to say was that this town looks like something out of the Midwest of the 19th century."

"Yeah, that's kind of what I figured as well. It doesn't look like they have much in the way of technology."

"No Sir. I just hope they have a gate."

Just then they arrived to wherever they had been heading. One of the men – Jack suspected it was the leader of this little band, dismounted and walked into a building. It really did look like something from the Midwest or west, he decided. He wondered if there was a saloon. He could sure use a beer right about now!

The man was gone for a few minutes and then came out with an older man in tow. The older man was huge – not as in tall – but as in fat! He was also as bald as a bowling ball and wore what looked like half his supper on his shirt. He first walked up to Sam and grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him.

He looked her up and down and even reached out and felt her arms. If he'd done any more Jack was ready to launch himself at the man. Fortunately for both their sakes he left off examining Carter and moved over to him. He said something which caused the others to laugh and then repeated the process with him. Jack really wanted to spit in the man's face but decided that discretion was definitely called for. It was hard though, especially as the man said something that was obviously derogatory.

The next thing he knew, he was being pulled from the horse. He almost collapsed when he got to the ground – the combination of lack of food and sitting on a horse for hours made his legs feel like rubber. Fortunately, someone went over and helped Sam dismount. She was a little wobbly too but she managed to lean on the man who had helped her in order to stay standing.

"Any ideas Carter", he asked.

"I think the big guy must be someone important in the town. Maybe he's like the mayor or something. I think they're trying to figure out what to do with us."

"Yeah – well it would be nice if they gave us something to eat. I'm starving!"

"Me too Sir", she said.

There wish was soon to be answered as the man who had ridden with Sam gestured for them to follow him. The other men, including the bald man, stayed behind, although they continued to watch.

They soon entered what looked like a small café. Their guardian – they'd heard the others refer to him as Josiah – ordered something for them. He continued to smile at them as they waited for the food. It wasn't long before a hot meal appeared in front of them. For the most part, it looked similar to earth food although one of the vegetables looked like pink peas. Still, the two 'children' dug in like they hadn't eaten for days.

The next thing they knew, they were taken to a white house down one of the few side streets in the town. It was a pretty house, surrounded by trees. In the back yard was a swing which was suspended from one of the trees. Kids must live here.

Since Josiah kissed the woman who came to the door they figured that this must be his house. Soon the wife – Ingrid by name – gathered them up and took them to a room with two twin beds. She brought up a basin of hot water and made them wash, then tucked them into bed.

Jack felt like he should fight this – he should resent being treated like a child. The reality was, however, that he was so tired all he could do was think about getting under the covers and going to sleep. Anyway, Josiah and Ingrid seemed nice and Sam was with him. He was just so sleepy – his eyes began to drift shut.

"Good night Sir."

"Night Sam." That's the last either of them remembered for many hours.


	4. Growing Up

_**Okay - I think I've written Little House revisited! Eeek! But there is SG1 adventure to come soon.**_

He hit the metal one last time with the mallet and then stood back. Yup, it was perfect! Jack put the tool down and grabbed a towel and wiped his face. God, he could use a cold drink right about now!

"Some cider Jack?"

He turned around and grinned. There stood Sam holding out a tall glass of the cool liquid. He wasn't sure, at that moment, which he was more pleased to see – Carter or the juice.

As he took the glass, with a 'thanks' and drank it quickly, he decided that Carter would always win if it came to a choice.

He looked at the young woman standing in front of him. She'd filled out nicely in the last few years and he was finally beginning to see in her the woman he'd gotten to know so many years ago. She looked different, of course, dressed as she was in a long skirt and blouse. Her hair was long but was piled up in some kind of bun. He didn't know what the styles were called now, any more than he had when he was living on 21st century earth.

"That was great, thanks Sam", he said again. "Whatcha doing here?"

"Sarah had to run an 'errand'", she mimed the quotes in the air, "so I had a bit of time. I heard you working in here so I figured you'd be thirsty. I bought some of Jesse's cider – and stole a glass from your kitchen." She grinned at this and he had to laugh. She was certainly incorrigible.

"Well, I'm glad you came by. I finished it!" He looked over to the unusual looking machine beside him.

"Really? It's actually finished? Does it work?"

"I have no idea. I wanted you to be with me when we tested it since it's your invention."

"Oh God Jack, it looks amazing!" She walked around it and touched it lovingly, almost as if it was her baby. He had to smile to himself. In many ways it was. She'd poured her heart and soul into the invention and he knew she was just itching to try it out. Unfortunately, now wasn't the time."

"Saturday morning, come early and we'll try it. That way no one will see."

She nodded, although she hated the thought of waiting. Still, Jack was right. They couldn't afford to be seen.

"How long can you stay?" he finally asked. She withdrew her eyes reluctantly from the machine.

"What?"

"When do you have to head back?"

"Oh, I have an hour or so. Naomi went to Jazra for the day. She's coming back on the 4:30 coach."

"Well then, why don't we go for a walk? I think I'm finished for the day and I wouldn't mind some fresh air."

"What if one of your customers comes by?"

"I'll get Rufus to watch things. He's doing well and it'll be good for him to handle things while I'm gone."

She stood waiting while he went to grab his young apprentice. It gave her time to secretly observe Jack as he walked away from her. He had definitely filled out nicely and she found herself feeling quite – tingly – in his presence!

As they walked away from the town, enjoying the warm summer day, Sam reflected on the years they'd been in Canaan. She thought back to that day, so many years before, when she and Jack had been found and brought to the town. She then thought back to their lives on earth and realized that was almost beginning to feel like a distant dream, although she still had hope that they'd be able to return home one day.

The morning after they'd arrived, they both woke up to find themselves the wonder of the day. Townspeople came to look at them and there were all sorts of discussion around them. Unfortunately, they didn't understand a word of them.

Josiah and his wife proved to be kind and generous people. Jack had been pretty sure things would have gone much worse for them if it hadn't been for those two. Still, in the end, decisions were made for them which they were too small, too defenseless to object to.

They had stayed at Josiah's for three weeks when the Mayor spoke to Josiah and then looked down at the two children who'd ended up as the town's problem. No one could figure out where they had come from. All the towns and villages within walking distance – or at least a short ride away – were people they knew. Also, everyone spoke the same language. These two children spoke a language no one could understand.

The only thing they could figure was that gypsies must have left them. Occasionally there were travelling bands of these people who traded with the townspeople, but generally stayed out of their way. There were, of course, stories about the gypsies stealing things, including children. The general consensus was that this is what had happened. One of the men decided that the gypsies had left them because the 'boy' was too much of a handful.

"_You can see it just by lookin' at him", Cyrus had said. "He's trouble I tell ya! Wouldn't want to have to keep him."_

"_He's been totally good and polite", Josiah defended. "He looks after his sister but he's been no trouble at all."_

"_Just waiting his time", the older Cyrus said. "Just waitin' for the right moment and then - " He drew his finger across his neck._

"_Oh, for goodness sake Cyrus, don't be ridiculous. He's just a little boy."_

In fact, Cyrus was right. The 'little boy' was just biding his time. As soon as he could figure out how to get out of here he was going to plan an escape for Sam and him. Not that they had to escape exactly – they weren't prisoners – still, he knew the townspeople weren't likely to let what they thought were too young children just walk away.

They'd tried to see if Josiah or Ingrid knew of the gate. They'd drawn pictures, but had gotten no reaction, other than Ingrid giving them each a cookie. Sam figured she was probably rewarding them for their fine drawing!

In the end however, both of them decided that they'd have to wait and find out more information before they could leave. They had no idea where to go and wouldn't be able to take the supplies they'd need – or frankly look after themselves alone in the wilderness. No, they'd have to stay until they at least learned enough of the language to find out more about the world they were on.

In the end they were 'adopted' by two families in the town. Initially they were going to go together, until Jack foolishly let on that they weren't brother and sister. He was trying to communicate with Josiah, through drawings and pointing at things. Josiah had tried to find out about their parents or family, which is how Jack managed to screw up and show the man, through pictures, that they weren't related.

He thought Sam was going to tear him apart when she found out. "How could you Jack? Now we're going to be separated! How can I possibly survive in this place without you?" She wanted to cry. It's not that she was incompetent or unable to look after herself. The problem was they'd ended up in a place where women were pretty much good only as wives and mothers. They had no authority and didn't work outside the home. They were taught to sew and mend, cook and clean. Sam was pretty sure that she would soon go crazy in such a place.

Sam was chosen by a wealthy widow who lived a few miles outside the town. She lived in a big, white house and had servants and farm hands. She'd inherited the property from her husband but had not had any children. She decided that a 'pretty little girl' would be fun to have around.

Of course, she didn't actually want to do any work or deal with the day to day of raising a child. No, she hired a governess – Sarah Malachi – to 'look after' Sam and other than that pretty much ignored her. The only time she paid any attention to Sam was when she dressed her up and showed her off to neighbors (much to Sam's disgust).

Sam railed at the idea of being treated as a child and having a mother and a governess. As soon as she discovered the widow didn't really care what she did – as long as she didn't embarrass her – she then turned to the governess to discover how onerous this life as a child was going to be.

Well, Sarah was nice – at least that was good. In another time and place Sam figured she could become friends with the young woman. The one bad thing, however, was that Sarah thought it her duty to teach Sam all the 'womanly arts' she'd need to know to grow up, get married and raise children.

Over the next few years Sam learned to cook (at least better than she had while on earth), to sew her own clothes and even to knit and embroider. As for the cleaning – well, she'd known how to do that for years so Sarah saw her as a quick learner. It was more difficult now that she was small, but fortunately she didn't have to do much more than keep her room clean. The other servants did most of the work.

What made everything bearable was something she discovered very early on while living with the widow– and that was that Sarah had a secret lover!

Sam had managed to pick up the language quite quickly and soon began to hear things that she wasn't meant to hear. It was amazing how quickly people forgot about your presence when you were little and quiet!

She found out, quite by accident really, that Sarah would sneak out at night to visit someone. It had gone on for quite some time before she decided to confront the woman. Sam needed a favor – and decided she could trade on the information. Not that she'd give Sarah away – no – but the young woman didn't need to know that.

When she'd told Sarah what she knew, the young woman burst into tears and begged Sam to 'keep it a secret, please'! "I'll be ruined and sent away if anyone finds out", she'd cried. "I'll be labeled a loose woman and won't ever be able to get another job. Please young Samantha, please don't say anything to your mother."

It turned out that Sarah was having an affair with Adam Fortwick, the town mayor. At first Sam had been shocked – and then she'd met the mayor's wife! Naomi Fortwick was by far the most horrible woman Sam had ever met – and she included Hathor and Nirti in that.

Naomi was both cruel and stupid, although she could be cunning. Most of the people in the town avoided her and all of them pitied the mayor. It turned out that Sarah and Adam had met when they were younger and had fallen in love. They were planning to marry when Naomi planned and executed a cunning plot to trap Adam into marriage. She claimed that he'd 'taken her virginity' and that she was pregnant with his child. Although he protested his innocence, he was forced into a shotgun wedding. The child hadn't materialized, of course, but by then it was too late. He was trapped in a horrible marriage.

Sam struck a deal with the young woman. She'd keep Sarah's secret – if Sarah helped her. So began years of secret 'meetings'. Sarah was able to see her lover – almost every day – and Sam got to visit Jack.

She'd only seen him from a distance for the first few months she'd lived with the widow. It turned out 'her kind' didn't associate with 'his kind' and she thought she'd go crazy! There was no one to talk to that didn't think of her as a young child, and treat her accordingly. She missed him and needed him – he was the only one who could make her bear the situation she was in.

The first time she got to see him was late in the evening after the widow had retired. Sarah had come to her room and together they'd left the house and headed towards the village. Sarah and Adam met in an old abandoned cabin a couple of miles outside the town.

"I've sent Jack a message", Sarah whispered. "He's to meet you in the copse by the graveyard. Just remember not to let anyone see you."

By the time she'd arrived in the copse her heart was beating a mile a minute. She finally saw a shadow which soon became the body of a boyish Jack O'Neill.

"Jack!" she'd run up to him and thrown her arms around him and hugged him like there was no tomorrow. It took her only a few seconds to realize that he was holding her as tightly and his heart was thudding in his chest.

"Jack, are you okay?" she pulled back and looked at him.

"I'm good now Sam." He hugged her again. "God, it's so good to see you!"

They'd stayed talking for hours, until the early hours of the morning. They'd finally had to say goodbye, but at least now they knew they'd get to see each other.

Over the years they'd managed to meet regularly. They pretty soon were meeting during the days – when she wasn't in lessons. They'd meet down at the little pond where they'd share a picnic or fish. Sometimes Jack would even catch fish, which he'd take back for his dinner.

She and Jack grew to be close friends – no longer soldiers or commander and subordinate. There was no point keeping any of the regulations. They were well and truly stuck and living on a distant planet.

Sam thought again of all that Jack had gone through those first few years. He'd been 'adopted' by Amos Kilriah – the town blacksmith and one mean SOB! He routinely drank and when drunk became violent. The fact that the men of the town had known that, and had let him take Jack anyway, sickened her.

She hadn't known anything about it for a long time. Jack, of course, kept it from her. There was nothing he could do about it except try and stay out of the man's way as much as possible. He basically became an indentured servant to the older man. He'd work hours in the blacksmith shop, often doing jobs too difficult for someone who was physically still a child. Still, he worked hard, figuring it was better than the alternative.

Sam only found out when they met one day, down by the pond. She'd been laughing at something Jack had said and had given him a small, affectionate push. She'd instantly seen his grimace of pain and she'd kept at him until he'd admitted he was hurt. When she'd seen the blood on his shirt in back she'd made him take it off.

"Come on Sir", she'd said, reverting instinctually to her old way of speaking, "I need to look at that to make sure it's not infected."

"Sam", he'd whined. "I'm fine."

"Colonel, take off your shirt!"

"Hey Carter, you're not the boss of me!" he'd replied.

"No, but if you want me to bring you any more of those muffins you'll do as I say."

That had done it! There was nothing Jack liked more than her baking! It wasn't for a few more months that she'd found out that he didn't get enough to eat where he was living. She'd thought his skinniness was because he was growing, not because he was half starved.

When she'd seen his back she'd wanted to cry. There were bruises and welts all up and down his back. In places the welts were bleeding and she was sure it was extremely painful.

"God Jack, what the hell happened?"

He opened his mouth but before he had a chance to speak she continued.

"And I want to truth please."

He'd bitten his lip and looked at her until finally he nodded. "It's Amos. When he drinks he gets violent and likes to bash me around. Unfortunately with this body", he gestured down at himself, "there's not much I can do.'

"Oh God. We'll have to tell somebody and have you taken away from him."

He reached out and took her small hand. "Sam, that's not going to help. Everyone knows and they don't think it's that big a deal. Remember, we're in a different time here – abusing your children is seen as discipline. No one would ever stop a father from hitting his son."

"But all they have to do is look at your back. This isn't discipline, it's torture."

Jack reached over for his shirt and put it back on. "Look Sam, it's okay. It's really not that bad and I usually can avoid him. Most of the time he's passed out and when he's awake I stay away from him. I'm working in the shop and he doesn't go there much anymore. He lets me do most of the work."

"But – Jack – how can you? You're too –"

"Small?" he grinned.

"Yes, too small."

"Yeah, well, I manage. He still does the really big jobs, when he can, although customers are starting to get angry at him. He takes a long time and then his workmanship is poor. I think he was a good blacksmith before he turned into a drunk but now -"

Over the next couple of years Jack had shown up a few more times with bruises and welts. Once he'd even shown up with a black eye and a cut across his face. Fortunately it healed without a scar but she'd wanted to head down and shoot the blacksmith!

She knew things were hard for Jack – much harder than they were for her. She'd started sneaking as much food as she could for him, knowing that as Amos became less and less able to work the money was in short supply. All that really kept them going was the work that Jack was able to do.

Over time he began to get known for his fine – and fast – work. So eventually the business started to pick up again. As he grew older, and definitely stronger, he was also able to do some of the heavier work.

One day – it was in the middle of a hot summer – she'd arranged to meet Jack down by the old mill. It had been abandoned when the owner had built a new mill farther upstream where there was faster moving water. They sat in the shade of the old building and Jack had taken off his shirt and trousers and had jumped into the cool pool.

"Come on in Sam", he'd shouted. She didn't answer, instead stared at his young, lithe body. They figured Jack was physically about 15 now and she was about 12. She was just starting to develop and puberty had hit a couple of months before.

All she could think, as she looked at him, was that he looked nothing like his clone. Oh, his features were the same, but this Jack was much stronger and more muscled. He was still tall and somewhat gangly – but his arms and shoulders were incredibly developed from his blacksmithing. She felt herself start to feel 'feelings' – something she hadn't experienced since having a child's body.

"No, I'm okay", she answered when he asked her again. She really figured that wouldn't be a good idea. Looking at Jack she realized that he wasn't thinking anything at all. He still saw her as a little girl.

Things finally came to a head with Amos the next year. He had become increasingly jealous of Jack's proficiency and began to be more abusive. Jack had become extremely popular with the townspeople and business was booming. Instead of being happy at the increased income, Abel grew angrier and angrier.

One day Jack was speaking with Samuel, who had come by to have his wagon fixed, when Amos came out and began to shout at Jack and accuse him of 'stealing from me!'. Samuel had looked on in disgust as the drunken Amos railed and shouted at the young man. He was quite surprised that Jack didn't do anything other than stand there. Although, when he looked into the young man's face he could see both anger and hatred. Looking at the now tall and strong man, he wondered that Jack hadn't killed his adoptive father before now.

At that moment Amos turned around and grabbed something. It took a moment for Samuel to realize he held a whip and that he was planning to strike Jack with it.

The whip cracked, but instead of it hitting Jack across the chest where it had been aimed, Jack grabbed it. It wrapped around his hand and Samuel could immediately see the blood. God, he thought, that must have hurt! He then watched as Jack pulled the whip and Amos stumbled forward and fell to the ground. Jack just looked at him and then pulled the whip from his hands. He walked over to the forge and tossed it in and watched as it soon burned to nothing but ash.

Samuel suddenly heard a strange noise and looked down at Amos. The man's face was purple and he was clutching his throat. Jack turned and saw him and ran over and knelt beside the older man. He attempted to loosen his shirt, and to hold him up to help him breath, but nothing helped.

It was a horrible sight, but after a few minutes Amos stopped moving and breathing. His eyes were bulging out of his face and spittle was dripping from his open mouth. Jack gently laid him down and closed his eyes.

"Maybe he'll be at peace now", was all he said. Samuel looked at him and realized he was looking at a courageous and good young man.

They buried Amos the next day and many showed up – not for the man they had all come to despise, but for his adopted son. Jack was liked and respected in the town and they were there to show their support.

From that day onward things became easier for him. The business was now his. Although Amos didn't have a will – and Caleb White – the wealthiest farmer in the area – had tried to claim that the blacksmith shop should be sold, the local judge decreed that, as Amos' son, the business belonged to Jack.

It was shortly after the funeral that Jack discovered that something was wrong with Sam. She tried to be cheerful but he could tell that something was bothering her.

He tried to ask her – but got nowhere. He then resorted to an old, tried and true O'Neill method of discovering the truth. He tormented her until she finally gave in. It was either that or kill him and Jack figured she wouldn't resort to that.

"Come on Carter", he said finally, "give! What's bothering you?"

She took a deep breath and then turned to him. "I'm going crazy!" she said.

When she didn't say anymore he spoke again. "Okaaay, Carter. Uh, could you give me a few more details?"

She sighed. "I'm going crazy Sir." He noticed that anytime she was worried or upset she'd revert to using his title or call him Sir. He kind of found it charming! "All I do is sit and embroider and sew. Sometimes if I'm lucky I'll get to bake, although cook doesn't usually allow anyone in her 'kitchen. I've read all the books and I don't know what else to do!"

"Oh", he got it now. Carter's fabulous brain needed an outlet or she _would_ go crazy. He knew he had to help her somehow – but how?

"Don't worry about it Jack. I'll be okay. I have it pretty good compared to a lot of people."

"No Sam, it's not okay. We have to figure something out because the last thing we need is a crazy Carter!"

She laughed softly and looked at him again. "Okay, but what do you propose? It's not like I can suddenly open up a lab and start doing experiments!"

"No, but how about inventing things?" he grinned. That was it! God, he was brilliant!

"_Inventing things_? What kind of things and how would I invent them?"

"Machine kinds of things. Look Sam, you're right in that you probably can't make them, but what you can do is make the plans, the schematics. Figure out some things that people around here could use, but don't have and draw some diagrams. You can give them to me and I can make them in my shop. We'll then sell them to the locals. It'll be fun."

At first she wasn't sure, but the more she thought about it the more she liked the idea. Suddenly, her mind began to think up all sorts of things. There were lots of labor saving devices the people here could use – some which had already been invented on earth and which she would just have to remember and draw – and others which she could invent from scratch. She thought about the women and farm workers and all the hard work they did and began to get excited.

"Sam" he paused and grinned. "Sam?" He shook his head. "Earth to Sam! Hey, did you forget that I'm still here?"

"Huh?" She looked at him as if she had really forgotten him. "Oh, sorry Colonel. I'm just thinking of some possibilities."

"So, you like my idea?" He couldn't help the smirk that appeared on his face.

She suddenly reached over and took his face in her hands and planted a big kiss on his mouth. She then pulled back and stood up.

"I've got to run Jack. I'm going to get some ideas down and I'll bring them by. Thanks!" She quickly ran off and he sat there, bemused and slightly stunned. He hadn't thought of Sam in any way 'romantically' for a long, long time. She was still too young of course – physically only about 14. "Hell, I'm only 16 or 17 so what's wrong with that!"

Still he knew she _was_ too young, even if her mind was much older. He sighed and leaned back. At least he'd given her something good. He smiled – yup, it was great to see 'thinking Carter' again!

Jack's idea started a revolution in his business. She started showing up with plans and he'd build the objects she'd come up with. At first the people in the town were skeptical, so he'd given a few things away. They'd been so popular, that soon he'd had to hire more workers just to keep up production. His merchandise became popular for miles around. People would travel for days to come and purchase his farm machines (his 'combine', and hay baler were favorites) and his household implements. The automatic irons were favorites for the women as they saved having to heat the irons on the stove.

He and Sam even managed to make some nifty toys, a camera and a slide projector. They couldn't go too far with things as they didn't really have a source of fuel that would allow for more sophisticated items.

The thing that bothered him the most was that Sam got no credit for anything. There was no way they could let on but Jack felt terrible that he got all the acclaim. When he'd told Sam how badly he'd felt she'd looked at him blankly.

"What? Jack, I couldn't care less!" she said. "I'm having a marvelous time and I don't care if anyone knows it's me that's doing it. This has kept me sane so thank you!"

They'd now been on the planet for 7 years. They'd never found anything that spoke to there being a gate on this planet and there had never been evidence of aliens or the Goa'uld. Jack was starting to think that this would be their life from now on. In many ways, he thought as he looked around, it wasn't a bad life. He still missed his home though and often wondered about Teal'c and Daniel and the others. He just prayed that earth was okay.

Still, maybe they could have a good life here. He smiled down at Sam. Yup, as long as he had Carter, things would be good.

She smiled back at him and took his hand. Things _were_ good, she thought.

On a ship, deep in space, an alien race continued to search for the human who would soon bring glory to his people. The captain of the ship - a dark visaged being with piercing red colored eyes laughed. Yes, this human would help them attain what rightfully belonged to the Rodari - and he would continue to search every planet in the galaxy until he was found!


	5. The Journey

_**I had to laugh at myself when I read this chapter! You will definitely be able to tell I grew up reading Regency Romances! My sincere apologies for the following cliche filled chapter. We will return to sci-fi soon - I promise! **_

"Okay, here goes Sam", he said. He reached over and turned the knob. Nothing happened, so he tried again. This time there was a groan and then nothing. "Third time's the charm", he grinned. He turned the knob again and this time, after a brief delay, the motor started with a roar.

"We did it!" she shouted. "_You_ did it Jack!"

"Nah – it was your design Carter. I just put the pieces together. So, you going to try it?"

She gave him an impertinent look and then jumped into the seat. He was quite impressed at how agile she was in her long skirts.

"Okay, here goes!" She slowly released the break and the vehicle began to move forward. She kept it slow at first but soon sped up.

"Be careful!" Jack called.

She waved her hand at him but kept going. After a few hundred feet she turned and 'drove' back to where he was standing. Her hair was windblown and her cheeks were flushed – from pleasure as much as from the wind. He couldn't remember her looking this pleased with anything for a long time!

"Your turn Jack." She set the brake and began to hop out.

"No, stay. I can fit and we can both go for a ride." For the next 20 minutes the two of them drove around the empty field. Although their 'invention' didn't go nearly as fast as their cars on earth, it still felt wonderful for them both. Eventually, however, the 'car' ran out of fuel and drifted to a stop.

Jack hopped out and held his hand out to help Sam. She placed her hand in his and jumped out after him. He grinned again – the ladies of the town would be shocked to see this tomboy version of the lovely Samantha! "So, was it worth it?" he asked.

She turned and threw her arms around him. "It was _wonderful_ Jack, thank you!"

His arms full of a winsome and happy Sam, Jack pulled back to look at her face. She gave him one of her beautiful smiles, but it quickly faded as she stared into his eyes.

"Jack?" softly spoken.

He leaned his face down, but she didn't move away. His lips gently touched hers. He kept the kiss soft and light – silently asking her if it was okay.

Suddenly he had a wild woman on his hands – or in his arms. She pressed her lips to his and kissed him passionately.

He was the one to finally gather his senses and lean back. He looked at the young woman in his arms – her eyes shut, her mouth swollen and red. God, he loved her. But she was still so young! He pulled back sharply and stepped away. Her eyes flew open in confusion.

"Jack? What's wrong?"

"Nothing – I just – Sam – I. You're so young still – I'm sorry."

"What are you talking about?" I'm not young. I just turned 46 for God's sake. My body may be young – but I'm not a child!"

"Okaaay." He bit his lip. "46 – really?"

"Yes Jack, I'm 46."

"Wow, you look good for your age!"

She giggled. "So do you – for a 61 year old!"

"You didn't have to remind me Carter!"

She giggled again and, at the same time, moved closer to Jack. "There's nothing to be sorry about you know. I've wanted you to do that for a long time."

"You have?"

"Yes, since about the third year after we began serving together."

"Really? Not the first year?"

"No – then I was too scared of you."

"Scared of me?" he slowly put his arms around her again and drew her to him. "Are you still scared of me."

"Oh no, not anymore", she whispered.

"Good, because then I couldn't do this." He leaned down again and kissed her.

It was some time later before they both came back to earth.

"You know we'll have to keep this a secret", he said, speaking softly into her hair.

"I know. Things never change, do they? Here we are, light years from home and no longer under military rules and we still can't be together."

"It's just for a little while Sam. I'll plan to 'come a'courtin' and then we can see each other."

"With chaperones!" she grimaced.

"Hey, it's better than nothing!"

"Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"What if they won't allow it?" Sam knew it was likely. She was considered a step or two above Jack in the small society that was Canaan. She also knew that the widow – she refused to call her 'Mother' – wanted her to marry someone important. She definitely wouldn't see the town blacksmith as that person, no matter how well liked he was.

"Well then, we'll just elope!"

They took their invention back to the shed behind Jack's shop. It was still early and only a very few people were up and about. The 'car' was something they'd been thinking about for a long time – they figured it might be a way out of the town. They still held out hope that somewhere on the planet there was a gate. Unfortunately, they hadn't solved the fuel problem yet. Sam was still working on it.

Over the next few weeks they continued to meet – only this time their meetings were about getting to know each other as lovers, not as friends.

Lovers in name only, thought Sam in frustration. She knew they had to be extremely careful. In this society it would create a terrible scandal if they were to sleep together and were found out. Still – the yearnings were there and it was becoming more and more difficult to resist.

Sam arrived home late in the afternoon one day, after spending a glorious afternoon with Jack. Sarah, her eyes red from crying, met her at the door and looked at her frantically. "The Widow wants you in the parlor right away! Jeziah Cain is here to see you. He's been here almost an hour and she's spitting mad!"

Damn, thought Sam, and she'd thought today was a good day to be away. She rushed upstairs to change and brush her hair, knowing the Widow would be furious if she were to appear looking as if she'd rolled around in the hay!

She grinned as she brushed her hair and put it up in a bun. So what if she _had _been rolling in the hay? It had definitely been worth it. Poor Jack – it had been dreadfully difficult for him to stop when he had. She wanted to laugh when she remembered him bemoaning the lack of a cold shower!

She was finally ready and raced down the stairs. Just before she reached the parlor she slowed down and walked sedately into the room.

"Samantha! There you are child. Where have you been?" The widow was looking daggers at her although her mouth was smiling. Damn – something was up.

"I'm sorry – I was out walking. It's such a beautiful afternoon."

"Yes, well – you almost missed Mr. Cain. He came by especially to meet you."

The man in question stood up and took Sam's hand and bent over and kissed it. She felt shivers run up her arm – and they weren't pleasant. She wanted to snatch her hand away but managed to appear polite.

Jeziah Cain was the richest man in Canaan. He was also the most arrogant, ignorant, cruel man in the entire region. The only one who could match him for meanness was Naomi Fortwick and she, at least, had her husband to temper some of her nastiness.

Cain thought he could pretty much do what he pleased and the fact was, he could. His wealth gave him power and he used it often and without regard to who was hurt. In fact, Sam was pretty sure he _liked_ to hurt people.

She'd heard stories, as had Jack, of the man's more vicious 'proclivities'. So far he'd stayed away from the women of the town, but he had been rumored to go after servants and barmaids.

She looked at Cain as he stood in front of her, a false smile on his face. He was a slight man and was shorter than she was. His face was pale – almost corpse-like she thought, and his hair greasy and dark. His eyes were too small for his face, although the dark black color was piercing and they looked as if they could see right through you. She was pretty sure it was his mouth that bothered her the most though. It was too small and pursed like a young girl's. The lips were too red and wore a constant pout. On top of that, his teeth were rotting and his breath smelled foul.

Altogether not a pretty picture, she decided. In fact, he was downright creepy!

"Mr. Cain has requested the honor of courting you girl", the Widow continued, "although I told him the honor would be yours. Just think, my girl, you are to be Mrs. Jeziah Cain!" The Widow looked at her, eyes narrowed. "Aren't you going to say something Samantha? Tell Mr. Cain how pleased you are and how happy you are to receive his proposal."

"Uh" Sam stared at the woman. She must be out of her mind, thought Sam. How could anyone – especially a young girl, be pleased to have this – fish – court her? "Thank you Mr. Cain", she ground out. "I am truly honored by your – interest – but I will have to decline."

She glanced at the Widow, wondering at her reaction, but then swung her eyes over to Cain. His eyes had narrowed – which was difficult she thought in a fit of absurdity – they're really too beady to be made smaller! She realized, at that moment, that she'd made a real enemy. What was worse, she was pretty sure he wouldn't give up. There was nothing he loved more than a challenge and she presented a big one.

"Don't be ridiculous Samantha", the woman hissed. She turned to Cain. "I'm sorry Sir but my daughter is just a little overwhelmed. She will come to her senses, I promise you."

"See that she does Mrs. Reniel", he replied smoothly. "I do not expect to have my proposal thrown back in my face." He looked at Sam. "I will come by tomorrow morning at 10:00 to take you for a drive. I will show you your new home."

"I'm so sorry Mr. Cain", Sam replied. "I'm afraid I won't be able to make it. I'm going to be quite ill tomorrow and unfortunately won't feel like a drive!"

Sam laughed softly to herself as she headed to her room. Here she was, a 46 year old woman, being sent to bed without supper! Oh well, it had been worth it to see Cain's face.

On the way to her room, however, she'd sobered up. She knew she had made a powerful enemy. She'd have to tell Jack, although she was a bit afraid. She knew he'd go after the man if he tried to harass her and the last thing they needed was for Jack to get into trouble. Maybe now was the time to plan their exit from Canaan!

As she walked by Sarah's room she heard sobbing. What in the world? Could her friend be in trouble because she'd skipped out this afternoon? God, she hoped not.

She tapped softly on the Governess' door and then opened it carefully. "Sarah? Are you okay?"

All she got in reply was more sobbing so she quickly entered the room and shut the door. Sarah was huddled on her bed, looking frightened and alone.

"What's wrong?" Sam sat on the bed beside her friend. Over the years she and Sarah had become good friends – the governess recognizing early on that Samantha had what she called an 'old soul'. Many times Sam had been tempted to tell her the truth but finally had decided against it. Sarah probably wouldn't have believed her anyway.

Still, they had long ago abandoned an adult/child relationship and were more like good sisters. So, to see the other woman so torn up was really worrying Sam.

"Nothing", the Governess said, although the veracity of that statement was spoiled by the hiccup of tears that followed.

"Nothing? Come on Sarah, I'm not going to buy that you know. Now tell me. You know I won't tell anyone and maybe I can help."

"No one can help and it won't matter if you do tell anyone. Everyone will know sooner or later anyway."

"Know what? Come on, you might as well tell me."

Sarah cried noisily for a few more minutes but finally stopped when Sam handed her a handkerchief. "Okay, now spill it!"

Sarah looked at her with a wan smile. "You do use the oddest expressions Samantha", she said. Once her nose was blown and her eyes wiped, she sat back and looked at her friend. "I'm pregnant", she finally announced baldly.

Oh God, thought Sam – that put the cat amongst the pigeons! "Are you sure?" she asked the other woman.

"Yes, I think so. I haven't had my – it's been two months. I'm starting to feel ill in the mornings as well."

"Crap!" Sam exclaimed. The other woman looked at her in surprise. "Sorry, it's just – this is a tough one. Have you told" she lowered her voice and whispered, "Adam?"

"Yes", she answered. "I told him today."

"And what did he say?"

"He said we should run away together. I told him we couldn't, there was nowhere to run where his wife wouldn't find us. She's hateful and vindictive and she'd do everything in her power to destroy both of us."

Sam didn't doubt it. Naomi Fortwick would eat her own children, if she had any. That was part of the problem, Sam knew. Sarah had confided to her that the mayor had refused to consummate his marriage with Naomi, after being forced into a shotgun wedding. He'd told her she'd stolen his life and his name – he wasn't going to give her his body or his children.

She, of course, was furious and tried everything she could to seduce her husband. He'd simply laughed and told her she disgusted him. That had really caused the woman to go off the deep end and do everything she could to make his life hell. Sam knew that his love for Sarah was all that kept him going.

"So, do you have any ideas?" Sam asked. She really didn't know what the young woman was going to do. In this place, at this time, an unwed mother would be ostracized as would her children. She certainly wouldn't be able to keep her job.

"I've – had one idea – but -"

"Well, what is it?" Sam asked, curious. The other woman gave her a frightened look.

"I know about Mr. Cain. The Widow told me that he's planning on marrying you." She looked even more frightened at Sam's snort. "I thought that maybe – if you didn't mind – that is, if you marry Cain, you wouldn't mind if I maybe-" she stopped, biting her lip and looking too terrified to continue.

"Sarah, what is it you're trying to say. Come on, this is me. I'm not going to get mad."

"You probably will. Look, everyone knows that when Jeziah Cain wants something, he gets it. He's not going to rest until he marries you. I know that you are in love with Jack and he with you. I just though that maybe we could arrange something that would protect us both."

"What? What are you saying Sarah?"

"I want to ask Jack if he'll marry me. He can pretend the child is his. No one will think too badly of us as long as we're married when the baby comes. Early babies aren't that uncommon. But it will be a marriage in name only", she continued quickly as Sam's face began to darken. "I won't touch him, I promise. In fact, you and Jack can continue to see each other – I won't mind. I'll be able to see Adam and everything will be fine."

"So, you're proposing that I marry Cain and sneak around behind his back and have an affair with Jack, who will be married to you – while you continue to have an affair with Adam? Is that right?"

"I – guess", Sarah said in a small voice. "Look, I know it sounds bad, but it's the only solution. At least we'll all have a measure of happiness."

"Right – do you honestly think that Jeziah Cain is going to allow his _wife_ to carry on an affair with the blacksmith? How long do you think it will be before he figures everything out and destroys all of us? He may be an evil SOB but he's not stupid!"

"I – you're right, I'm sorry. It's just that I can't think of what else to do", she sobbed again. "I can't give Adam up and he doesn't want to lose his child. This will be the only one he has."

"Unless his wife dies before him", said Sam, not really thinking about what she was saying. It was only as she looked at Sarah that she realized. "Don't you even _think_ about it Sarah. You think you're unhappy now? Just wait until you have murder hanging over your soul. It will destroy you. You could never handle killing anyone – especially in cold blood."

"You sound almost as if you know what it's like Samantha."

Sam was quiet, thinking of all those she'd killed in service to her country. Even after all these years she had nightmares about the people she'd killed – although she could honestly say that she had only killed those who had attacked her or her comrades. There wasn't one whom she worried had been innocent. No, she was lucky that way, but she knew that killing, even in battle, took something out of your soul.

"I can just imagine", she answered the other woman. "Now let's think. There has to be something else we can work out."

Over the next few days they tossed around numerous scenarios but nothing came close to being a sensible solution. Sam would have loved to speak to Jack on the matter, knowing that he was brilliant at coming up with solutions to impossible problems. The difficulty was that she was confined to the house. The Widow had been furious with her and was keeping her indoors until she 'straightened up' and accepted Cain's offer.

She'd tried to argue with the woman but had gotten nowhere. The Widow Reniel was essentially a selfish and vapid woman, without any real love for her adoptive daughter. She'd never treated Sam badly but had never shown her much attention – which had been fine as far as Carter was concerned. It had given her much more freedom.

Cain had come over a few times and she'd been forced to 'entertain' him. She was tempted to refuse but figured it might come back on Sarah so, for her friend's sake, she'd endured seeing him. She continued to make it plain that she wanted nothing to do with him.

Things came to a head a few days after his first visit. When she continued to refuse he became coldly angry. "I've spoken with your Mother", he hissed, "and we've arranged the wedding for the day after tomorrow. I will be here by 6:00 pm and you _will_ marry me Samantha. If you refuse, I will simply have you without benefit of vows. You will become my mistress, rather than my wife, which may suit you better!"

She considered striking him – in fact, she would like to break his neck – but decided against it. She didn't want to hang for murder or have to flee. Still, it was tempting.

She stood silently after he left, pondering her choices. It didn't take her long. She ran upstairs and told Sarah that she was going into town.

"But it's late Samantha."

"That's okay Sarah, I've often been out later than this and you know it! If anyone asks, can you cover for me? Say I'm not feeling well or something."

"Be careful!"

Sam hurried through the dark night, needing desperately to see Jack. God, she didn't know what they were going to do.

She knocked softly on his back door, knowing that some of his worked lived over the barn. It took a few minutes but she eventually heard the sound of footsteps and the door was opened.

"What is – Sam! What are you doing here?" He stood back. "Come in. What's happened? I've been worried and was about to come to your house to see what was going on. Where have you been?"

"Hi Jack", she walked over and into his arms. "Just hold me for a minute, okay, and then I'll tell you everything."

Half an hour later they were seated side by side on the settee. Sam had a cup of tea in her hands and was feeling much better now that Jack was with her. "So, what should we do?" she asked.

He sat thinking, looking more serious than she usually saw him. He turned to her. "I think we should get married", he finally said.

"Married?" she cried. "Jack – how can we? The Widow won't give us permission."

"She doesn't need to", he answered calmly.

"What do you mean? Of course she does. I'm underage – at least here I am. There's no way she'll allow us to marry."

"Sam, I've been doing some checking", he answered. "I've been thinking about this because I was pretty sure the Widow would never allow me to see you. So, I talked to Adam and he told me about Mirthmarra."

"Mirthmarra? Isn't that a town in the northern province?"

"Yes, it is. Sam, did you ever read romance novels as a girl?"

"What? Yes, of course – when I wasn't reading science fiction."

He grinned. "Yeah, why does that not surprise me? Well, anyway, you must have heard of Gretna Green?"

"Uh, I think so, why?"

"Well, in Scotland all it took for a couple to be married was for them to declare that fact in front of a witness. Often eloping couples would head to Scotland and Gretna Green was the first town over the border. A number of blacksmiths" here he grinned, "would stand as witnesses, hence the expression 'getting married over the anvil'. Anyway, the marriages were perfectly legal and binding."

"So, you're telling me this – why?"

"Because they have something almost identical here, in Mirthmarra. All we have to do is make it there and declare that we're married."

"And it'll be legal? That's all there is to it?" she asked. She noticed that he looked uncomfortable at her question. "Jack, is that all there is to it? You said it's _almost_ identical to Scotland. What's different about it?"

"Well, to make it – totally legal – and unbreakable -"

"Yes?" she asked when he paused.

"Uh, the marriage has to be -consummated." Jack looked at her in trepidation, wondering how she'd take his suggestion. He was relieved – no thrilled – when he saw her begin to smile.

"Oh thank God", she said.

"Huh?" he asked, confused.

"Well, I wondered how long it was going to take before you'd finally make love with me. This time you won't be able to get out of it!" She grinned at him, although he was pretty sure she was blushing at the same time.

"Get out of it? God Sam, do you really think that's what I've wanted? Let me tell you – Major – I've found it bloody difficult to resist you."

"Good – then let's go so you don't have to resist me anymore - Colonel."

"You know he'll follow as soon as he finds out you're gone?"

"I know, but hopefully by then it will be too late."

"He's not going to accept this. He'll try something."

"Yeah, I'm sure he will." She smiled at the man next to her. "Sir, we've vanquished System Lords and Unas and races with advanced technology. I think we can handle a sniveling worm!"

"Okay, let's go then." Jack stood up and held out his hand.

"Right now?" she asked, placing her hand in his and standing up.

"Yes, right now. The sooner we leave the better chance we'll have. I'll let Rufus know he's to open the shop tomorrow. I'll tell him I have to leave early to go to Jezra for some supplies."

"How are we going to get there? It's too far to walk."

"Leave that to me. You just pack a bag. Unfortunately you may have to borrow some of my things. We can't afford to go back to your house."

They were ready in no time. Sam was amazed at how easy it was to fall back into their old patterns established on many a mission together. She gathered some necessities together and waited for Jack. It wasn't long before she heard him come to the door.

"Your horse awaits, Madam", he said. Sure enough, standing placidly in his yard were two horses.

"Where -?"

"Samuel. He often lends me a horse and wagon when I need to go get supplies. I trade him some of my 'machines' for the use of his horses. I promised him a few 'special' things for his wife if I could borrow them tonight – with no questions asked. It's his 25th anniversary and he wanted to surprise her."

They soon headed out, in the quiet of the dark night. Everyone in the village was asleep and they prayed no one would find out they were gone for quite a while.

After they'd been travelling for a time Sam turned to her companion. "Uh Jack?"

"Yeah?" he looked at her. "What?"

"How did you know about Gretna Green and all that? That's not the kind of thing that most young guys learn about – or were you a secret romance novel reader?"

He looked almost sick at that – denying it loudly. "Na, I had a cousin who used to love all those stories. One summer I broke my ankle and was laid up inside – couldn't play street hockey or anything. She'd come over to 'keep me company' and insisted on reading some of her books to me. It was – almost as bad as listening to Danny read to me from his archaeology text books!"

She laughed but then continued on in silence, thinking about what was to come. She couldn't help but be nervous – and excited. She glanced at the handsome, young-looking man beside her. It had been quite some journey for the two of them -and it looked like it was going to continue.

Jack couldn't help but smile as he thought about the trip in front of him. Although he knew danger lay ahead, he was thrilled that his dreams were _finally _coming true.

* * *

><p>"Captain, the planet below sustains human life." His lieutenant spoke hesitatingly. He'd threatened to begin executing his crew if they did not soon find the human. It had been many years, his search, and he was now a being obsessed.<p>

"What does that mean, Pranu? Speak more clearly", he hissed.

In a trembling voice Pranu – his sister's whelp – explained. "There are numerous villages spread over many sectari, although the population is all on the one continent. We have not seen any settlements on other parts of the planet."

"How many villages", the leader asked, his eyes almost glowing in anticipation.

"Well over a hundred, my captain."

"I see. Well then, I suggest you begin the search. Remember, we look for one with Ancient blood." He smiled to himself for a few minutes, imagining the glory that could soon be his. He looked up. "If you find them Pranu, you will receive a great reward. Not finding them – well – I would hate to tell my sister you were lost on our journey!"

Pranu bowed and backed out of the command room. The search would begin immediately.


	6. Tis a Consumation Devoutly to be Wishe

_**A bit short tonight - didn't have much time but wanted to get something out. Hope you enjoy.**_

"How are you doing Sam?" he asked in concern. They'd been riding all night and he knew she wasn't used to spending so much time on a horse. He'd gotten used to it as he'd had to do more travelling as his 'machines' had become more popular.

"I'm fine Jack." She smiled at him and in the growing light of day he could tell she looked tired but happy. "I'll probably be sore tomorrow but -" she stopped suddenly, looking as if she'd swallowed something.

His brow crinkled in concern and he wondered what it was that was bothering her. After a second she smiled again and they continued.

Sam sighed in relief that Jack hadn't pressed her about what was wrong. The fact was she'd just had a strange thought. She was – anticipating – marrying Jack and being able to make love with him, that wasn't the problem. What had startled her was the thought that her body had regressed to childhood which probably meant that she was technically, physically still a virgin.

Suddenly, she felt anxious, if not exactly frightened, about her wedding night. She knew that some of the anxiety was as a result of the long – very long - anticipation. Some of it, however, was fear of how she'd react. She'd have to warn him – he probably hadn't even thought of it. Damn, this was getting to be a much bigger thing than it should be.

"Sam."

She jumped and looked at him. She could tell from the sound of his voice that he'd been trying to get her attention for a while.

"Sorry. What is it?"

"Just that you're thinking so hard I can hear you."

"Oh." She bit her lip, wondering if she should mention what was bothering her or not. Just as she opened her mouth to explain she heard him exclaim.

"There it is!" He was pointing to a small town nestled in the hills in front of them. "We should be there in the next half hour or so."

"Thank goodness", she replied. "I'm ready for bed!" The utter silence was screamingly loud. She glanced carefully over at Jack, only to see him desperately trying to keep a straight face. Finally he couldn't hold it in anymore and he burst out laughing.

"Oh God, Sam, if you could only see your face!" he chortled. He then looked at her with utter affection. "I can say with complete honesty that I am _so _ready for bed too!'

"Hmmph", she replied, kicking her horse so that it moved ahead of his. After a few seconds though, she couldn't hold back the grin, and then the laugh that followed. She pulled the reins and waited until he caught up with her. "It just feels weird Jack. I - I don't know how to react."

He reached out and took her hand. "It's okay. I know this isn't the way we wanted this to go down. I wanted to woo you and then marry you in the biggest ceremony Canaan has ever seen. But it doesn't matter Sam. Just remember that I love you and I have for a long, long time. I'm sorry we have to elope like this, but I promise, I'll make it up to you."

"You don't have to Jack. There's nothing to make up. I love you too and I _am_ looking forward to being married. I think the problem is that we've been kids for so long that I almost feel like you're my, that this is the first." There, she hoped that would be clear enough for him without her having to explain it.

They arrived a few minutes later and made their way through the town. People were just starting to wake up and they only saw a couple of housewives out sweeping their front stoops. They rode on until they came upon a small inn, where they stopped and dismounted. They had chosen this place because it was out of the way and because it looked clean and quaint.

As Jack made his way to the door he stopped and stretched. He was a bit stiff from the long ride. "Wait here and I'll see if anyone's around", he called to Sam. He entered the Inn but was only gone a couple of minutes before returning. "We can go in. The innkeeper said to take our horses to the stables out back."

They left their mounts with the stable hand who promised to look after them well. They then entered the building through the back door and made their way to the front parlor where the innkeeper was waiting.

"Would you like some breakfast?" he asked.

"Yeah, that'd be great", Jack answered. Before the man had a chance to leave though, Jack cleared his throat. The man stopped and turned towards him.

"Was there something else Sir?" he asked, a knowing twinkle in his eye.

"Uh – yes, we're here to uh -"

"To get married Sir?" the man asked, a small grin on his face.

"Uh, yeah", Jack answered, looking surprised. "How-"

"Oh, you just have that look of young folks in love", he replied. "Here, I'll go get the missus."

He returned almost immediately, followed by a plump, kind-faced woman in a white apron. She was wiping her hands on a towel and looked at them with a beaming face.

"So, you're the young couple as wants to get hitched are ye?" she asked, in a thick northern accent.

"Yes, please", Sam replied. "What do we have to do?"

"Do? Why nothing except tell eachother that you take one another in marriage while we stand here as witnesses."

"Oh, okay." Jack turned to Sam and smiled. He reached out and took her hands in his and then took a deep breath. "Sam, I take you as my wedded wife, to love, honor and cherish - always."

"Aye, that's the way", the woman smiled. "Now your turn missy."

Sam looked up at the man at her side – the man who had been through so much with her and whom she loved more than life itself. "Sir", she smiled at him, "I take you to be my wedded husband, to love, honor and cherish - always."

"There ye be! You're man and wife now, forever. Well laddy", she looked at Jack expectantly. "Come on then – kiss er!"

Jack grinned and gave the buxom woman a sloppy salute. With a crooked smile, and love shining from his eyes he drew Sam into his arms. "I love you!" He bent down and gently touched her lips with his, sealing their short but heartfelt works.

"There now, you must be hungry", the innkeeper said. "My wife makes a mean breakfast and I'll bring it to you shortly. You both look like you need to eat!" He went to follow his wife, who had scurried off to finish cooking breakfast, but stopped and faced the new couple. With a grin he spoke again. "I'm assuming you'll want the bridal suite right quick?"

Sam wanted to crawl under the cupboard when she felt the blood rush to her face. Damn – she was too old to be blushing like a virgin. Oh God – but she probably was -"

Jack looked at the very red faced Sam and wanted to kiss her again – he also wanted to laugh, although he could feel his face flush slightly as well. "Uh – yes please", he said, with less than his usual brashness. He didn't want Sam to feel any more uncomfortable then she already was.

"Fine. Breakfast, the marriage and the honeymoon suite will cost ye a guinea", he replied, making sure the couple understood he wasn't providing these things for free.

"A guinea? Isn't that rather steep?" Jack asked. "That was almost a working man's salary for a whole month in Canaan.

"Ney – for that we guarantee total privacy", the man explained.

"Privacy?" asked Jack. He figured that should be a given in the bridal suite.

"Aye – if anyone comes to – visit you – we'll make sure you're left alone and they won't bother you!"

Looking the man in the eye Jack instantly understood. They were used to elopements here – that was business. For the steep price the innkeeper would make sure that no one – a parent or guardian who came looking for example – would find the runaways – at least not until it was too late.

Jack nodded. "Seems a fair price. Do you want me to pay you now?" He reached in his pocket and pulled out the gold guinea coin.

The man looked at it and at Jack, considering. You couldn't be too careful! He then shook his head. "Ney, I think you're good for it. Your breakfast will be in shortly."

They were both ravenous, but unfortunately nerves made it hard to eat. Sam tried – knowing she needed the food, but after a few minutes had to put her fork down.

"Finished?"

"I – yeah, I think so. I'm –"

"Yeah", he said quietly, "me too." With that he stood up and held out his hand. "Come on."

She took his hand and followed him up, feeling overwhelmingly shy. She found it hard to even look at him but after a short silence she felt his finger under her chin and he lifted her face and kissed her. "It'll be fine Sam, don't worry."

"I'm not _worried_ Jack – I'm just – I don't know quite what to do right now."

"You wait here and I'll tell the innkeeper we're done. Just relax okay. We can rest for a while – no pressure, okay."

"But what about -"

He covered her mouth with his finger. "No pressure!"

They were shown to a small, cozy room at the back of the house. She had to laugh when she realized that it had a secret entrance, behind a large wardrobe in the hall. She guessed that was one of the ways they 'guaranteed' privacy. She moved into the room, relieved to see it was clean and bright. It was also almost completely bed and was very definitely the honeymoon suite!

"There's hot water in the jug there", he pointed, "and towels and soap over there. If you want anything, just ring that bell. If anyone comes to 'visit' you, you'll hear a bell ring. Just be quiet until you hear it again – then you'll be safe."

Well, _that_ certainly set the mood, thought Jack. He looked at Sam who was standing in the middle of the room, looking about as panicked as he'd ever seen her.

"Sam, why don't you wash up – you'll feel better – and then we can just sit and talk, okay?"

"He may be coming Jack. We need to – we need to be really married by then."

"Sam, we _are_ married and we love each other. Just forget about – anything else but that. I love you and I want to _make_ love to you – not because someone is chasing us or because we have to consummate our marriage but because there's nothing I've wanted more in a long, long time."

Her eyes filled with tears and she walked forward and put her arms around him. "Thank you", she whispered as she laid her head on his chest. The slow, steady beating of his heart calmed her down.

"Hey, I'm the lucky one here. I should be thanking you. I _finally_ get to make love with Samantha Carter – the most beautiful, brilliant woman in the universe!"

"Jack!" she laughed. "That's not true – at least not that I'm the most brilliant _or_ beautiful – but as for making love with me – yes please!"

The both sponged themselves off with the warm water, feeling dusty after their long ride. Jack turned his back while she stripped down to just her shift and then climbed into bed. He could hear her sigh as she sank into the down-filled mattress.

He quickly took off everything but his shorts. He refused to wear the long underwear the people on this planet wore. He'd modified a set and had fashioned a rough pair of boxing shorts for himself. He quickly moved under the covers and lay there, totally still.

After a couple of seconds he heard a snort and looked at Sam, who was desperately trying not to giggle. He raised an eyebrow, wondering why she was laughing.

"It's just – it's just we're like a couple of young virgins. I feel like I should lie stiffly and think of mother England or something!"

This time Jack snorted. "No way Carter! I don't want you thinking of anyone but me!" He slowly, gently reached out and stroked her cheek with his hand. The smile left her face and instead she looked longingly at the man – her husband – next to her.

"Make love with me Jack."

He didn't answer, simply leaned forward and kissed her. Soon the gentle touch turned to one of passion and there was no more hesitation, no more embarrassment – only longing. It was only when Jack reached down and began to lift her gown that she stilled and pulled back.

"What?" he looked concerned. Had he done something wrong?

"It's – Jack, this body – it's never – I've never made-" she stopped there and could see when it hit him. He briefly closed his eyes and then opened them.

"Don't worry Sam – I'll be gentle." He grinned then, "as long as you're gentle with me too!" When she looked at him curiously he continued. "Hey – this body is young too you know. I'm afraid my problem may be – uh –"

"Being a little too quick on the draw?" she grinned.

"Yeah", he shrugged, looking slightly embarrassed.

"Jack?"

"Yeah", he said again.

"Enough talk."

"More action?"

"Definitely!"

And action there was. Quite a bit in fact. Oh, if you'd asked either of them if their first time was wonderful they would have both answered yes – and no. As far as actual sex was concerned, it wasn't the most spectacular. Jack was worried he'd hurt Sam and she was tense and nervous. But, they would also both agree that it had been amazing – as sex can only be when you are truly in love with someone.

Fortunately, the physical side improved with practice – which they did – a lot! By the time evening came, both of them were tired, sore and very pleased with themselves and each other.

"So Mrs. O'Neill", Jack reached over and stroked the velvet skin of Sam's arm. "Are you hungry?"

"Starved, but I'm too tired to get out of bed."

He groaned, knowing that he'd have to be the one to go down and order something. The problem with that was he really didn't want to leave the warm, cozy bed and the warm cozy person in it.

"Fine", he grumbled. "I'll go!"

"Thank you Jack." She kissed him as a reward.

He groaned again as he placed his feet over the side of the bed and got out from under the covers into the cool room. He dressed quickly and made his way downstairs, a smile on his face the whole way.

"He's a tall man, brown hair and answers to the name Jack. She's tall as well and blond, with big blue eyes – very beautiful. She's a minor and has eloped against the wishes of her mother. I am here on her behalf to bring her daughter home!"

Jack stopped suddenly, at the base of the stairs. It was Cain and he was here to take Sam back. Over his dead body, he said to himself.

Turning, he slowly made his way back up the stairs. On the third stair from the top his foot landed on an old floorboard and the resulting creak was enough to wake the dead. Crap! Cain was certainly going to discover them now.


	7. Meeting Charlie

_**Just kind of an interlude chapter with some angst and some fluffy goodness. I hope you enjoy!**_

"What was that?" Jack could hear Cain asking the Innkeeper about the noise. He froze on the stairway, hoping their host could distract the SOB.

Bloody hell, thought Jack as he stood there, hoping he wasn't discovered. Why did the man have to show up now? Couldn't they even have had _one_ full day for their honeymoon.

"That's me other half", the Innkeeper said calmly. "She's up cleanin' the rooms for our guests."

"Guests? What guests?" Cain asked suspiciously.

"What guests? Why the one's as come to stay at me Inn. Would _you_ be needin' a room?"

"No, I told you, I'm looking for a young woman. She's run away from home and her mother wants her back."

"Oy, that's bad. A young girl has no business runnin' off by herself. It's a dangerous world out there. All sorts o' cads who would take advantage of a young thing!"

Jack had to cover his mouth with his hand to keep from snorting in laughter. His host was a keeper! The man was probably used to this sort of thing in his business but still, it was quite funny to hear how he was pulling the man's leg.

"She's not by herself!" he practically shouted. "I told you, she's with a man by the name of Jack. We think they eloped and came here."

"Jack? Why that's a name I haven't heard afore. Short man did ya say?"

"NO! He's tall with brown hair, brown eyes. He's young himself – only 17 or 18."

"Ah, no'but a lad then. I don't think he'll harm the little missy as he's only a young'un."

"Harm her? He wants to marry her!"

"Marry? Ah then she'll be alright. I was worried that he was goin' to take advantage of her. But if he's plannin' to make an honest woman o' her – then that's fine."

"No you fool. She's too young to get married and her mother hasn't given her permission. She's run off with this scoundrel who wants her for her money. Her mother sent me to bring her back."

"Oh, why dinya say so afore? Ye should learn not to talk around things like that. It makes it right hard to understand ya."

Jack was pretty sure he could hear Cain pop some major blood vessels. He just hoped the Innkeeper didn't end up in trouble over this.

"Have – you – seen – them!" Cain spoke very slowly, clearly holding on with a tight grip to his anger.

"Seen em? Nay, we serve respectable couples here. Not for the missus and me any scoundrels. Best try the Crown and Whistle. They're more likely to cater to your sort!"

"The Crown and Whistle? Where's that?"

"A, that's the other side o' town – up towards the hills. It's a rather disreputable place so I'd be right careful. Lot's o' thieves and scaliwags up there."

"Why the hell would they go there then?" Cain dripped venomously.

"Well, you said as he were a scoundrel so that's where he'd go."

"They came to get married. Where would they be able to do that?"

Jack heard the weary resignation in the wealthy man's voice and realized that he'd finally figured there was no point in attempting to reason with the dense landlord. Jack chuckled silently – dense? The man was brilliant!

"Where? Well anywhere. Here all ya gotta do is declare you're married in front of witnesses fer it ta be legal."

"That's _IT_?" This time he did shout.

"Aye – no need to shout. Well, of course the couple has to-" there was silence and then a cackle of laughter from the Innkeeper. Jack could only imagine what gestures he'd used to describe what the couple had to do.

"You're telling me they have to CONSUMATE THE MARRIAGE?"

"Aye – and I keep tellin' ya that ya don't hafta shout. My missus 'l tell ya my hearin is good!"

"Oh my God. Tell me again where this Crown and Whistle is?"

A few minutes later Jack heard the front door slam and the sound of a horse galloping quickly away.

"There ya be young fella!"

Jack looked down to the bottom of the stairs to see his host looking up at him with a very self-satisfied grin. He couldn't help but grin back.

"Definitely worth the guinea!" he said. "I bow to the master!"

"Aye", the man replied. Jack pretty much figured that was his favorite word. "We get lots o that sort around here. Makes life more interestin'."

"Well, I'm sorry you had to deal with him. I hope you won't get into trouble for keeping us."

"Ney! Tha's our business here. We like to help young love – and it brings a tidy penny! Donna be worried about that man. The people around here won't put up with anyone comin' in and botherin' our citizens. All of us depend on people like you and your missus. You just stay right tidy in your room and enjoy your new wife. He'll leave in a couple of days and by then you'll be well and truly wed. If you're lucky you'll already have put a little wee babe into that sweet wife o' yorn!"

It was a good thing that the man moved away then as Jack was feeling decidedly red in the face. Oh my God – he hadn't even thought about kids – hell, they hadn't even _talked_ about them. They'd only been 'dating' for a few weeks and neither of them had approached anything that heavy.

Crap – there was no such thing as birth control here – except for abstinence of course – and Jack really, really didn't like that idea. And anyway – it could already be too late. With a slightly worried frown he turned back to their room, prepared to talk to Sam.

"Is everything okay?" she asked when he entered without any food or drink.

"Huh?" he asked, still frowning.

"You were gone a while and I was starting to worry. Is Eliazar bringing the food?"

"Who?" he asked in confusion.

"Eliazar – the landlord."

"Oh – I didn't know his name. Uh – no – I actually forgot to ask about the food."

"Jack, what is it? What's wrong?"

"Cain – he was here."

"Oh my God! Did he see you?"

"No, fortunately I heard his voice before I got downstairs. The la – Eliazar managed to convince him we weren't here and sent him away. He suggested we stay here for a few days before heading back."

"That sounds okay. You're sure he doesn't suspect?"

"No, I don't think so. He didn't sound like it and I heard him go tearing off."

"So what's the matter then?" She asked gently. He looked worried about something and she didn't think it was the appearance of Cain.

"Uh – Sam?" he walked over and carefully sat beside her on the bed. "I just had a thought."

"Yeah? What is it? You're kind of freaking me out here you know."

"Sorry, I don't mean to – it's just-"

"What?"

He turned and faced her, his expression unusually serious. "Have you thought about kids Sam?"

"Kids?" she asked, confused.

"Yeah – have you thought about having kids?"

"Well – yes. I mean, in theory. It's not something I've thought about in any immediate sense – just that I'd like to have them some day."

"Some day? But not now?"

"Jack – what is this about?" She was starting to worry. God, they hadn't even talked about kids. What if Jack didn't want any?

"It's just something the landlord said – he suggested you might – we might – hell, he figured we'd be in luck if you got pregnant while we were here. It made me realize we've never even talked about it and – there's nothing we can do except not-"

"Well, _that's_ not an option", she snorted. He looked at her in surprise – she didn't seem too upset or worried.

"It's not?"

"Hell no. I'm sorry Jack but I've waited years to be able to - uh - so don't think that we're going back to a platonic relationship. Nope – it's _not_ gonna happen!"

"Not?"

"Nope!"

"Okay – that's – hell", he grinned, "sweet!" Soon after his face grew serious again. "But we still haven't talked about kids."

"Do _you _want them Jack?"

"With you? Oh yeah, if you do."

"You're not – "

"Not what?"

"Well, I just thought – after –"

"Charlie?" he said softly.

She was pretty sure this was the first time she'd ever actually heard him refer to his son by name, at least to her. It was a topic he avoided like the plague and certainly wasn't something any of them – except maybe Daniel – ever brought up.

"I don't mean to bring up bad memories Jack, and I know you don't like to talk about him. I just don't know how you feel about having more children."

He knew he had to talk to her about this but it was difficult. It was something he'd kept close for so many years, never discussing it with anyone. Daniel had tried, on one or two occasions, to bring it up but Jack had let it be known that it wasn't something he was willing to discuss. But now he was married again and he was going to spend his life with Sam. She needed to understand, at least a little, about the terrible hole in his heart. It didn't mean he would love her less, but it did mean that there would always be a part of him that was wounded beyond healing.

He sighed and then took a deep breath. Closing his eyes for a moment he allowed himself to think of his son. Usually he refused to let himself to think too deeply about Charlie, knowing it would send him into a tailspin of grief. It was strange really, that after so many years it sometimes felt as if no time had passed. The sharp agony of the loss would hit him as hard as it had right after his son had died.

"He was my world", Jack said softly. "I'd always wanted kids – ever since I could remember. When Sara and I got married we used to talk about having a whole hockey team. When Charlie was born I was crazy happy. – I missed his birth – I was overseas – but when I got back and first saw him, I realized that that moment – that instant when I looked at him and saw that he was a part of me and Sara – that I'd never felt such an overwhelming sense of love, of completeness. He was the cutest little thing – and I'm not just saying that because I was his father. Everybody thought he was adorable. Sara could barely go shopping with him, she'd get stopped so many times."

Sam watched as Jack began to speak of his son, knowing that she was seeing something rare and very precious. He was opening up to her in a way he never had before. She suspected he hadn't opened up to anyone like this – except maybe his wife – although even there she wondered. They had gotten divorced after all, and Daniel had hinted it was because of the way Jack had closed himself off after the tragic death of his son.

"I hated being away from him", he continued, "but I was sent to Iraq when he was just two years old. He was what kept me going when I was captured – he and Sara."

Sam could tell that he was lost in his memories now, and she didn't think he even realized she was there. She sat quietly, not wanting to disturb him, but ready to be there if he needed her.

He spoke softly for the next half hour, telling her stories of Charlie's childhood – precious memories that any parent would treasure – but which must be both painful and sweet for a father who had lost his son.

Jack spoke of the day he'd returned and had heard the gunshot, and then he stopped. Tears had gathered in her eyes and she was having trouble keeping them from escaping. Jack's eyes, on the other hand, were dry. She wondered how often he had allowed himself to cry – or maybe he'd cried so much there were no more tears left.

He didn't say anything for a long time. He was staring as if at something that was etched deeply into his soul, which she was sure it was. She so wanted to reach out and hold him, but didn't feel she had the right to intrude on this, his very private grief.

"I wanted to die Sam", he finally whispered. "I knew I couldn't go on. Daniel knows – he's the only one who does. I went to Abydos to die because I was too much of a coward to do it myself!"

"No Jack!", she couldn't help but interrupt him. "You were not a coward – never that. If there's anything I've learned about you is that you are one of the strongest, bravest men I know. Killing yourself – _that_ would have been the act of a coward. Instead you kept on going, through the most unimaginable pain. Only someone truly brave could have done that Jack! And in doing that you saved Daniel – and Skaara – and all the people of Abydos."

"But it didn't bring him back Sam", he cried. He looked at her and she could then see the tears in his eyes. She was shocked – it was the first time she'd ever seen Jack O'Neill cry. "I couldn't bring him back!"

"Oh my love." She leaned forward and gathered him in her arms where he stayed although stiff and unyielding. It was only when she spoke, whispering into his neck "let go, let it go Jack. I'm here for always", that she could feel the tension begin to melt. Soon afterward, however, he began to shake. Soon, he was sobbing silently but desperately, into her shoulder. She held and rocked him for what felt like hours as he let go of the pain and anguish he'd held for so many years.

She was not naïve enough to think that he'd be all better after this. No, she was pretty sure that the pain and guilt would always remain. But maybe, just maybe, he could get some relief from letting her share his pain. Oh, she knew him well enough to know he'd be mortified at first, but then he'd feel better, even if only for a short time. She also knew that she'd just been shown the strongest demonstration of his love for her. By letting himself be vulnerable he proved how much he trusted her. That was a very rare thing for Jack O'Neill.

He eventually calmed down, although he didn't move away from her. She was actually starting to feel stiff but didn't want to disturb him. It was when she realized that he had moved to the 'embarrassment' stage that she finally pulled back, slightly.

"Are you okay?" she asked lovingly.

"Hmmph", he replied – which really didn't tell her anything.

"Jack?"

"Hmmph", he said again, burying his head even more firmly into her neck.

"Jack – you will have to eventually eat and drink you know – and then of course your bladder will become _very_ uncomfortable!" She could feel, rather than hear, his snort. At least he finally lifted his head.

He _was _embarrassed and tried to surreptitiously wipe his face to remove evidence of his tears. She simply reached over and grabbed a handkerchief off the night table and handed it to him.

"Thks!' he said gruffly.

"Jack." When he didn't respond she said it again. "Jack."

"What?" he asked, not looking at her.

"Thank you."

"Thank me? What for – for having me blubber all over you."

"No – for trusting me and loving me enough to share something so important with me. I've known for a long time – we all have, Daniel, Teal'c and me – that Charlie is a huge part of your life, of who you are. We – I – would never take that away from you or belittle it. The fact that you told me about him, that you shared his life with me – means more than you'll ever know. I love you Jack O'Neill – and don't you dare be embarrassed about letting me in to your life and your thoughts – and sometimes into your pain. Believe me when I say that all I feel is fortunate that you were willing to share and it also makes me know that I can do the same to you someday."

He finally lifted his head and was able to look at her. She wanted to cry herself at the expression on his face. God – what he'd been through. She really didn't know how he'd been so strong as to survive.

Just then, a small smile broke out on his face. His eyes still mirrored his anguish – but his lips showed the indomitable spirit that was Jack O'Neill. "You promise?" he said softly.

"Promise – oh – to let you in to some of my deep secrets? Yes, I definitely will – but not right now, okay?" she smiled softly.

"Too much 'angst' for one day?" he said, a soft, lop-sided grin on his face.

"Just enough", she answered with a returning smile.

He leaned forward and gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek. It wasn't a kiss of passion – or even of a husband to a wife. No, it was a kiss of gratitude and of trust, between one good friend and another. "Thank you Sam. I've never – you're the first person I've – shared Charlie with."

This time it was she who leaned forward – but she kissed him on the lips. "I know, and I'm honored. I'm glad to know him."

The two sat beside each other for a long time. They didn't cuddle – they simply sat, shoulder touching shoulder, thinking about life, about _their_ new life together, on this planet. It was Jack who finally broke the silence.

"So, this started out about having kids!" He took a deep breath and turned to her. "The fact is Sam – yes, I'd like more – even though the thought terrifies me and excites me at the same time. But it wasn't something we talked about and I feel terrible if it's not something you want – or at least not something right now."

"Jack – I can't say as I've given it that much thought before, although I'm happy to know you want children. If you hadn't well – I would have accepted that and been happy with just the two of us – but I _would_ like to have your child. As for the timing – well, I admit that I worry that with a child we'll never make it home. It would be too difficult to travel and possibly too dangerous. If I do get pregnant well – we'll just have to maybe decide that this is where we're meant to be and give up on going back to earth."

"And you'd be okay with that?" he asked.

"Well, it would be hard, and I suppose we'd grieve – but at least I'd be with you and with our child or children. I know I could be happy here as long as we're together."

"God, I love you Samantha Carter! What did I ever do to deserve you?"

"You lived."


	8. Til Death Do Us Part

In the end they decided to stay for 3 days in the Inn. They hoped that, in that time, Cain would call it quits and head back to Canaan. They knew they hadn't seen the last of him but hoped that at least they would be considered well and truly married.

The only thing that worried Sam was Sarah Malachi. Her 'governess' might be in trouble from the widow and she really had nowhere to go. She had told Jack about the pregnancy, and the two of them had spent a long time trying to figure out what they could do to help her.

In the end they figured they might have to leave Canaan and take her with them. She could pretend to be a widow but that would only work if they moved a long way away.

"What about Adam?" Sam asked. "He isn't going to want to lose her _and_ his child?"

"He may decide to come."

"And leave his wife and everything he has?"

"I would", he said simply.

She fell in love with him even more at that instant.

They finally got their things together and left the morning of their fourth day. Jack went down to see Eliazar and pay the man the extra they owed for extending their 'honeymoon'. He figured it was well worth the price!

"We wish ye and yer wee missus all the luck in the world", the beaming landlord said as he pocketed the money. Ya got a good 'un there me lad!"

"That I do" Jack answered. He _knew_ he was the luckiest man in the world.

"Yer animals be all ready for you out in back. The man as was lookin' for ye left yesterday. I heard tell he was none too happy. Seems he got taken fer quite a bit o' gold at the Crown! Can't say as I dinna worn him", Eliazar chortled.

As Jack went back up the stairs to get Sam he couldn't help but laugh to himself at the Innkeepers referring to Sam as his 'wee missus'. He wondered what the man would say if he'd ever seen Sam the soldier! As for 'wee', hell she was taller than Eliazar.

"Everything set?" she asked.

"Yup – time to go. According to our host, Cain returned home yesterday, none too happy I'm sure."

"No. He's going to make trouble for us."

"Yeah – nothing we can't handle. We're good at dealing with slime balls, Carter."

"Yes Sir!", she grinned.

"Come on Major – let's go."

They rode out of town, stopping and looking back just once. They'd both remember this place as long as they lived. It had been a moment out of time, but one to be savored and remembered with joy.

They arrived in Canaan late that evening after most people were in bed asleep. They made their way to Jack's small house, out behind his blacksmith shop. They were surprised, and worried, to see a faint light on inside.

"Careful", Jack said softly, as they dismounted. "Could be Cain or one of his men." They silently led the horses to the shed in the back garden and tied them up. "We'll be back to feed and groom you", he said softly to the horses.

Before returning to the house, Jack grabbed a crow bar from the shed and handed Sam a large hammer. When she looked at it with a raised eyebrow he grinned and shrugged. "Hey, just remember combat 101 – if you don't have a weapon, use whatever is at hand. Believe me, they won't be expecting you to know what to do – element of surprise!"

She nodded although she was a little concerned. It had been years since she'd fought, and she had not done anything that physical since being turned into a child.

Jack tried to look in the window, to see who was in the house, but the curtains were drawn tightly. He shook his head at Sam and pointed silently to the door. When he tried to open it he could tell it was bolted from the inside. The only way to enter was by breaking a window or by knocking and having whoever was inside open the door.

He gestured to Sam, using their old hand signals, to tell her to hide while he knocked. She would be his back up if there was trouble.

He was surprised at how rapidly his heart was beating. It had been a lot of years since he'd felt like he was on a mission, although there'd been a few times, when Amos was still alive, where he'd had to pull out some of his training.

Once Sam was well hidden, he knocked gently on the door. There was silence and then he heard slow, tentative footsteps come to the back door. They stopped and there was silence again. His heart beating even faster, Jack gripped the crow bar tightly.

"Who's there?" a soft voice asked.

Jack frowned – who the hell was this? It didn't sound like Cain, or even a man for that matter.

"It's O'Neill", he answered. He instantly heard the bar being lifted and the door opened. Framed in the light from inside was Sarah – her face red and swollen from crying.

"Oh thank God Jack!" she cried. "Is Samantha with you?" She looked around as if trying to find her friend.

"Are you alone?" Jack asked first.

"Yes. I came here when the widow threw me out. I had nowhere else to go and your apprentice said it would be okay. I hope it is?"

"Of course", he answered gently. "Sam", he called softly. "It's okay – it's Sarah."

Sam soon appeared and together she and Jack entered his house. As soon as she walked in Sarah threw her arms around her.

"Oh God Samantha! I didn't know what had happened to you. The widow is furious and she sent Cain after you. They were convinced you were running off to Mirthmarra."

"We did", Sam answered calmly. "Come on, let's sit down." She drew the other woman into Jack's kitchen, where a lone light was burning. The stove was dark and it was chilly so Jack immediately began to light it as the two women sat and talked.

"You did?" Sarah asked in surprise. "So – does that mean - ?

"That we're married? Yes, we got married four days ago and it's legal and binding."

"Oh." Sarah began to cry once more, whether from sadness, fear or happiness for her friend Sam couldn't say.

"I'm, I'm happy for you Samantha, Jack, really I am – but Cain is going to be angry. He's going to do something and the widow will back him up."

"We know Sarah. It's okay, don't worry – Jack and I are used to dealing with this kind of thing."

"What?" Sarah looked at them in confusion. "What do you mean? You're barely grown up for goodness sake. I mean – I know you had to deal with Amos for a lot of years Jack, and that's enough to make anyone tough – but Samantha, you haven't had to deal with anything, really. As much as she's a silly, vain woman, the widow has always treated you well."

Sam and Jack looked at each other, wondering if now was the time to tell their friend the truth. At Jack's nod Sam reached over and took Sarah's hand.

"Sarah, there's something we need to tell you and you're going to find it hard to believe – but it is the truth." She paused to gather her thoughts.

"Jack and I have known each other for a long, long time – before we came to this planet."

"This planet? What do you mean? What are you saying?" Sarah was beginning to look frightened but again Jack nodded.

"Jack and I are from a long way away – from another planet Sarah. We worked together for many years and travelled through the galaxy. We're from a planet more advanced than this one. On our last mission together we were trapped by a volcano." When Sarah looked even more confused Sam realized that she had no idea what that was as there were none here – at least close enough for people to know about them.

"A volcano is a mountain that explodes, sending melted rock everywhere."

"Melting rock? Samantha please, what are you saying? I don't understand!" She sounded as if she were going to cry.

"We know Sarah", Jack sat down opposite her. "We know this is hard to believe, but as Sam – Samantha said, it's true. We really are from another place. After the mountain exploded something happened – we don't know what. All we know is that we woke up here and we'd become children again – at least our bodies were physically children. Our minds remained as they were, with all our memories." Jack stopped speaking, knowing that they'd already overloaded the young woman with more information than she could probably deal with.

"So, you're telling me you're from a different _planet_ and that you are adults – and have been all the time – dressed in child's bodies?"

"Yes", Jack answered simply.

Sarah was shaking her head in disbelief. Something must have happened to her friends, something to make them lose their minds.

"Sarah think", Sam added. "Did you ever see me behave as a child? You were the one that said I was an 'old soul' – you must have sensed that I wasn't that young."

"I – I just meant that you seemed wise for your age", she said, shaking her head. "I never thought you were an _adult_."

"I know, because it seems impossible to believe. But it is true. Sarah, I'm 46 years old – Jack here is 61. We both lived a whole other life before we came here."

She looked between the two of them in disbelief. When she saw that they looked serious she started to think that maybe – just maybe – they were telling the truth.

"But why?" she asked. "Why would you end up here?"

"We don't know", Jack answered. "We've wondered too. We – somehow figured we'd been given a second chance after the mountain exploded."

"A second chance? You mean you thought you died and were brought back?" The young woman's eyes got wide at that. The population here did worship a divine being and did have a belief in an afterlife, similar to many earth religions. They did not, however, believe that the divine one interfered in the lives of men and women to such an extent.

"We don't know Sarah – maybe. All we know is that we're here now although we hope to one day return to our own home."

"Do you – did you have families? Did you leave people behind?" she asked.

"Yes", answered Sam. "I have a father and brother. My brother's married and has two – or at least _had_ two children when I left. He could have more now. We also had teammates and good friends that we left behind."

Sarah looked at Jack. "What about you? Did you leave family?"

Sam peered at Jack closely, wondering how he'd answer that. She realized that she'd never really asked him about any family and was curious herself.

"I have some aunts and uncles and cousins", he replied, "but no immediate family. Like Sam though, I have friends and our two teammates."

"Teammates? Who are these?"

"We worked for our country's military", explained Sam. "We worked to protect our world and also to explore other worlds. There were two others on our team; Daniel Jackson, a scholar and Teal'c, also a soldier. They were like brothers to us."

"I see. They will think you are dead?"

"Probably", Jack said looking at Sam once again. It was difficult for them to think of their families and Daniel and Teal'c and know that they thought they'd been killed. It must have been hell on Jacob, especially.

"You say you wish to return?" Sarah asked, once she had begun to process everything. "How will you do that?"

"We need to find a Stargate – it's a large round ring. It looks like it's made of stone. It will lead us home."

"Is there one of these – Stargates – here on our world?" she asked.

"We do not know", replied Sam. "We hope to find out."

"You would be wise to leave soon to find it. It would be better for you to be out of reach of Cain."

"Yeah, we thought about that too", Jack nodded.

There was nothing but the sound of the crackling fire for many minutes. Sarah finally looked at her two friends. "Can I come with you?" she asked. "There is nothing for me here but shame. There will be no life for me or my child."

They both knew it was true, but they also wondered how she would feel about leaving everything she had known and moving to a world much different than what she was used to.

"Sarah, if you want to come of course, you are welcome, but you must understand that it will be very different and very hard for you. You will have to learn a whole new way of living."

"Will I be accepted on your world? Will my child be accepted?"

"Yes, there is no shame in having a child out of wedlock on our world. Many people do it."

"And will it be a good life for my child?"

"It can be", answered Jack. "We will make sure you are looked after Sarah, both you and your child."

"Then I will come."

By this time it was late and the three went to bed, with Sarah sleeping on a mattress on the floor in the small sitting room. Jack and Sam made their way to the one and only bedroom.

"Sorry" he said as she looked at the small, single bed.

Grinning she looked at him. "No problem – just watch where you put your sidearm!"

He grinned back. "Where would you like me to put it?"

The next morning they had breakfast in silence, each of them knowing that things were about to change.

* * *

><p>"She cannot marry", Cain shouted. "She is underage and her mother did not give her permission!" The people of the town, including the Mayor and the Council, were all assembled in the main hall. After it was discovered that Jack and Samantha had returned, married, things had really hit the fan.<p>

The Widow, with Cain's backing, had insisted that Samantha return home and that the 'marriage' be annulled. When things got vicious, with threats being uttered against Jack, the Mayor had called a meeting to hear both sides of the issue.

"She _is _married", Jack spoke calmly, although Sam could tell he was seething inside. "_We_ are married – legally husband and wife. The Widow" – he gestured to the woman seated beside Cain – "isn't even Samantha's real mother. We all know that she's practically ignored her since we came here and that Sarah", he gestured to that young woman, "has looked after her. The only reason she is bringing this claim is because you" he pointed at Cain, "wanted Samantha for yourself and you're mad she didn't want to have anything to do with you."

Cain stood up, red-faced and furious. "You have no right to speak like this. You are nothing but a blacksmith!"

"So, what does that have to say to anything? Yes, I am a blacksmith – a well-respected member of this community. I am also Samantha's husband."

"No, you are not!"

"Mr. Cain, please be quiet and sit down. This affair – er – matter, does not affect you. It is between the Widow, her – adoptive daughter and Mr. O'Neill", Adam Fortwick said firmly.

Sam was pretty sure that Cain's eyeballs were about to pop out of his head he was so livid. Still, she was grateful that the Mayor was reasonable. She knew, in fact, that he was on their side, but he did have to be careful and appear to be unbiased.

The discussion went on for a while concerning Sam's guardianship. The council came to the conclusion that the Widow, while not an ideal parent, _was_ in fact the legal guardian of one Samantha Carter. Sam objected, as did Jack, but their objections were overruled.

The next issue was then about the legality of the marriage itself. Some wanted it overturned and have Samantha returned to the Widow. The others felt that she _was _married and should be allowed to remain with Jack. It looked pretty evenly split between the two sides. Sam looked nervously at Jack but he simply winked at her, which for some odd reason, made her feel much better.

Sam finally stood up and asked to speak. She hated the thought that she had to appear so subservient, but knew now was _not _the time to fight for women's rights. After a short discussion she was given permission and faced the Council. She knew she had better be eloquent as her future might just depend on her ability to sway the men of the Town.

"Mr. Mayor, esteemed members of the Council, thank you for the opportunity to speak. I would like to begin by acknowledging that the Widow has always treated me well. Not, perhaps, as a mother to a child, but well enough. For the most part I didn't see her and she didn't interfere in my 'upbringing'." There were a few gasps and 'tut tuts' especially from the women in the audience. Out of the corner of her eye Sam could see the Widow fidget in discomfort. "Still, she didn't harm me or beat me. It was Sarah Malachi who truly behaved as my mother and showed me love and comfort. Needless to say, however, this Council _has_ deemed the Widow to be my legal guardian. The real issue is, however, whether or not Jack and I are legally married or whether she has a right to force me to return to her and to make me marry someone else."

Sam stopped and took a deep breath. "A couple of weeks ago, Mr. Cain showed up at our house with the intent of pressing his –unwanted – attentions on me. I made it very clear, to both the Widow and to Mr. Cain that I would never, ever contemplate marriage with him. His response to that was that he would forcibly 'take me' – rape me – without benefit of marriage if I refused." With this there was a gasp in the audience, this time from both the men and the women. Cain was detested by everyone and no one was surprised – but they _were_ shocked to be presented with such obvious confirmation of his evil.

"It's a lie!" he shouted.

"No, it is not a lie", Sam answered calmly. "I'm sure that all of us here who know Mr. Cain will agree that he would do anything to get what he wants!" There were heads nodding throughout the audience. They certainly knew him enough to know that this was true.

"When I spoke to the Widow, entreating her to stop Mr. Cain and to tell him to leave me in peace, her reply was that Cain had promised her a huge dowry in order to wed me. She told me plainly that she needed the money and that I was the easiest and most sure way for her to get it – with as little trouble to herself as possible."

Sam didn't look at her 'mother' at these words, but knew that the woman was probably about ready to swallow her tongue. Unlike Cain, no one was afraid of her and this kind of thing could destroy her reputation. For any mother to 'sell' her daughter to a man like Cain was considered despicable.

"So, you see, gentleman, I felt like I had no choice. I went to see Mr. O'Neill, who had been a close friend for many years – before we even arrived here in Canaan. I knew he had my best interests at heart and that he loved me as I loved him." She stopped here and turned to face the audience. "I want each of you to know that we never, ever acted inappropriately. Our friendship was just that – and would have remained that way until such time as Jack could ask the Widow for his permission to court me. It was only the circumstances that made it necessary for us to elope. We were married in Mirthmarra and there consummated our marriage. We have been married for a week and there is a good possibility that I am already with child. Although I respect this Council and the good people of this town, I tell you that I will _never_ voluntarily return to the care of a woman who was willing to sell me to be forcibly married or raped. I am married to Jack O'Neill and will remain so, for the rest of my life!"

She sat down amidst the dead silence of the room. She carefully glanced at Jack and could see him give a tiny nod.

"And do you have anything to say Mr. O'Neill?" the Mayor finally asked.

"Only that everything that Samantha has said is the truth. I ask all of you to judge us on our characters – the Widow and Mr. Cain versus Samantha and myself. We have never done anything dishonest or inappropriate. Samantha has always been a dutiful daughter until she was forced, by the selfishness of the Widow and the lust of Mr. Cain, to flee her home and seek help. I would also like to repeat what she just said. We are legally married and will remain married for the rest of our lives! Under no conditions will I allow her to be sold to a man who is known to be a scoundrel and a pervert!"

The murmuring grew in the room and many angry and disgusted glances were being thrown towards both the Widow and Cain. The Council opted to make their decision in private – probably because they didn't want Cain to go after any of them for their decision.

It only took 10 minutes for the Council to return. The Mayor stood.

"The decision of the Council is that Jack O'Neill and Samantha Carter are legally wed and shall remain so. The Widow has no longer any rights as far as Samantha O'Neill is concerned. Samantha is now under the custody of her husband and no one is to interfere in their legally recognized marriage. The Council has spoken."

"Stop!" Cain stood up. "I want to know the vote. I want to know who voted for this!"

"Mr. Cain you are out of order. The Council has spoken and no further details will be given."

Jack and Sam were immediately surrounded by the people of the Town and congratulated. An impromptu picnic was begun in the town square to celebrate the marriage.

It was while Sam was eating a piece of cake which someone had brought out, that she happened to glance over and see Adam and Sarah arguing. She then noticed that someone else was watching them – Naomi.

She could tell, from the expression on the woman's face that she knew exactly what was going on between her husband and Sarah. Sam suddenly felt extremely frightened for her friend. Naomi was an evil and vindictive woman and -

"SLUT!"

Uh oh, Sam put down her cake and looked to find Jack. She'd been right.

"You are a slut!" Naomi reached out and slapped Sarah across the face. The talking suddenly stopped and everyone stared at the spectacle in front of them.

"Naomi!" Adam entreated, trying to draw his wife away.

"Don't touch me you bastard! You've been sleeping with her for years, don't try and deny it! She's a whore and you are her whore master."

Jack walked purposely up to the scene, hoping to be able to stop things before they got out of hand, although it was probably already too late. So intent was he on what was happening in front of him, he didn't notice Cain slip in behind him.

Jeziah Cain was beyond livid. He was insane with anger and hate and jealousy. As far as he was concerned, Samantha belonged to him. He'd lusted after her for years but had waited until she was old enough that the townspeople wouldn't be scandalized. He'd made a mistake, he realized. He should just have taken her when he'd first seen her. She would have had to marry him then!

Well, he was not going to admit defeat. She was his and he was going to get her back. All he had to do was get rid of O'Neill and then he could have her. To the victor go the spoils! No one would say or do much. They knew he was too powerful, that he was a force in this town, unlike a simple, uneducated blacksmith.

The more he'd thought about it, the more he convinced himself that he had a right – no, a duty – to rid the world of the man who'd stolen his bride. He waited until O'Neill was distracted by that bitch Naomi Fortwick and then he struck.

It was Sam's scream of 'COLONEL' that saved his life. He told her later that hearing his title immediately put him into soldier mode and he'd reacted instinctively and quickly. If she'd called 'Jack' he was pretty sure he would have reacted much differently and would probably be dead.

As it was, as soon as he heard her scream, he turned and grabbed the man behind him. He wasn't quite quick enough and felt a burning pain in his low back, although it barely registered. Instead he tackled Cain and they both fell to the ground.

There was a strange 'crack' and Cain was instantly still. Jack was also still, but it was from sudden tiredness. He couldn't figure out what was wrong, so just lay there, on top of the man who had tried to kill him.

"Jack." He heard Sam's worried sounding voice above him, but was so tired – so very tired. Still, she seemed to want something so he slowly tried to roll over and get off of Cain. He was kind of surprised, somewhere in the back of his confused mind, that Cain hadn't objected to him lying on top of him.

"OW!" Rolling over had been a mistake because, although he didn't know it, the knife was still sticking out of his back. "What the-?" He tried reaching behind him to see what was hurting. He wondered if he'd fallen on a sharp stick or something.

"Jack, stop." Sam was kneeling beside him, her hand on his shoulder. "Just don't move, okay?"

"Okay but would you get that thing out from under me? I must have rolled on something." His voice sounded terribly weak and slurred and he was surprised that the brief fight had taken so much out of him.

"No Jack, you didn't roll on anything." Sam looked up. "Hurry please."

"Be careful – Cain" He tried to warn her that the man was dangerous and could still try something.

"Don't worry Jack – Cain's dead", she answered, sounding not at all concerned.

"Dead?" He tried to look at her, completely confused. "Wha – hapn'd to him?" He tried to think when the man could have died but it was getting much too hard to concentrate."

"He broke his neck when you fell."

"Huh?" He couldn't quite process what she was saying. Had they fallen off something? Is that how the man broke his neck?

"Jack, Jack, stay with me now, okay?"

"'Kay – wha's wrong? Where's Cain?"

"Cain stabbed you. You have a knife in your back. He broke his neck when he fell and won't bother us anymore."

"Kay." He lay for a few seconds before her words got through to him. "He _stabbed me_? Basta – OW!" He yelped when Sam held some clean cloths to the wound to try and stop the bleeding. She didn't want to chance moving the knife until they had him inside.

"Okay, set it down beside him. I'm going to need some strong men to lift him carefully onto the board and take him to Doc Soloman's."

Before anyone had the chance to move O'Neill and completely without warning, there was a scream, followed by shouts and then silence. Jack was still groggy and didn't seem to notice, but Sam did. She looked over to where the crowd seemed to part of its own volition and watched as someone – something – walked through the crowd. She slowly got to her feet, a feeling of dread filling her. This being, coming slowly towards her, was not human.

_**Mwahahaha - eevil cliffie - and return to sci-fi!**_


	9. Rodari

Daniel looked through the window at the darkened room. The Stargate was still, the room empty. There were no teams off world and everything was quiet. The SGC was in mourning – they had lost two of their own. It was not just any two – but the man who had been first through the Gate, a leader they followed out of loyalty and confidence and the woman who had saved them more times than they could count, whose brilliance was legendary.

He still couldn't quite believe that they were gone. He kept expecting to hear Jack behind him, to see Sam with her look of concentration and excitement. No – they shouldn't be gone. They'd left a huge hole in the universe, which could never be filled.

"I do not believe they are lost, Daniel Jackson." Teal'c somber voice came from behind him. He stood silently as his friend joined him to look out at the gateway to the stars, which they had travelled as a team of four.

"Everyone says they're dead Teal'c, that there's no way they could have survived."

"This is Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter we are discussing", he replied. "There is always a way."

"Maybe not this time, my friend, maybe we have to accept that they're gone."

So lost in thought was he – and in grief – that it almost didn't register when the chevrons began to light up and the gate to turn. It was finally when he heard the announcement, that there was an off-world activation, that he took note.

"I didn't think any teams were out", he said with a frown.

"They are not. Maybe someone is coming to visit."

"Could be Jacob", Daniel said, although he soon lost interest. Still, they waited to see who it could be, knowing that it was not going to be the two they hoped for.

The event horizon formed, with the 'kawoosh' they'd grown to recognize. They waited, as did General Hammond and the Lieutenant on duty. The SF's had appeared in the gateroom, ready to defend earth from whatever foe might appear.

The iris suddenly closed, at the General's command, when no IDC was received. A few seconds later and the gate shut down. No one had come through.

_**Seven Years Later**_

He almost didn't go this year, although at the last minute changed his mind. It had meant a lot those first few years but now – now it just brought back memories of better times, of days when there was friendship and laughter and even sometimes pain – but always shared.

Now, as he stood in the cold, bleak cemetery it hit him why he hadn't wanted to come. This was not the way to remember his friends. They were not here, their bones did not rest under the frozen earth. Their bodies were light years away and the memory of them was in his heart. Their souls – well, hopefully their souls were somewhere, enjoying the peace of eternity – together. He half smiled, hoping that Jack was having fun, wherever he was.

Daniel looked at the others, standing silently beside him. He wondered if they too were beginning to think better of this annual ritual. General Hammond, retired now, looked worn and old. His granddaughter, now a senior in high school, stood by his side, her hand holding his arm as if to hold him steady against the brisk wind.

Janet stood beside Cassie, now a young woman in college. The doctor too looked tired and the lines around her eyes had grown. She still worked too hard, cared too much and suffered when anyone in her charge was hurt or died. At least she had Cassie, Daniel thought, although now that the young woman was away at college he suspected the good doctor was lonely.

Teal'c! Thank God for his friend. He'd been worried that Teal'c couldn't make the memorial this year, busy as he was with the Free Jaffa Nation. Still, he'd never missed an anniversary and Daniel appreciated his presence. There was something eternally comforting and _solid_ about Teal'c. He also knew that his friend still did not believe Jack and Sam were dead.

"I will only believe they are lost, Daniel Jackson, when I see the proof. I know Colonel O'Neill and Samantha Carter. If anyone could survive, it would be them."

"Then where are they Teal'c? If they were alive they would have come home."

"They may not be able to", he said simply.

Still, Teal'c came each year to the memorial, if for nothing else than to give support to his friends.

Following the short memorial they all went to Janet's house for coffee and something to eat. Daniel stood watching as the others attempted to engage in conversation. It was sad, he thought to himself, to watch them now. Unlike the years when they had all served together, they almost felt like strangers and acted like strangers. Oh, they'd tried to keep in touch but eventually the contact had grown more infrequent and the conversations more stilted. Except for Teal'c, he hadn't spoken to anyone since last year.

"Daniel", Janet approached him. "What are you up to now?"

"Oh, I'm still in D.C. although I've been asked to come back to the Academy and teach the students about the Gate and our various allies – and enemies."

"Really? So you'll be back in Colorado Springs? That'll be nice."

"Yeah, maybe, I haven't decided yet. I've also been offered a teaching position at Berkeley. I'm considering that as well."

"And not work for the Air Force anymore? Won't you miss it?"

He laughed ironically. "Miss it? No, I don't think so. It's kind of lost its point for me now. I think maybe I'll be relieved to be away from it."

"But you won't be able to go through the Gate again."

"I haven't gone for a while anyway Janet. They don't really need me anymore."

Daniel and Teal'c had stayed with the SGC after O'Neill and Carter's death seven years before. It hadn't been the same though, and after a year both of them had decided to leave. Teal'c had returned to work with the Jaffa Nation and Daniel had gone to Atlantis. General Hammond had moved to DC and General Hank Landry had taken his place. He was an okay guy, but neither man had the heart to keep going with things changed so drastically.

Janet had also stayed for a while but eventually had moved to the Academy Hospital, burnt out after so many years on the front lines. She'd also wanted to be more available to Cassie, who was dealing with the typical issues of a teenager.

Eventually Daniel had been asked to move to DC to advise the Pentagon and senior military officials about the world beyond earth. He'd actually felt relief being away from the Stargate and all its memories.

His life hadn't been bad, he realized, although he often wondered how different it would have been if he hadn't lost his friends so many years ago. He loved Sam like a sister and had felt her loss keenly. Losing Jack, however, had left an even bigger wound.

Jack had become the father he'd lost so young, the brother he'd never had, the mentor he needed, the family he desperately wanted. Without the older man he felt lost – like he hadn't felt since before that first trip to Abydos so many years ago. Losing Sam, and Jack, were two too many losses in a life filled with loss. He had decided, at that moment in his life, that he'd never let anyone in again, never love again like he had. It was safer that way although he knew his life was but a thin shadow of what it once had been.

Teal'c's life, after leaving earth, was fulfilling. In many ways, he had realized his dream of helping to free his people. He had a woman he loved, a son and grandson, and work that kept him busy. But he too felt the loss of his friends. O'Neill had changed his life, had given him freedom and hope. Samantha Carter had helped open his eyes to the wonders of the universe, to compassion and to joy. He missed them fiercely. But there was something deep inside of him that told him he would one day see his friends again. It was this that had allowed him to go on. The one thing that he found difficult however, was to see the spark die in Daniel and the others.

The one person who was missing today was Jacob. Daniel looked around, as if expecting the man/Tokra to pop out from behind a door. He'd come the first couple of years to the memorial but hadn't said much and had left quickly thereafter. They all felt terrible but knew there was nothing they could do to help him or to ease the pain of losing your child. The one person who could have understood was one of the ones they'd lost. Although Jacob kept working in the fight against the Goa'uld, Daniel knew that he was a broken man.

The only time he'd seen Jacob look anything but lost, was when Teal'c had said something to him, quietly, after one of the services. He didn't know exactly what it was, but he'd seen a brief flare of hope in the man's eyes. Teal'c had probably told him of his belief that they were still alive. He didn't know if that was kind or cruel. He kind of suspected that Jacob spent a lot of time searching for his daughter and the Colonel. He just prayed that Selmak helped him deal with his grief.

No, Daniel thought, as he looked around the room, he didn't think he'd come back again. He wanted to remember the good times, not be reminded of a loss so deep that it had broken all the people in the room.

She stood slowly, looking towards the alien being. She didn't remember ever seeing a race like this before. The – man? – was tall, much taller than the average human, and thin. He had pitch-black hair, worn long so that it touched his shoulders. His skin was pale, almost translucent, and his eyes – his eyes were red with irises that reminded her of nothing so much as a lizard. She could feel a ribbon of fear snake through her body.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Adam Fortwick stepped forward and looked at the 'alien'. Sam could tell he was frightened, as was everyone, but was showing true courage.

"I look for two humans", the alien hissed. "You will tell me where they are."

"Uh, we're all 'human', so that's going to be a bit hard", the Mayor replied.

The mysterious creature turned his head slowly, peering at the people gathered around. Sam was sure that no one was breathing and they were all standing frozen in terror. He gaze rested on different individuals but then moved on. It almost felt as if he were looking inside each person.

"He is here" he spoke softly. "I feel him. You will give him to me."

"I uh thought you said there were two? And anyway, I don't know how you could 'feel' anyone and we're certainly not giving you anyone!"

The creature slowly lifted his arm. Sam could see some kind of metallic cylinder in his hand. There was a slight flash of light, and the next thing she knew Adam was on the ground, groaning in pain.

Sarah ran up and knelt down beside him. "Adam, are you okay?" She reached out and cradled his head in her arms. A couple of seconds later he groaned again and then opened his eyes.

Sam couldn't help but glance at Naomi who, although still frightened, looked with hate at Sarah. Great, she thought, one more thing to add to this whole mess.

While everyone was focused on Adam, Sam knelt carefully down beside Jack. She knew they needed to get him help, quick, but didn't' want to draw attention to him. So far the crowd was standing in front of him and the alien hadn't seemed to notice.

"I say again, where is he?" the alien asked.

"We don't know who you mean?" screeched Naomi.

"The Ancient One", he replied simply.

Oh God, thought Sam. Please don't let him mean Jack! She knew, however, that it was likely. She couldn't imagine an alien looking for one of the villagers.

"Ancient one? There", Naomi pointed at Cyrus, the oldest man in the village. "He's ancient. Take him!"

"Naomi!" exclaimed Josiah. "What are you doing? Be quiet!"

"I will not. He's going to hurt us and Cyrus is old anyway."

As she was speaking, the alien walked slowly up to poor Cyrus, who was cowering in fear. A couple of the other villagers tried to protect him, but the alien simply cast them aside. When he reached the old man he put his hand out and touched him.

Cyrus whimpered, too terrified to do more than stand there. After a couple of seconds the alien lowered his hand and turned towards Naomi.

"You lie! It is not he."

"No, I'm not lying. He's the oldest one here."

"I am looking for the Ancient One – and I can feel him. Give him to me or you shall begin to die."

"We don't know who you mean", she cried.

The alien's eyes again moved around the crowd. They stopped briefly when they spied someone lying on the ground. He slowly walked closer, but stopped when he realized the man was dead. He then turned back and spoke to the crowd of people.

"They are not of this world", he said. "They would have come to this place many years ago – seven rotations. There were two of them, a man and a woman. He is the Ancient One, she is his servant."

"Seven rotations? What -" They all began looking at each other, trying to figure out what the strange creature was saying. It was Sarah who first realized and she started and looked over at Sam, remembering her friend's words.

"Oh -", she started to speak but stopped herself in time. She saw Sam's expression and knew that her friend understood something of what was happening.

"You", the alien pointed at Sarah. "You know something. You know who it is."

"No, no I don't", she cried. "I'm just worried for my friend. You hurt him."

Again the alien stared, as if trying to determine the truth. It seemed as if he was satisfied so he turned back to the one who seemed to want to help him. "You, tell me who has been with you for seven rotations."

"Seven - ? I don't know what -" Naomi suddenly stopped and her eyes grew round. She slowly turned to where Samantha was kneeling beside her husband. She looked directly into Sam's eyes – and knew.

"It is them", she screeched, stepping back and pointing at Sam and Jack. "They came here seven years ago, together. They are the ones you want."

"Naomi", Adam struggled to his feet. "What are you doing? Be quiet. It can't be Jack and Samantha – they were just children."

But the alien was no longer listening. He walked forward slowly, deliberately. Sam moved over until she was shielding Jack with her body but the alien simply moved her out of the way, his strength phenomenal. He then bent down and touched the unconscious man on the face.

Sam was sure she could see Jack shiver and grew even more terrified when she saw the slight smile on the alien's face.

"This is he. This is the Ancient One." He stood slowly and faced Sam. "And you are his servant."

"No, I am his wife", she replied calmly. "And you are wrong – his is no ancient. You can see for yourself that he is young."

The frightening creature ignored her completely. He touched his wrist and spoke in a language none of them could understand. "You will come with me", he said to Sam.

"No – no we won't. Jack is hurt and needs help. If you take him he will die and I won't let that happen."

"He will not die, I promise you", the alien said, again with a smile. It didn't make her feel any better.

"You will leave", Adam said, again standing tall. A number of the other men stepped forward as if to stand between the alien and Jack and Samantha. "He is one of ours and we protect our own."

"You will protect him to your death?" the alien asked.

"If need be", replied Adam calmly.

"NO!" screamed Naomi. She turned furiously to her husband and the other men. "What are you doing? You would let him kill us for the lives of these two", she spat out. "They are not even from here. What do we really know about them? They showed up here from who knows where. Maybe they belong to this man."

"That is no 'man', Naomi and they do not belong to anyone. They are our friends and members of this community. What kind of person are you that you would give them up so easily?"

"Me? What kind of a person am I? I'm a woman who's had to watch her own husband sleep with another woman. I'm the woman who has watched you care for your _friends_ more than for me. I'm the woman you refuse to sleep with, refuse to have children with, even though I am your _wife_. I want him to take these two away, and take your slut away too." She turned back to the alien. "Take them! Take them all and leave us in peace!"

The alien stared at the being in front of him. Evil as he was, he recognized another being filled with anger and hate. He smiled slowly, enjoying the spectacle. He could enjoy it now – now that he had found the one for whom they'd being searching. His commander would be pleased. He would also not mind if he took some pleasure with these people.

"You are intelligent", he said softly to Naomi. "You recognize what is important, and that is to live and to save yourself. Here", he said, holding out the cylinder, "come and share the power that is mine and reap the reward for your wisdom."

She stared at the alien as everyone around her grew quiet. She wasn't quite sure what to make of it, but the creature was smiling at her. Maybe she'd benefit from the whole episode and get rid of those she hated. She slowly began to approach him.

"Naomi", her husband said, a warning in his voice.

"Leave me be", she hissed. She continued to walk forward, until she stood in front of the man, or whatever he was. His eyes stared into hers and she felt mesmerized by his presence.

"Here, take this", he held out the object in his hand, his lips curving upward, his voice soft.

Naomi reached out, hesitating only briefly, and grasped the object. For a short moment she stood, her face filled with wonder and joy. It was amazing! She felt the power flow through her and felt like she could do anything.

The townspeople stared at her in fear and loathing. She looked like someone possessed, filled with a strange light which seemed to glow hideously around her. They watched as her expression began to change, from ecstasy to shock to agony.

Someone in the crowd gasped when Naomi opened her mouth and began to scream silently, in agony. It felt to all of them as if it went on forever, although in actual fact it was but minutes. In that time, however, they could see the life begin to drain out of her. Her face still frozen in terror and pain, she slowly dropped down to the ground, dead.

The people did not move – so horrified they could not react. It was Sam who finally stood and stepped forward.

"Who are you?" she asked. The alien turned to her, as if nothing untoward had happened.

"I am of the Rodari. I am here for the Ancient One."

"What do you want with him?" she asked.

"Through him we will rise up and conquer all", he answered. "Now you will come." He walked, again slowly and calmly, towards Sam and Jack. He touched his wrist again, and the three of them disappeared.


	10. Captive

_**Sorry for the delay in writing. I admit to experiencing a bit of writer's block with my stories. I'll try and update regularly and please, keep the reviews coming. They do help when I hit a block!**_

He knew he couldn't be in Canaan. He stared in curiosity at the light overhead and recognized that it was technology they didn't have in the village – or on the planet, for that matter. He was too out of it, too 'wonky' feeling to really care however. He just continued to stare and let his mind drift.

"Jack", he heard as if through a long tunnel. He debated about responding when he heard his name called again. With a slight groan he let his head flop to the side to see who had disturbed his detached state.

"Sam?" he said – or tried to say. His voice came out as a soft rasp.

"It's me Jack. How are you feeling?" He could tell she was upset, frightened, but he didn't know why. The feeling of not being 'quite here' remained. Something was bothering him, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. Wait – he knew what it was!

Where was the water? They always gave him a drink of water when he woke up in the infirmary. He couldn't understand why Major Carter continued to look at him and not give him something to drink.

"I'm sorry Jack, I don't have any water", she answered, without him saying anything.

He frowned. What was going on? He blinked a couple of times and watched as her anxious face came in and out of focus. He was having trouble seeing her clearly and couldn't figure out quite what was going on.

"What - ?", he asked, not even sure himself what he was asking.

"We've been taken by an alien race and brought to their space ship", she explained in response to his less than coherent question. "The – alien – said they are the Rodari. I've never heard of them or seen them before but I don't think they're friends."

"Where – they?" he stumbled around the words – still confused as to why he couldn't think, or speak, properly.

"I don't know. We were brought to the ship and then put into this room. One of the aliens carried you here and, and gave you something. I haven't seen anyone since then." She stopped and gently pushed the hair out of his eyes. "How are you feeling Jack?" she asked again. It was only then that he realized he hadn't answered her the first time.

"Okay", he answered, although he wasn't sure that was exactly true. He thought about it for a second but still couldn't tell. He didn't _think_ he was in any pain, but he didn't feel quite right. He frowned in concentration, trying to remember _something_, _anything_ but nothing came to him. "Sam?" he asked. He was suddenly feeling quite frightened.

"It's alright Jack. You were wounded, do you remember?"

Wounded? When had he been wounded? Were they on a mission? For some reason he didn't think that was the case, although he didn't know why. Were Teal'c and Daniel okay? That thought stabbed through him making him flinch. There was something – something about his friends, if only he could remember.

Oh God – maybe something had happened to them. Were they hurt – dead? "Sam? Where's – Daniel, Teal'c?"

She frowned back at him, looking confused, then concerned. "Jack, what do you remember?" she finally asked.

Remember? He tried to think. He – remembered – a horse? Why the hell would he be thinking about a horse? Then he had a picture of him holding Sam – hell, not just _holding_ her but – God – making love with her! It had long been his fantasy, but he usually didn't allow his thoughts to go quite so far. He knew it was dangerous to allow himself to think that way about his 2IC so he usually stopped those thoughts as soon as they popped into his fron.

He then tried to think about the last mission he – they – were on but couldn't bring anything to mind. In fact, everything seemed faded, as if it had happened a long time ago. But it couldn't have, could it? How long had he been – here? Where was here, anyway? He looked around the room for the first time and didn't recognize the place. Not only that, he knew it wasn't a – human place.

"I don't – Sam, where are we?" he asked, feeling even more confused.

"Jack, calm down. We are in an alien space ship – with a race called the Rodari. We were in Canaan, remember? We've been there for seven years and we just got married a week ago. Do you remember any of this?"

"Canaan?" He remembered back to his first thought upon waking. Yes – he was starting to remember Canaan and – God! He looked at Sam, his eyes wide in wonder. It all came flooding back. So, it was true, they really were married and – damn, Teal'c and Daniel – were back on earth and he hadn't seen them in years. "Yeah", he said finally, softly, "I remember now."

"Good", she smiled, "I was kind of worried there for a minute. Thought maybe you were trying to get rid of me!"

"Well, you woudn't darn my socks so I thought maybe -"

"- you'd trade me in for a new model?"

"Never!" he said, seriously. "I don't deserve you as it is Sam." He reached out to take her hand, but found that his didn't want to move. What the hell was wrong with him?

"What is it?" she asked, seeing his look.

"I can't move", he answered.

She reached out and touched his arm, but she was frowning as well. "Try again", she said, watching his hand. After a few moments of concentration he was able to move his fingers, but it took a lot of effort. He was really starting to worry.

"Are you in any pain?" she asked.

"Pain? No, why?"

"Jack, you were injured, remember?"

"No – how?"

"It was Cain – he stabbed you in the back."

"Stab – the bastard", he said with little emotion. "I should have expected it, although I thought he'd be sneakier about it."

"So, no pain? They removed the knife and gave you something when we arrived but didn't bandage the wound or anything. Whatever they gave you may have caused this. You're sure you're not in any pain?"

"Pretty sure!" he answered, giving her a look she hadn't seen in a while. It was a classic – 'Colonel O'Neill' look.

"Sorry, I'm just worried about you. You were bleeding pretty badly and I don't have any medical supplies."

As Jack felt his mind begin to respond better and to be clearer, it hit him what Sam had said. "Aliens?" he suddenly asked. "Who did you say they were again?"

"They – or he – called himself Rodari."

"Did he say what they wanted?"

"Yes – he said they wanted _you_. That you are the 'Ancient One' and that somehow you're going to help them gain control over the universe."

"Damn, do you mean to tell me we've found another race of megalomaniacal, blood sucking scum bags who want to conquer the galaxy and somehow makes slaves of everyone?"

"You are very intelligent for a lowly species", the voice speaking to them came from the doorway, which neither of them had heard open. Jack jumped, at least in his mind, because nothing else was working.

Sam however, _did_ jump and whirled to see an alien – a different one than had taken them on the planet.

"And whom do we have the pleasure of meeting now?" asked Jack calmly.

Man, thought Carter, she wished she could learn to be as cool and sarcastic as Jack was in these instances. He held firmly to the 'never let 'em see you sweat', club.

"I am Commander Matray, and who might _you_ be?" He looked at Jack the entire time he spoke, completely ignoring Sam.

"I _might_ be anyone", Jack replied. He could see from the darkening of the man's face that he didn't take well to sarcasm. Jack could also see that the alien's eyes appeared – dead. This was not a man – or an alien – to fool with, he suddenly realized. He'd better try and control his wit and his tongue. "Uh, actually, my name is Han Solo and this is Princess Leia", he said seriously. Now they'd see how much the Rodari knew about earth.

"Fine Han Solo. You shall remain here with the woman. Soon you will help us find the Zagat."

"The _what_?" Jack asked, with a frown.

"Please be warned that lying will do you no good. If you do not help us, if you do not tell us where it is", he stopped and slowly turned towards Sam. "We will kill your woman."

"Hey – whoa -" but Jack was talking to thin air as their visitor and turned and left as suddenly as he'd arrived. "What the hell is a Zagat?" he asked Sam. He didn't want to think about the alien's – what was the guy's name? – words.

"I have no idea. I've never heard the word before."

"God, why can't I move?" he tried to force his muscles to cooperate but nothing happened. "We've got to find a way out of here Sam", he said finally. "I think this is bad."

"Yes" she answered softly. She reached out and took his hand and held it, more worried than she wanted to show.

It was hours before they saw or heard from anyone. Jack had slowly begun to regain the ability to move but with that had come a return of the pain in his back. He told Sam it wasn't too bad, but in fact it burned horribly and made him feel extremely nauseated.

Just as he tried to sit up, the door opened and in walked another alien. If he wasn't mistaken, this was the guy who had first taken them from Canaan.

"What do you want?" Jack asked belligerently. He was frustrated and frightened that he was unable to protect Sam in his present condition.

"We want you Han Solo", the alien answered.

Jack couldn't help but grin at the name, although it didn't last. The situation was too dire. "Uh, you want me – for what?"

"You are to come with me. We will discuss the location of the Zagat and then we will retrieve it."

"Uh, you see, that's a bit of a problem because I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT."

The alien creature blinked, his red eyes practically glowing. Jack felt himself shiver. It almost looked as if his eyes were made of blood.

"You will tell us", he answered ominously. "Come."

"Okay, there's another problem. I don't think I can."

The alien approached him and pulled out a strange looking tool. It almost looked like a hypodermic needle – without the needle. He reached over, and before Jack had a chance to move, he'd placed it on the side of his neck.

"Holy crap!', Jack felt a stinging pain and then a strange warmth spread throughout his body. At first it was almost pleasant, but then the pain came surging back. He gasped as it grew worse, the pain burning through his back and his limbs.

It took a while, but eventually it began to fade, slightly. It was only then that he could hear Sam's voice calling to him.

"Jack, Jack, are you alright?"

"Uh – yeah – okay", he grunted. The next thing he knew their alien 'host' had pulled him until he was standing up. He had to grab a hold of the bed to keep from falling and almost immediately he felt Sam's arm go around him and he leaned into her.

"Now you will walk", the alien creature said calmly, as if nothing had happened.

He had to keep holding onto Sam in order to keep from falling over, but at least they were able to move, albeit slowly, through the halls of the spaceship.

Jack tried to look to see if there was anything that could help them, but he found it hard to concentrate through the throbbing pain. He hoped that Sam was finding something useful. All he could tell was that these aliens used some kind of advanced technology which he'd never seen before. He just wished they'd had something which would have healed his wound. Even the Goa'uld had the healing device or the sarcophagus!

A door opened in front of them and they were escorted into what looked like the control room of the vessel. In front of them was a huge window from which they could see into the beautiful deep and dark vista of space.

"Where are we?" Sam asked softly, staring out into the stars. It had been a long time since she'd seen this sight and for some reason, it was making her feel terribly sad.

"We are nearing your solar system", the alien Matray replied. He had been standing over to the side of the room and they hadn't noticed him when they'd first entered. "Now, you will tell me where to find the Zagat!"

"Please", Sam cried. "We don't know what you mean. What is the Zagat?"

Matray turned and looked at her, his beady red eyes practically spitting blood at her. "You dare to tell me you do not know! You lie!"

"No", she answered, as calmly as she could. "I'm not lying. We've never heard of this Zagat. Can you not tell us what it is? We can't tell you anything if we don't know what you're talking about."

Jack was slowly getting his breath back after the painful journey. He still wasn't able to stand on his own but he was feeling less dizzy. He began to carefully check out the room. He couldn't see any other aliens except for the Commander and the one who'd brought them to this place.

"You really do not know?" the Commander asked, his eyes narrowed.

"No, we don't." This time it was Jack who answered. "Princess Leia is right, we've never heard of this Zagat. I think you might have taken the wrong people. Why don't' you drop us off on some nice planet somewhere and you can go find the ones that know about this Zaggy thing."

"You are the one we want. You are the Ancient One", Matray said. "And you will be the one to bring us the power of the Zagat."

"Geesh, you guys sure don't listen, do you", muttered Jack. "We're telling you we don't know what the Zagat is. We haven't seen it or heard of it before. So, we're not going to be able to help you."

"You were searching for it on the planet when the mountain exploded. Did you have it when you were taken by the Einherjar?"

"Great! Another word we don't know. What the hell is an inerjar?"

"The Einherjar believe that the Zagat will prevent them from reaching Okolnir. For that reason, they were searching for it although they knew they would not find it until the time of the Ancient One had arrived. We have been watching them for many years, sure that they would lead us to it when the time was right. When I heard that the Ancient One had been discovered and that you were searching for the Zagat, I know the time for our people to rise up had come. I watched as you went to the planet and waited – but them the mountain exploded and you were taken."

"Uh, no one 'took' us", Jack replied. "We don't know any of these Jar people and I don't have a clue what Okolnerd is or any of the things you're talking about."

"You may not remember them", Matray responded, "but without them you would be dead. We knew your bodies were destroyed, even though your spirits still lived. The Einerjar were able to recreate your physical beings but it has taken us until now to discover where they hid you. Now, I want the Zagat."

Jack and Sam looked at each other, for the first time beginning to understand what had happened to them. They had known, consciously, that their bodies could not have survived the blast from the volcano – but to hear it confirmed was difficult for both of them to handle.

"Uh, if our bodies were destroyed", asked Sam, "Then how could we be here?"

"The Einerjar were once of the same people as the Asgard", he explained. "They understand the process of recreating a body and we believe that is what they have done with you." He spoke as if it was an everyday occurrence, but for Sam, and more especially Jack, it was devastating.

"You mean we're _clones_?" he said with revulsion.

Matray nodded, but clearly wasn't that interested in this discussion for he immediately returned the conversation to the Zagat. "You must tell me now where it is", he repeated. "I do not want to hurt you, but I will if I have to."

"We did not find anything on the planet", Sam realized Jack was having trouble, both with his wound and with the discovery that they were clones. Truth to tell, she was also freaking out about the clone business, but she was trying not to think about it – at least until they were out of here. "Please, the volcano hit – the mountain exploded – before we had a chance to find it. If we did have it", she went on, "where do you think we could be hiding it?"

The alien looked at the two humans in front of him and wondered if they were telling the truth. The only other explanation was that the Einerjar _had_ found it and had destroyed it. If that were the case, he thought, he'd have no reason to live. His entire life was now wrapped up in the discovery of the Zagat.

"You believe it is still on the planet", he asked.

"We don't know. Look", she went on to explain, "we were simply told there was an Ancient artifact that might prove useful to us. We didn't know what it was called and we certainly didn't know what it was. We had – have – no idea even what it looks like. It might still be there, but if it is, it's buried under tons of lava. If it's not there – then I would talk to some of these Einerjar people to find out where else it could be. I assure you, I – we have absolutely no idea."

Matray stood there, looking between the two humans. He wasn't sure quite what to do – should he try to force a confession out of one of them or were they, in fact, telling the truth.

"You do not know what the Zagat does?"

"No, we do not know what this Zagat does", Jack spoke slowly and deliberately. "Apparently though, it's important to you so maybe you should just let us go and keep looking for it."

"You really don't know, do you?" Matray laughed suddenly, a cold and eerie sound. "It is perhaps better that way", he continued without explaining further. "However, I need you for when we do find it. Without you we cannot proceed."

Matray then began to speak to the first alien – Jack really wished he knew the guy's name – in a language he couldn't understand and then he turned back to the two humans.

"You will accompany us to retrieve the Zagat" he said simply. "Until then, Pranu will escort you back to your room." The Commander turned his back on them and stared out the window into the blackness of space.

"He needs help", Sam refused to move when Pranu – the other alien – gestured for them to follow him. "He's hurt. We also need food and water."

"You will come", Pranu said coldly. "Sustenance will be provided."

Since there was really nothing more they could do, the two captives followed Pranu back into the hallway of the alien ship. Sam again had to help O'Neill as he was getting weaker by the minute. His wound was bleeding again and she desperately needed bandages. She couldn't figure out why they didn't do something as they seemed to indicate they needed them – or at least they needed Jack.

"Why won't you help him?" she asked finally, as Jack stumbled again and she had a hard time keeping him from falling over.

"He is the Ancient One. He does not need our help", was the reply.

"What? You both keep saying that but it doesn't mean anything to us. He's been hurt – stabbed – and he's bleeding. If you don't let me help him he could die."

Pranu stopped, perturbed by the words of the woman. Surely if this man was the Ancient One he could heal himself. It spoke clearly of the power of the Ancients in all the stories he'd been told. But then, he didn't know about the Zagat either. It could be that they'd gotten it wrong, that this man _wasn't_ who they thought he was. Or, and this was more likely, he simply didn't know his own power.

"I will bring bandages and food and water. It is up to you to keep him alive. If he dies, you will die as well."

Sam simply nodded. The fact was that if Jack were to die, she wouldn't want to remain alive. As it was, she figured they probably were headed that way anyway, unless she could figure a way out, which seemed increasingly unlikely.

Pranu left them in the room they'd been in previously, but returned after a few minutes. He carried a canvas bag which he handed to her as well as a pitcher of water and a plate of some kind of food. It didn't smell bad, although she certainly didn't recognize anything. She hoped they didn't plan on poisoning her but again, figured there really wasn't much she could do about it if they did.

Once Pranu had left she turned back to Jack, who was lying curled up on his side, obviously in a lot of pain.

"How are you doing my love?" she asked softly, gently stroking his hair.

"Okay", he answered, trying to reassure her. He was pretty sure it hadn't worked.

"I'm going to see if I can bandage you up." While she spoke to him she was looking in the bag that had been left with her. There were bandages and a jar of cream. She assumed it was some kind of ointment and opened the jar and sniffed. Drawing her head away quickly at the pungent smell she decided it must be medicine. Nothing else could smell this bad.

She carefully pulled the material of Jack's shirt away from the bloody wound but knew it was going to be painful. She heard him 'hiss' as she pulled the stuck fabric from the wound and it immediately started to bleed again.

"I'm sorry Jack, I know this is going to hurt."

"T'sokay", he answered briefly.

By the time she was finished she could tell he was almost unconscious or asleep – she assumed it was probably the former. She could see the cold sweat that had formed on his face and worried that he was going into shock. Damn, she wished she had a blanket or something to cover him with.

Climbing up beside him she put her arms around him and held on tightly. At least for now they had each other.

* * *

><p>He reached over to pick up the phone absently, caught up in the book he was reading. "Hello, Daniel Jackson", he answered. It was only a few brief seconds later when he sat up straight and dropped his book. "Are you sure they need me?" he asked.<p>

Arriving later that day at Cheyenne Mountain, he looked around. He was surprised by the fact that things looked exactly the same as the last time he'd been here - what - almost 4 years ago. He no longer had access to the facility but someone had clearly told the guards he was coming as he made it through security in record time.

When he reached the sub-level with Ham - no Landry's office, there was an SF waiting to escort him to the General's office - or maybe the briefing room. The first thing he saw, when he arrived, was that Teal'c was here as was Jacob Carter and - Thor? What the hell was going on?

"Dr. Jackson", General Landry stood up and walked around the table to meet him. Daniel shook the man's hand, although he was still bemused at being called in to the SGC.

"Uh, hello General." He turned to the others in the room. "Jacob, Teal'c, it's good to see you both. I hope things are okay?" Both men said hello but left it at that. When no one said anything else he turned to Thor, who had remained seated the entire time. "Thor, what - I mean it's good to see you - but what are you doing here?"

"Dr. Jackson, it is good to see you again", the little alien answered. "Please take a seat and I shall explain. We were waiting for you to begin."

Once all of them were seated General Landry spoke. "I received word from Thor yesterday that something important was happening and that he needed to see all of us. I thank you all for coming so quickly." With that he turned to the Asgard. "Thor, please explain why we're all here."

"Thank you General. All of you know the story of what happened more than seven years ago, when Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter were asked to retrieve an Ancient artifact at the behest of the Tokra."

"We know Thor", Jacob answered sharply. "That's when my daughter and Colonel O'Neill were killed by a volcano. What's your point? I don't think we really need to hash this over again."

"I apologize Jacob Carter, I do not mean to bring up something so painful. I know you all suffered a great loss. However, it is important and affects what I am about to tell you. The Einherjar hoped to have Colonel O'Neill retrieve an item called the Zagat. It was a powerful Ancient device that they believe can only be wielded by Vidar, the son of Odin. They believe it is to be used to destroy the wicked and enable the Einherjar to be brought back to paradise following Ragnarok." He looked around the room and was slightly surprised not to see any confusion or questions. "Do you know this story?" he asked.

"Yes, Jacob Carter explained all of this to us after Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter were lost", Teal'c answered calmly.

"I see - that is good. Well, you understand that they are very concerned that they find this item. When the planet exploded, it was thought that the Zagat was lost for good, but they couldn't be sure. It seems that an Einherjar ship was stationed outside of the planet's atmosphere and took off just as the volcano erupted. Their ship was followed closely by another. We now know that the other ship belonged to the Rodari."

Thor paused expectantly, waiting for the reaction of the people in the room. When there was none, he frowned. "Do you not know the Rodari?"

"Uh no, we haven't heard of them before." Daniel answered. He was a little startled at the scowl that appeared on Thor's face. He couldn't usually read the Asgard's expressions unlike Jack who could -

"The Rodari are from the very edge of the galaxy", Thor interrupted his thoughts. "They are a warlike race but we have seen little of them for many years. We believe they were dealing with power struggles and wars on their own planet. We were relieved that they have been quiet as they are an evil people. However, we have received word, from the Einherjar, that the Rodari are now in search of the Zagat."

"They want this thing too? Why?" asked Landry. "What is it about it that's so important?"

Thor turned slowly to him, his big eyes blinking. "You do not understand. The Zagat is the most powerful weapon ever created. Whoever wields it can control the universe", he answered simply.

"Control it? How?" Jacob asked.

"That we do not know. All we know is that it is imperative that neither race find it and use it."

"Okay, so why don't you stop them? The Asgard are more powerful that either earth or the Tokra."

"We will do what we must", replied Thor, "although there is something else and this is the reason we have contacted you."

"Okay, what is it?" Jacob asked impatiently.

"The legend claims that only the 'Ancient One' can use the power of the Zagat", he explained. "Neither the Rodari nor the Einherjar would be able to use it on their own, therefore they have both been searching for the one who can. The word we have received is the Rodari have found the Ancient One."

There was silence in the room as each person tried to figure out what this meant, and why Thor had come to them. He seemed to be waiting for a reaction but none of them knew _how _ to react to this news.

"So, they found this Ancient One. I assume this is bad?" Hank said.

Thor blinked again. "You do not understand", he said again. "The Ancient One - it is O'Neill. He has been found and is now with the Rodari. Samantha Carter is with him."


	11. To the Rescue

_**The site wasn't showing this chapter so I'm reposting - here's hoping it worked!**_

A stunned silence greeted Thor's words. If he had expected excitement or relief, or even joy at his pronouncement he was to be disappointed. Instead, most of the people around the table simply looked at him blankly. Jacob, on the other hand, looked furious.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Thor?" the Tokra hissed. "Sam and Jack have been gone for 7 years. We don't need you to come here and tell us some story about them being alive. There's no way they could have survived the blast on that planet. Telling us this – it's just cruel and I won't have any part in it." He stood at that moment, knocking back his chair so that tipped over. It was obvious to the others that he was about to leave.

"Jacob wait", Hank said gently to the former Air Force general. "Let's hear Thor out. I'm sure he wouldn't tell us something like this without good reason." Landry turned to Thor, a question in his eyes.

"Indeed Jacob, General Landry. I apologize for telling you this in this manner. My intent was certainly not to cause more pain. Please Jacob, sit down and I will explain."

Eventually they were able to convince Jacob to sit, although he was breathing quickly and looked like he was ready to make his escape at any moment. "Okay, but this better be good Thor. We don't need any false hopes."

Thor nodded and then proceeded to explain. "Like you, we thought Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter were killed. Believe me when I say that the Asgard people mourned deeply for your friends – and ours. I considered both of them my personal friends as well and bitterly felt their loss. As well, the Asgard have long believed that Colonel O'Neill was to play a special role in the ongoing history of our galaxy." Here the little grey alien stopped. "I do not exaggerate when I say that my people worried greatly about the fate of all of us when it had appeared that O'Neill had died."

"So what makes you think that Jack – that Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter are still alive", Daniel asked. He glanced over at Teal'c at this, only to see his friend nodding, as if Thor's words had simply confirmed what he had believed all along.

"We received word from the Einherjar a short time ago. They told us that the Rodari were searching for the Zagat. At first we were not worried, and told them this. We believed that even if they were to find the Zagat it would be useless without the one who could wield it. That is when they confessed that they believed the Ancient One – O'Neill – to be alive. They are very frightened and have begged for our help."

"Wait – how do you know that the Colonel is this 'Ancient One' you keep speaking about?"

"We have known this since we first met him", Thor replied. "Only the Ancient One could have found us after he first discovered the repository. If anyone else had received the information they would have instantly died. We knew it then and our scans of him proved it to be so. To my shame, I believe we were the ones who were responsible for what happened 7 of your years ago. We let our excitement at finding to overcome our caution. We believe that first the Einherjar and then the Rodari found out about O'Neill through us."

"So that's why they suggested to the Tokra that we get Sg1 to find the Ancient device", Jacob said quietly. "We always wondered about that."

Thor nodded, once, and then continued. "According to the Einherjar, their ship was able to retrieve O'Neill and Major Carter from the planet at the last second. They soon realized, however, that the Rodari were in pursuit. The Rodari are much more powerful and could easily vanquish an Einherjar vessel. The one advantage they have is speed – they are able to travel faster than the Rodari. This is how they were able to get away and leave Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter on a safe planet. The Einherjar ship then fled, drawing the Rodari away. Eventually, however, they were caught and destroyed, but not before they managed to get a message back to their people. Unfortunately, they didn't reveal where they left the two humans."

"So, you are telling us that O'Neill and Major Carter have been on this planet for all these years?" Landry asked. He had known Jack for years but had never really met Major Carter and certainly didn't have the history that these people did with the missing team members. He felt bad, but knew this had hit the others even harder.

"Yes, that is what we believe. According to what the Einherjar recently found out, they were left on a peaceful, habited planet. The people there were not as advanced, technologically, as earth and there was no Stargate. We believe they were safe – at least until they were found and taken by the Rodari."

"So, you're telling me my daughter has been alive all these years and now, just as we find this out, she's been kidnapped by a race of vicious creatures who want to use Jack to control the rest of the universe."

"Yes", Thor answered simply.

"Crap!" Jacob stood up again but this time simply walked to the window overlooking the Stargate. No one said anything, knowing how hard this must be for him. On the one hand, he had to be pleased – hell, they were all pleased that Sam and Jack could be alive. On the other – their friends were now in mortal danger.

"So", he turned around and walked back to the table. "Do we know where they are now? How do we get them home?"

"Their ship is headed toward the planet where they were searching for the Zagat", Thor answered.

"You mean P2V3X5?" Daniel asked, his eyes big behind his glasses.

Hank looked at him in surprise.

"It's a little hard to forget the designation when that was the place we thought our best friends had been killed", he explained.

"Yes", Thor answered. "That is what your people called the planet. We simply call it Vaerfast."

"So, they're headed for this – Vaerfast", Jacob said. "Shouldn't we be going too?" Now that he finally believed it could be possible, he desperately wanted to find Sam. He hadn't been the same since his daughter had been killed and he needed to see her, to tell her how much he loved her.

"Yes, we will go. The _Drakkar_ and _Skuldelev_ will meet us there. I request that you join me aboard the O'Neill II", he invited.

"Wait a second", Hand interjected. "I'm not authorized to let either Daniel or Teal'c go with you. They no longer work for the Air Force and we can't have civilians head out with you into space."

"I am no longer a citizen of Earth", Teal'c answered. "Therefore you have no jurisdiction over me General Landry." Teal'c didn't speak belligerently, or with anger – he simply stated it as a matter of fact.

"I'm sorry Teal'c", the General replied. "you're right, of course. But I _do _have jurisdiction over who goes from this planet. I really can't authorize-" Without any warning a beam of light surrounded Daniel and he was gone.

"My apologies General Landry, but we do not have time to speak with your government. You are free to lodge a complaint with the Asgard High Council, but for now I need Daniel Jackson."

Landry sighed but knew that there was very little he could do. He'd explain it to the President but he was pretty sure he and the Chiefs would let it go. They didn't want to alienate their Asgard allies. "It's okay Thor, just – watch out for him okay? I don't want to have to explain how a civilian ended up getting hurt or killed out in space."

"I will of course watch him carefully General Landry. Thank you for allowing him to accompany us."

Landry laughed. "I don't really think it was a case of 'allowing' Thor - I don't think I had much choice."

"Enough", Jacob was impatient. "Let's just get the hell out of here. I assume we don't have a lot of time?"

"We will leave immediately Jacob." Thor turned to Landry. "We hope to return shortly General. Thank you."

"You're welcome Thor and good luck. I hope to see you back with our lost officers before long."

* * *

><p>Daniel watched out of the window on the bridge of Thor's ship. He'd forgotten how beautiful this was. It suddenly made him long again for the time they'd worked together searching the stars. He knew that even if they got Sam and Jack back, those days were gone. Oh well – maybe they would have their friends back. That in itself was a miracle.<p>

"Do you think they're really out there Daniel?", Jacob asked from beside him. Daniel turned to the older man, noticing how tired and worn the Tokra looked. He was surprised – usually the symbiote kept its human host looking good. He figured Selmak was probably having just about as much trouble with his emotions as well.

"I don't know Jacob, I hope so. I keep telling myself not to get my hopes up though. It just seems too unlikely."

"I keep thinking we'll get there too late", Jacob answered, "and that would almost be worse than if they had actually died 7 years ago."

"For us yes", Daniel replied. "But if they were on a peaceful planet, hopefully they were good years for Jack and Sam. Even though they couldn't get home, maybe they had a good life."

"Do you think they were together?" Jacob asked.

Daniel didn't quite know how to answer. This was Sam's _father_ and he had no idea how Jacob would feel about something like that. For his part, he hoped so. It would have made it easier on the two of them if they had each other. "I – I don't' know Jacob", he answered cautiously.

"I hope so", the older man said. "I would like to think she's been happy and somehow I think O'Neill is the one who could make her feel that way."

"You do?" Daniel asked in shock. "I mean – yeah – I – hell, I don't know what I mean. Are you telling me you'd be glad if the two of them – were _together_ – you know, as in _together, _together_?_"

Jacob looked at the younger man and laughed. "Yes Daniel, that's what I mean. Why are you shocked? Jack can be an ass – but he's also one of the best men I know. I also know that he'd do anything for Sam and he'd certainly work to make sure she was happy. I'm pretty sure he's been in love with her for a long time."

Daniel paused and looked out again at the wide universe in front of him. He thought back on his friends and had to laugh. Yes, Jack could be an ass – but it was also true that he would have done anything for Sam. "Yeah, he loved her", he finally said. "More that I think he even knew."

* * *

><p>Sam was still curled up around Jack when she felt the engines of the ship stop. The sudden silence was disconcerting and it brought Jack out of the restless doze he had been in for the last few hours.<p>

"What's happening", he asked in a weak voice.

"I don't know. The engines have stopped. We may have arrived to wherever we're going."

At that Jack tried to turn and stretch although the soft gasp showed her that he still wasn't okay. She pushed herself off the bed and leaned over to check his wound.

"I'm just going to take a look Jack, don't move."

"No problem. I'm happy to stay here – won't move, won't go anywhere. I'll be the model – yikes!", he cried as she pulled of the bandage. "Watch it there Mrs. O'Neill!"

"Don't be a baby Jack", she said as she looked at the wound. Actually, she felt bad for hurting him but knew that the last thing he needed right now was sympathy. They couldn't afford to be weak or vulnerable right now – or at least, any more so than they already were.

"Baby? Me? I'll have you know I am _not_ a baby. No, I'm a tough, black ops Colonel, with years of fighting – ow!" He tried to turn to see what she was doing but she pushed him back down.

"Stay still, I'm just cleaning this a bit and putting more cream on it. It looks like it's helping."

"_Helping_?" he complained. "You call ripping my back off '_helping_'? You're a sadist, do you know that Samantha Carter-O'Neill?"

"Better a sadist Sir than a whiny-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence Sam."

"Or what Sir?" she grinned, knowing that the conversation was helping Jack deal with what was undoubtedly a lot of pain.

"Or I'll have to take my revenge on you!" he said, dire warning in his voice.

"Promise?"

He laughed. "Yeah, I promise. Are you done yet?" This time there really was a bit of a whine in his voice. She knew he was just about at his limit.

"There, all done. You can turn over now."

"You're sure? You don't have some other vicious torture planned?"

"Not this time Jack."

He rolled over, careful of his back. He decided quickly that it was better to sit up and take the pressure off the wound. "Here, help me up", he held out his hand. He sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed. He looked carefully at Sam and was worried to see the bags under her eyes and her pale skin. "Hey, come here", he patted the spot beside him.

She pulled herself up on the small bed and carefully put her arm around her husband. "What do you think is going to happen now", she asked.

"Now? I expect one of the slimy aliens will come and get us and try to find this damn Zagat. I wish I knew what it was or what it did."

"And why they need you."

"Yeah, that too." Jack sat thinking for a few minutes, unsure of how to broach the subject he needed to with Sam. He was dreading what was going to happen, but was pretty sure, based on the comments from the alien, that they were going to use Sam to get what they wanted. "Sam, you know they're going to try and make me do – whatever they need me to."

"Yes, I know", she said softly.

"That means – " crap, he couldn't go on.

"I know. They're probably going to use me to get to you." She suddenly turned and faced him and took his hands in hers. "Jack, no matter what happens, you know you have to put the welfare of our planet and our people before me. You know that I don't expect you to give in to them. In fact, if you do I'll be really pissed!" She tried to make light of it but he wasn't having any of it.

"Sam – I don't know if-" He knew then why the regulations were in place. He really didn't know if he could stand and watch them hurt her. If it was him he could deal with it – been there, done that – but not her, not the woman he loved more than life itself. It terrified him to even think about it.

"Jack, stop it. We'll deal with it if we must but you have to know that whatever happens, I _know _you love me. There's nothing the aliens can do or say that will make me believe otherwise. We'll figure out a way – we always do."

"God", he leaned forward until his forehead was resting on hers. "I love you so much." He sat there, not moving, for a long while. Finally he leaned back and tried to smile. "You know what?" he said.

"What?" She smiled back.

"I'd give anything to have Daniel and Teal'c and – hell – even your father –coming to our rescue right about now!"

"Yeah", she sighed, "me too." They both knew, however, that it wasn't going to happen.


	12. To the Rescue reposted

_**I've uploaded chapter 12 - which is actually chapter 11. The site wasn't letting me on for some reason so I've tried it this way - hopefully you can read it.**_

_**Chapter 11**_

A stunned silence greeted Thor's words. If he had expected excitement or relief, or even joy at his pronouncement he was to be disappointed. Instead, most of the people around the table simply looked at him blankly. Jacob, on the other hand, looked furious.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Thor?" the Tokra hissed. "Sam and Jack have been gone for 7 years. We don't need you to come here and tell us some story about them being alive. There's no way they could have survived the blast on that planet. Telling us this – it's just cruel and I won't have any part in it." He stood at that moment, knocking back his chair so that tipped over. It was obvious to the others that he was about to leave.

"Jacob wait", Hank said gently to the former Air Force general. "Let's hear Thor out. I'm sure he wouldn't tell us something like this without good reason." Landry turned to Thor, a question in his eyes.

"Indeed Jacob, General Landry. I apologize for telling you this in this manner. My intent was certainly not to cause more pain. Please Jacob, sit down and I will explain."

Eventually they were able to convince Jacob to sit, although he was breathing quickly and looked like he was ready to make his escape at any moment. "Okay, but this better be good Thor. We don't need any false hopes."

Thor nodded and then proceeded to explain. "Like you, we thought Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter were killed. Believe me when I say that the Asgard people mourned deeply for your friends – and ours. I considered both of them my personal friends as well and bitterly felt their loss. As well, the Asgard have long believed that Colonel O'Neill was to play a special role in the ongoing history of our galaxy." Here the little grey alien stopped. "I do not exaggerate when I say that my people worried greatly about the fate of all of us when it had appeared that O'Neill had died."

"So what makes you think that Jack – that Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter are still alive", Daniel asked. He glanced over at Teal'c at this, only to see his friend nodding, as if Thor's words had simply confirmed what he had believed all along.

"We received word from the Einherjar a short time ago. They told us that the Rodari were searching for the Zagat. At first we were not worried, and told them this. We believed that even if they were to find the Zagat it would be useless without the one who could wield it. That is when they confessed that they believed the Ancient One – O'Neill – to be alive. They are very frightened and have begged for our help."

"Wait – how do you know that the Colonel is this 'Ancient One' you keep speaking about?"

"We have known this since we first met him", Thor replied. "Only the Ancient One could have found us after he first discovered the repository. If anyone else had received the information they would have instantly died. We knew it then and our scans of him proved it to be so. To my shame, I believe we were the ones who were responsible for what happened 7 of your years ago. We let our excitement at finding to overcome our caution. We believe that first the Einherjar and then the Rodari found out about O'Neill through us."

"So that's why they suggested to the Tokra that we get Sg1 to find the Ancient device", Jacob said quietly. "We always wondered about that."

Thor nodded, once, and then continued. "According to the Einherjar, their ship was able to retrieve O'Neill and Major Carter from the planet at the last second. They soon realized, however, that the Rodari were in pursuit. The Rodari are much more powerful and could easily vanquish an Einherjar vessel. The one advantage they have is speed – they are able to travel faster than the Rodari. This is how they were able to get away and leave Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter on a safe planet. The Einherjar ship then fled, drawing the Rodari away. Eventually, however, they were caught and destroyed, but not before they managed to get a message back to their people. Unfortunately, they didn't reveal where they left the two humans."

"So, you are telling us that O'Neill and Major Carter have been on this planet for all these years?" Landry asked. He had known Jack for years but had never really met Major Carter and certainly didn't have the history that these people did with the missing team members. He felt bad, but knew this had hit the others even harder.

"Yes, that is what we believe. According to what the Einherjar recently found out, they were left on a peaceful, habited planet. The people there were not as advanced, technologically, as earth and there was no Stargate. We believe they were safe – at least until they were found and taken by the Rodari."

"So, you're telling me my daughter has been alive all these years and now, just as we find this out, she's been kidnapped by a race of vicious creatures who want to use Jack to control the rest of the universe."

"Yes", Thor answered simply.

"Crap!" Jacob stood up again but this time simply walked to the window overlooking the Stargate. No one said anything, knowing how hard this must be for him. On the one hand, he had to be pleased – hell, they were all pleased that Sam and Jack could be alive. On the other – their friends were now in mortal danger.

"So", he turned around and walked back to the table. "Do we know where they are now? How do we get them home?"

"Their ship is headed toward the planet where they were searching for the Zagat", Thor answered.

"You mean P2V3X5?" Daniel asked, his eyes big behind his glasses.

Hank looked at him in surprise.

"It's a little hard to forget the designation when that was the place we thought our best friends had been killed", he explained.

"Yes", Thor answered. "That is what your people called the planet. We simply call it Vaerfast."

"So, they're headed for this – Vaerfast", Jacob said. "Shouldn't we be going too?" Now that he finally believed it could be possible, he desperately wanted to find Sam. He hadn't been the same since his daughter had been killed and he needed to see her, to tell her how much he loved her.

"Yes, we will go. The _Drakkar_ and _Skuldelev_ will meet us there. I request that you join me aboard the O'Neill II", he invited.

"Wait a second", Hand interjected. "I'm not authorized to let either Daniel or Teal'c go with you. They no longer work for the Air Force and we can't have civilians head out with you into space."

"I am no longer a citizen of Earth", Teal'c answered. "Therefore you have no jurisdiction over me General Landry." Teal'c didn't speak belligerently, or with anger – he simply stated it as a matter of fact.

"I'm sorry Teal'c", the General replied. "you're right, of course. But I _do _have jurisdiction over who goes from this planet. I really can't authorize-" Without any warning a beam of light surrounded Daniel and he was gone.

"My apologies General Landry, but we do not have time to speak with your government. You are free to lodge a complaint with the Asgard High Council, but for now I need Daniel Jackson."

Landry sighed but knew that there was very little he could do. He'd explain it to the President but he was pretty sure he and the Chiefs would let it go. They didn't want to alienate their Asgard allies. "It's okay Thor, just – watch out for him okay? I don't want to have to explain how a civilian ended up getting hurt or killed out in space."

"I will of course watch him carefully General Landry. Thank you for allowing him to accompany us."

Landry laughed. "I don't really think it was a case of 'allowing' Thor - I don't think I had much choice."

"Enough", Jacob was impatient. "Let's just get the hell out of here. I assume we don't have a lot of time?"

"We will leave immediately Jacob." Thor turned to Landry. "We hope to return shortly General. Thank you."

"You're welcome Thor and good luck. I hope to see you back with our lost officers before long."

* * *

><p>Daniel watched out of the window on the bridge of Thor's ship. He'd forgotten how beautiful this was. It suddenly made him long again for the time they'd worked together searching the stars. He knew that even if they got Sam and Jack back, those days were gone. Oh well – maybe they would have their friends back. That in itself was a miracle.<p>

"Do you think they're really out there Daniel?", Jacob asked from beside him. Daniel turned to the older man, noticing how tired and worn the Tokra looked. He was surprised – usually the symbiote kept its human host looking good. He figured Selmak was probably having just about as much trouble with his emotions as well.

"I don't know Jacob, I hope so. I keep telling myself not to get my hopes up though. It just seems too unlikely."

"I keep thinking we'll get there too late", Jacob answered, "and that would almost be worse than if they had actually died 7 years ago."

"For us yes", Daniel replied. "But if they were on a peaceful planet, hopefully they were good years for Jack and Sam. Even though they couldn't get home, maybe they had a good life."

"Do you think they were together?" Jacob asked.

Daniel didn't quite know how to answer. This was Sam's _father_ and he had no idea how Jacob would feel about something like that. For his part, he hoped so. It would have made it easier on the two of them if they had each other. "I – I don't' know Jacob", he answered cautiously.

"I hope so", the older man said. "I would like to think she's been happy and somehow I think O'Neill is the one who could make her feel that way."

"You do?" Daniel asked in shock. "I mean – yeah – I – hell, I don't know what I mean. Are you telling me you'd be glad if the two of them – were _together_ – you know, as in _together, _together_?_"

Jacob looked at the younger man and laughed. "Yes Daniel, that's what I mean. Why are you shocked? Jack can be an ass – but he's also one of the best men I know. I also know that he'd do anything for Sam and he'd certainly work to make sure she was happy. I'm pretty sure he's been in love with her for a long time."

Daniel paused and looked out again at the wide universe in front of him. He thought back on his friends and had to laugh. Yes, Jack could be an ass – but it was also true that he would have done anything for Sam. "Yeah, he loved her", he finally said. "More that I think he even knew."

* * *

><p>Sam was still curled up around Jack when she felt the engines of the ship stop. The sudden silence was disconcerting and it brought Jack out of the restless doze he had been in for the last few hours.<p>

"What's happening", he asked in a weak voice.

"I don't know. The engines have stopped. We may have arrived to wherever we're going."

At that Jack tried to turn and stretch although the soft gasp showed her that he still wasn't okay. She pushed herself off the bed and leaned over to check his wound.

"I'm just going to take a look Jack, don't move."

"No problem. I'm happy to stay here – won't move, won't go anywhere. I'll be the model – yikes!", he cried as she pulled of the bandage. "Watch it there Mrs. O'Neill!"

"Don't be a baby Jack", she said as she looked at the wound. Actually, she felt bad for hurting him but knew that the last thing he needed right now was sympathy. They couldn't afford to be weak or vulnerable right now – or at least, any more so than they already were.

"Baby? Me? I'll have you know I am _not_ a baby. No, I'm a tough, black ops Colonel, with years of fighting – ow!" He tried to turn to see what she was doing but she pushed him back down.

"Stay still, I'm just cleaning this a bit and putting more cream on it. It looks like it's helping."

"_Helping_?" he complained. "You call ripping my back off '_helping_'? You're a sadist, do you know that Samantha Carter-O'Neill?"

"Better a sadist Sir than a whiny-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence Sam."

"Or what Sir?" she grinned, knowing that the conversation was helping Jack deal with what was undoubtedly a lot of pain.

"Or I'll have to take my revenge on you!" he said, dire warning in his voice.

"Promise?"

He laughed. "Yeah, I promise. Are you done yet?" This time there really was a bit of a whine in his voice. She knew he was just about at his limit.

"There, all done. You can turn over now."

"You're sure? You don't have some other vicious torture planned?"

"Not this time Jack."

He rolled over, careful of his back. He decided quickly that it was better to sit up and take the pressure off the wound. "Here, help me up", he held out his hand. He sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed. He looked carefully at Sam and was worried to see the bags under her eyes and her pale skin. "Hey, come here", he patted the spot beside him.

She pulled herself up on the small bed and carefully put her arm around her husband. "What do you think is going to happen now", she asked.

"Now? I expect one of the slimy aliens will come and get us and try to find this damn Zagat. I wish I knew what it was or what it did."

"And why they need you."

"Yeah, that too." Jack sat thinking for a few minutes, unsure of how to broach the subject he needed to with Sam. He was dreading what was going to happen, but was pretty sure, based on the comments from the alien, that they were going to use Sam to get what they wanted. "Sam, you know they're going to try and make me do – whatever they need me to."

"Yes, I know", she said softly.

"That means – " crap, he couldn't go on.

"I know. They're probably going to use me to get to you." She suddenly turned and faced him and took his hands in hers. "Jack, no matter what happens, you know you have to put the welfare of our planet and our people before me. You know that I don't expect you to give in to them. In fact, if you do I'll be really pissed!" She tried to make light of it but he wasn't having any of it.

"Sam – I don't know if-" He knew then why the regulations were in place. He really didn't know if he could stand and watch them hurt her. If it was him he could deal with it – been there, done that – but not her, not the woman he loved more than life itself. It terrified him to even think about it.

"Jack, stop it. We'll deal with it if we must but you have to know that whatever happens, I _know _you love me. There's nothing the aliens can do or say that will make me believe otherwise. We'll figure out a way – we always do."

"God", he leaned forward until his forehead was resting on hers. "I love you so much." He sat there, not moving, for a long while. Finally he leaned back and tried to smile. "You know what?" he said.

"What?" She smiled back.

"I'd give anything to have Daniel and Teal'c and – hell – even your father –coming to our rescue right about now!"

"Yeah", she sighed, "me too." They both knew, however, that it wasn't going to happen.


	13. The Zagat

_**dp – you asked me to explain my 'whumping' tendencies. I'm not quite sure why I like to whump Jack so much. I'm actually a pretty peaceful person and have never even liked violent movies or things. I guess it's that I like the idea of the big, strong hero brought down with hurt – and then receiving comfort. I hate the 'macho' portrayal of so many male characters on TV and in books and prefer to see the weak, vulnerable, hurt side - which you see in 'whumped' characters. I also really, really like when the friends/lover/etc. of the whumped character can offer love, support, etc. I think it shows the best side of characters and opportunities for real tenderness. Anyway – that's it I guess. While I like whump I admit to 'loving' romance and babies – so I can't be all bad, can I? By the way – I LOVED your review of The Zagat– and yes, Santa will be kind and bring you both stories resolved for Christmas! Happy holidays yourself.**_

The door opened and Matray appeared. Sam glanced up and then rested her head down beside Jack. She refused to give the alien any idea that she was nervous.

"It is time", the Rodari Commander said. "You will come."

"Where?" Jack asked softly, not bothering to look up. He gripped Sam's hand tighter though, not sure whether he was giving – or trying to get – comfort.

"Vaerfast", the alien answered, as if that explained everything.

"We don't know where that is", answered Sam calmly.

"It is the planet where you first searched for the Zagat. The planet where the mountain exploded and your bodies were destroyed", he answered with venom.

"Oh yeah, _that_ Vaerfast", Jack replied. "Na, I don't think we want to go back there. Lousy scenery and the accommodations were _bad_." He refused to even _think_ about Matray's comments about their bodies. He didn't want to go there at all.

"Would you rather have me torture your woman?" Matray said, without emotion. "I will you know, with little difficulty. In fact, I might enjoy it."

Jack sighed and pushed himself up, with Sam's help. "You really aren't a very good host you know. All right, if we must! There's no need to torture anybody. I'll go to this planet, but I don't know what you want me to do there. We couldn't find the damn thing in the first place."

Matray's eyes narrowed. "Unless you are lying to me and you already have it."

"We've been over that already! We don't have it, we've never had it and frankly, we don't really want it. It's way more trouble than it's worth."

The Commander laughed. "You are a fool Han Solo! You do not know the power of the Zagat."

"Yeah, well, I've found that those kind of things usually cause all sorts of problems and it's best to leave them alone."

"Enough! You will come with me now."

Jack and Sam looked at each other and nodded. They both figured it was better to go along with the Rodari Commander – at least for now. The alien looked mad – as in crazy, not angry – and Jack wasn't quite sure what to expect. He knew, however, that he didn't want to put Sam in any danger, not unless there was no other choice.

"Okay then, let's go."

Matray followed the two humans, holding his weapon on them the whole time. It was slow going as Jack was still so weak, but he seemed to be getting slightly better – or at least that's what he told himself. They reached a small room and were made to stand in the middle. Matray touched a control panel and the next thing they knew they were on the surface of the planet.

It looked much different than the last time they were here thought Sam. She looked around and could see nothing but hardened lava in every direction. It must have been an incredibly huge volcano to have covered everything for so many miles! It's no wonder they'd been – what? She still wasn't quite willing to believe their bodies had been destroyed although she knew it was probably true – if her last memory of the place was real.

She looked over at Jack and saw him giving the place the same 'once-over' she had. He looked pretty uncomfortable, and she didn't think it was just his wound. The place was creeping her out, and she suspected he was having the same reaction. The last time they'd been here had been – horrible – to say the least.

"Okay, we're here", Jack turned sharply to Matray. "Now what do you want us to do?"

"I want you to find the Zagat", he answered, his eyes flashing red in the gloomy light.

"Uh – and how are we supposed to do that? If you'll remember, I told you we couldn't find it the last time we were here and the planet wasn't covered with miles of lava then. I don't think we're going to have much luck today!"

"Yes you will, or the woman dies." Matray answered plainly.

"Now, you see, I really wish you'd stop doing that", answered Jack. "You keep threatening the Princess here – which really isn't going to make me want to cooperate _at all_. Besides which, threatening isn't going to make me find it. Look around you for God's sake. How could anyone find _anything_ here? Whatever this thing is, it's buried under tons of rock. It would take a superman to find it."

"No, it will take the Ancient One, and that is you." Matray looked completely calm and sure as he stared at Jack. "You simply have to use your powers and you will find it."

"My _powers? What_ powers for God's sake? I don't _have_ any powers. I'm just a normal guy – no powers – see?" He held out his hands. "If I had any powers do you think I'd still be here? I'd have zapped you a long time ago and we would have gotten away. So sorry, my powers aren't going to help us here."

"You have not tried", Matray was beginning to look a little angry. "You simply have to _try_ and then your powers will enable you to find the Zagat. It is foretold."

"Foretold? By whom? And anyway, who said I'm this 'Ancient One'? I think you got the wrong man." Jack really wanted to sit down, all this arguing was making him tired. Thank God Sam was holding him up, although he would have wished her a thousand miles away if he could have.

"NO!", Matray shouted. "You will stop blaspheming! _You are the Ancient One!_ You have the power – you will use it now or I kill the woman!" He lifted up his weapon, touched something on the side of it, and pointed it at Sam. "NOW!" He yelled. "You will find it NOW!"

Jack could feel himself break out into a sweat. What the hell was he going to do? Looking at the alien he could tell the guy was totally serious – crazy, but serious. He knew Sam's life hung in the balance.

"Okay, okay, just hold your horses!" he shouted back. "Give me a minute. I can't just pull out my powers at the drop of a hat. I have to concentrate."

"Now or I shoot!" Matray said.

"If you shoot her, I promise you that you will _never_ get the Zagat!" Jack answered coldly. "You will give me a few minutes and then we will see. If you hurt her, I swear to you that I will use all of my powers to rip you into little tiny pieces and burn them in a garbage heap!"

Jack wondered if he'd gone too far. The other man – or alien – was practically drooling he was so far gone. O'Neill was about ready to throw himself in front of Sam, positive that the guy was going to shoot. At the last second, however, he saw Matray loosen his grip and then lower the weapon.

"You have 1 hour", he replied finally. "If you have not discovered it by then, she dies."

An hour? Okay, that was better than nothing. The only problem was – he had no powers and didn't know what the hell to do now. He really needed some ideas. "Sam?" he asked softly, "any great ideas?"

"Uh, no, not really." She reached out and took his hand. "It's okay Jack, don't worry. We'll think of something."

Yeah right! He really didn't know what to do but figured he'd better start looking like he was doing _something_. He took a few steps away from Sam, hoping to distract the alien and split his concentration. Maybe if he got close enough - ? Yeah, right! He was as weak as a kitten and the alien was strong, and had a weapon. Oh hell, this looked like one situation they weren't going to get out of!

He closed his eyes briefly, tired and frightened. The strange thing was, as soon as he did so he felt it. It was almost like a buzzing feeling going through is body. As soon as he opened his eyes it went away so he tried it again. Yup, there it was. It was almost like – like – kind of like those old vibrator beds you'd find in cheap motels, although a more gentle version of one.

He turned to Sam and looked at her quizzically. "You feel that?" he asked.

"What Jack?"

"Close your eyes and tell me if you feel anything."

She dutifully closed her eyes for a few seconds but then opened them and shook her head. "No, nothing. What am I supposed to feel?"

"Try it again, longer this time."

She did as he asked but still felt nothing. "What are you feeling Jack?" she finally asked, worried that it had something to do with his wound.

"Uh – it's a strange vibration or something. I don't know quite what it is. I haven't really felt anything like this before and it only happens when I close my eyes." He tried it again, and sure enough, he could feel it. In fact, it was getting stronger every time he tried it. "I don't know what's happening Sam", he said, softly so Matray couldn't hear.

The alien was keeping a close watch on them but was standing far enough away so that he couldn't hear their conversation. Jack looked at Sam with worry in his eyes. Was something happening on the planet? He really didn't want to live – or die – through another volcano.

It suddenly dawned on him that he was feeling stronger and better. He wasn't well yet – at least not completely – but was doing much better than even a minute ago. Okay, this was really weird.

"Time is moving quickly Han Solo", Matray called out. "You had best start hunting for the Zagat."

As soon as Matray said the word Jack felt the buzzing intensify. It was so – loud – that he held his hands over his ears. God, it had almost hurt it had been so strong.

"Jack, what is it?" Sam was looking at him, extremely worried.

"I don't know. When he said – that word – I felt a surge of something."

"Said what?" she asked, a frown between her eyes.

"Zag- Ahhh!" He fell to his knees, the feeling getting stronger and stronger. This time it didn't seem to stop but went on and on until he wanted to scream. He could vaguely feel Sam holding on to him but it wasn't helping and he worried that she'd somehow get hurt.

"St- op, plea – se", he stumbled over his words, barely able to speak through the intense feeling. He could only liken it to having a powerful electrical surge pass through your body, but one that didn't quite kill you.

"Yes, you have found your power!" Matray was practically jumping up and down. "I knew it – you _are_ the Ancient One. Now you will find the Zagat!"

"Aaaargh!" Jack screamed. "Stop, stop!" he repeated. Somehow the word – the word itself – caused agony to shoot through him.

"Take me to it now!" Matray approached, his eyes gleaming with greed and avarice. "Take me to the object and I shall control all!"

Jack could barely hear anything or see anything. He was holding his head in anguish and was begging Sam to help him.

She didn't know what to do other than hold on to him, although he didn't seem to want her to touch him – whether that was because it bothered him or because he was worried for her she didn't know.

Without warning the feeling began to die down and Jack breathed a sigh of relief. It didn't leave totally, however, and he still felt a faint buzz throughout his body. At the same time, he began to feel a strange – pull. It was as if something was calling to him. He forced himself to stand and turned and looked in all directions. At first he couldn't tell where it was coming from, but eventually he felt an urge to move towards the still smoking mountain. He began to walk, without even thinking about it. He didn't hear Sam call out to him, or Matray's shout of triumph, he simply walked.

Sam was frightened. That something was going on with Jack was pretty obvious. She just wished she could figure out what. For a moment she had thought that he was pretending but then she'd seen his eyes. It was as if he was lost to her, his mind totally focused on something else. She didn't think he even saw or heard her anymore. She didn't know what to do.

Jack continued to walk, picking up speed as he went along. He stepped easily, almost casually, over the rough, lava covered ground. The two others had more difficulty and they both wondered at the ease with which he walked.

Sam could tell that he was much stronger, much better. His wound didn't seem to be bothering him and she wondered at this as well. She'd been terribly worried about him but now he seemed almost well.

He walked for close to an hour before suddenly stopping. He stared off into the distance for a moment and then simply dropped to the ground. Sam ran up to him and knelt down beside him.

"Jack, Jack, are you okay?"

He didn't respond for a few minutes and she worried that he was still in some kind of trance. Finally, however, he turned his head slowly and looked at her. She could see the moment he 'came back' and his eyes sharpened.

"What happened?" he asked slowly. "Where are we?"

"I don't know", she answered. "You started walking here and then suddenly stopped. Do you know why?"

"Of course he does", Matray answered. He was standing directly over the human couple. "He has brought us to the Zagat!"

The word gave Jack a quick jab, but it wasn't nearly as bad as it had been. He continued to feel the 'buzzing' and this time knew it was coming from the ground underneath him. Without knowing how he knew, he was positive that the 'Zagat' was buried there. How Matray would retrieve it he had no idea and frankly, couldn't care, as long as Sam was safe.

"It is here, isn't it?" Matray asked. "You have brought me here and it is now mine!"

"Well, if it is here, you're gonna have a hard time getting it out", replied Sam. "Unless you brought a really strong shovel!"

Matray laughed – a sound which sent shivers up her spine. This guy was _seriously_ creepy!

The alien reached into the pocket of his robe and pulled out a strange looking metallic object. Sam had never seen anything like it before and wondered what it was to be used for. Without pause, Matray pointed it at the earth under Jack.

"Hey", Jack yelled as he pushed himself away. "Watch that thing! You could have fried me!"

It was true, thought Sam. She could see it begin to burn a hole through the lava. She helped Jack pull himself back even farther, worried that the lava would begin to heat up to an unbearable degree.

It didn't take long until the lava was gone. Sam would really have liked to get her hands on whatever the device was. She wondered if it had some relation to a zat in that it simply made the lava disappear, rather than melt.

Matray kept going, even after the hard surface layer was gone. Both Jack and Sam wondered how he would know when he found the Zagat or whether he could end up damaging it. Just as they were wondering he shut off the device he was using and he approached the hole in the ground.

"Han Solo", he said, "you will retrieve the Zagat now.

Jack was _really_ tired of the name thing and wanted to stick the device up - Oh well, he had no one but himself to blame and he was actually glad the alien didn't know his real name. He should have called himself Homer though – that would have been funnier.

He sighed as he watched Matray point his weapon again so he walked up to the hole in the earth and peered down. He couldn't see anything but dirt although the buzzing feeling grew much stronger.

"Get down and bring it to me", the alien said.

With a short nod Jack got down and swung his legs into the hole and then jumped. It wasn't that deep – only about 6 or 7 feet. He was amazed at how well he was doing and didn't even feel a twinge as he landed in the bottom of the hole.

What he did feel, however, was a surge of energy from under his feet. Oh yeah, there was something here all right! He just prayed it wasn't dangerous. He knelt down, his knees in the dirt, and began to dig. It wasn't long at all before he felt something solid and soon uncovered a small, wooden box.

He was surprised that the box seemed to have survived with little damage. If this thing really _was_ an Ancient device then it had to be old – really, really _really_ old. He pulled the box from the dirt and held it. Surprisingly, the box felt warm to the touch. It wasn't hot – in fact, it felt very – nice. He simply held it for a few moments, relishing the feeling of strength and power that seemed to surge through him.

"Bring it up!", Matray called down. Jack looked up and shrugged. Sticking the small box into the top of his shirt, he grabbed the edge of the hole and pulled himself up and out. He stood and brushed himself off and then pulled out the small box.

"Open it", Matray said, staring at the box. Jack shook his head – the man looked mad.

"OPEN IT!", Matray shouted.

With another shrug Jack flipped the lid back on the box. Inside was a jewel – but a jewel like Jack had never seen. It was large, about the size of a walnut, and it glowed with a strange light. It was beautiful, but Jack could never accurately describe it. Its colors seemed to change constantly and it almost pulsed with life. For some reason it called to him and Jack slowly reached in to touch it.

"Jack don't!" Sam called. He glanced up at her slowly but couldn't quite understand what she was saying. It's as if the buzzing from the object was drowning out all other noise. The object continued to call to him – begging him to hold it, to touch it. He reached down again, and this time picked it up gently, carefully, almost as if it were something fragile, something precious.

As soon as his fingers touched the Zagat he could feel a sense of joy and wonder flow through his body. It was as if everything wonderful, everything good, everything beautiful in the universe had been trapped inside this object and the moment he touched it it was released. It moved through him, creating a feeling of ecstasy and longing.

"Jack!" Sam cried out in fear. Something was happening and she didn't know how to stop it. The thing – the Zagat – looked as if it was taking over her husband. He seemed to be so caught up in it that he could no longer see or hear anyone else.

"Give it to me!" screamed Matray. "It is MINE! Give it to me." He ran over and grabbed Sam and held the device – the one that had cut through the lava – to her head. "I will kill her if you do not give it to me!" he screamed again.

Jack could hear nothing. He was too caught up in the wonder of the Zagat to notice anything around him. It was too beautiful, too perfect. He didn't need anything else!

"JACK!" What was that, he wondered? There was something – something bothering him. There was something he had to remember – but he didn't want to. No, he had enough – he had everything –

"JACK! Help me, please!"

He opened his eyes. There it was again. Something needed him. There was something else – something other than the Zagat. No! He stopped. Not something _other_ – something _ better_. There was something he had, something more beautiful, more meaningful than the Zagat – but what was it?

"JACK", the voice called again.

"Sam!" Oh my God, what had he been thinking? Sam was all he needed – not some precious rock! He opened his eyes and looked over to where Matray was holding Sam, the – device thingy – held to her head. "Let her go!" he cried, although his voice came out weak and unsure.

"Give me the Zagat and I will let your woman go!" Matray yelled.

No – he couldn't give up the Zagat - . God, here he went again. Of _course_ he could give the damn thing up! "Fine, you can have it but let her go first", he answered.

"No. Give it to me and I will let her go."

"Listen, I'm happy to give it to you, but you said yourself you can't operate it. So, if you want me to help you, you are going to have to let S – ur Princess Leia go. If you hurt one hair on her head, not only won't I help you, I'll make sure I kill you!"

Jack could see Matray's nostrils flare in anger, but the man knew he didn't have much choice. With a muttered curse he pushed Sam away from himself and towards Jack. "Your woman is safe – give it to me now."'

As soon as Sam reached him he grabbed her and pulled her into his arms. With that, he threw the stone towards Matray, not really caring, at that moment, what the damn thing did.

The alien picked it up and instantly screamed. Grabbing his wrist, he dropped the Zagat on the ground. Jack looked over and could see smoke coming from the man's palm. His eyes were focused furiously on the two humans and he reached down and lifted his weapon.

A 'wooshing' sound filled the air and, without warning, rings appeared and then three men were standing in front of them.

"Dad?" Sam said, stunned.

"Teal'c? Daniel?" Jack stared. "What the hell are you guys doing here?"


	14. Found

"Who the hell are -" Jacob stopped suddenly and stared at Sam. After a few seconds he blinked and then, "Oh my God – Sammy? What -?" He didn't seem able to continue.

"Who are you?" Daniel stood looking at the two teenagers in front of him, a puzzled frown between his eyes. They looked familiar but – "Wait a second – you're 'mini-Jack'" That was the name they'd always used to refer to Jack's clone. "But you – " he looked at Sam. "Sam?" He turned back to his two companions. "Any ideas as to what's going on?"

"Teal'c, Daniel, Jacob – it's us" Jack replied softly. "Really – I can't tell you how gl -" He stopped, also unable to continue.

Teal'c looked calmly between his friends, amused at their inability to be coherent. He did not understand anything yet either, but he was willing to find out. "O'Neill, Samantha Carter, what has happened to make you appear so young."

Jack grinned, finally finding his equilibrium after the first few moments of shock. He really wanted to go up and grab his friends, so thrilled as he was to see them, but they still looked unsure. That made him feel sad but he could understand their hesitation.

"T! It's great to see you and I'm afraid it's rather a long story, but it really is us. We – God, we didn't know if we'd ever see you guys again."

Jacob continued to stare at Sam, confused and upset. Part of him felt like he wanted to rejoice, but another part knew this was wrong, this couldn't be. His daughter was in her mid forties, not this teenager – although he remembered when she had looked just like this. He so wanted to go up to her and hug her – but again, it wasn't the way it was supposed to be. And he really couldn't trust that this was her.

"ENOUGH!" The voice of the alien screamed at them. The three men who had just arrived turned, in surprise, just noticing him.

"Who are you?" Jacob asked indifferently.

This appeared to infuriate the alien and he shouted again. "I am Matray of the Rodari. You will bow to me."

"Oh God", Daniel turned to the young looking Jack. "Don't tell me it's another one."

"Yeah", Jack grinned again. "These power-mad aliens get to be a bit of a pain in the -"

"Mitka!" both Jacob and Teal'c filled in at the same time.

"Yeah!"

"Stop now!" Matray yelled, holding up his weapon. "Or the woman dies." He swung his head back and forth between the humans, furious had how things were playing out. "Han Solo, you will take the Zagat and you will follow my instructions."

"Han Solo?' Daniel looked at O'Neill with his eyebrow raised.

"I know – I said it as a joke but I'm definitely regretting it."

"You _must_ be Jack O'Neill then – only he would have joked after being captured by an evil power hungry alien and then have lived to regret it."

"Yeah –I should have told him my name was Homer."

"Much better", Daniel nodded.

"STOP!" Matray screamed. "Pick it up!"

Jack sighed. "Okay, okay, don't get your knickers in a knot!" With a soft smile at a worried and confused looking Sam he walked carefully over to where the stone lay on the ground. "There", he said as he reached for it. "I hope you're happy!"

As much as Jack was acting calm and like nothing was bothering him he was, in fact, very worried. Matray still held his weapon pointed at Sam and he was looking crazier and crazier. What scared him even more, however, was the Zagat itself. It held some kind of seductive power over him and he was frightened to even pick it up.

He hesitated briefly but could feel that Matray was about ready to lose control. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and again grasped the stone. As he stood up, slowly, he felt the surge of – ecstasy run through his body. Oh yeah – this felt good.

Somewhere he realized, in the far back reaches of his mind, that what he was feeling was power – the seductive bliss of ultimate power. He knew, without a shadow of a doubt, that there was little or nothing he could not do now.

"Make them bow to me", Matray hissed. Jack slowly swung around until he was looking at the pale-faced Rodari. He could feel the alien's evil nature as if it was an aura that surrounded him. He knew that the man's soul was gone – destroyed by avarice and by the unceasing search for control. The problem was, Matray was still holding the weapon steady, pointing it towards Sam.

There was a strange sound in the air and everyone looked around, trying to determine what it was. Matray swung his arm wildly and Jack almost thought he had a chance but the alien commander quickly got himself under control again. "Now you will -"

"It is _ours!_" A new voice screamed.

"What the _hell_!" Jacob was the first to notice that a new person had arrived. Sam looked at the new – man? – standing there and felt a strange jolt of recognition. It was bizarre, because she didn't' think she'd seen anyone like this before.

In some strange way the new alien reminded her of Thor's race, although he – or she – or it, Sam couldn't tell – was taller and a bit more 'human' looking. Another difference was the fact that he – Sam decided to call him a he – was dressed.

That's what it was, she realized. The clothes! They reminded her of the clothing that she and Jack had been dressed in when they'd woken up in the meadow. She still had them – or at least they were at the Widow's house. They'd been placed in a trunk and over the years she'd pulled them out a few times, attempting to see if there was anything she could learn from them.

"Jack", she said softly.

"Yeah, I know", he answered. "Who are you?" he looked up at the stranger, "and what do you want?"

"I am Einherjar and I have come for what is rightfully ours", the alien said. "My race has spent many millennia looking for the Zagat and we claim it now for our own."

"No – it is mine!" Matray answered. "I found it and I will keep it. You were too late!"

"You wish it only for evil", the Einherjar answered. "We wish it to fulfill a prophecy. Once we have the Zagat, Ragnarok will come – but our people will survive to live in Okolnir!"

"Great", Daniel piped in. "So you'll survive – what of the rest of us?"

The Einherjar turned slowly and blinked. Yes, thought Daniel, definitely related to the Asgard. "You will die, but you may be confident that the good will live on. Rejoice that all evil in the universe will be destroyed."

"Uh, I don't think I really want to rejoice over the fact that I'm gonna die."

"Indeed Daniel Jackson", Teal'c said stoically, "I believe that neither the Einherjar nor the Rodari deserve to have this item."

No one had been watching Jack as the conversation had gone on except for Sam. She was frightened – it looked as if he was lost inside himself. He no longer looked as if he were connected to the world. "Jack", she whispered. "Jack, come back." For a long while there was no movement but finally, slowly and almost imperceptibly he lifted his head and looked at her.

"Sam?" he said, a frightened sound to his voice. "Help me. I can't – it's taking over!"

"Let it go", she said, approaching him carefully. "Just let it go."

"I don't thing – NO – I won't, I can't!"

"Stay away from him", Matray shot the weapon and it hit so close that Sam could feel the heat. She stepped back slightly but then moved forward to again stand by Jack.

"NOOO!" the Rodari pointed his weapon directly at Sam and pushed the button.

Jack saw everything as if it was happening in slow motion. He could no longer hear or understand any words being spoken, but he saw Matray move and then fire his weapon, directly at Sam.

He knew this couldn't happen – he knew, in the small part of his mind still under his control that if anything happened to her he would cease to be. What frightened him even more, however, was that he was afraid he might just destroy everything _else _in his grief. He was pretty sure he now had the power.

He watched as the beam of energy made its way, slowly, from the weapon towards Sam. He looked at it, almost clinically, and then realized he didn't want it to be there. With that simple thought, the beam vanished.

If he'd have been able to see the others' faces he would have laughed at their expressions of open-mouthed shock. But, he was still caught up in the power of the Zagat. So instead, he looked at the one who had shot the weapon, who had tried to destroy that which he loved most deeply.

I don't want you here either, he thought. Matray was instantly gone, as if he'd never existed. Jack then looked over at the new alien – who was he? Oh yes, thought Jack – the Einherjar. They'd been searching for him – for a long, long time. He understood why, he knew they wanted to live, to survive through Ragnarok, the end of the world. But he did not want that to happen. He did not want the end of the world to come – no, he wanted to live, a long, long time, with - ? He frowned, he was beginning to forget things. He no longer knew his name or why he was here. He just _was_ – he was power, he was life and death. He controlled all, for all time. He didn't need anything or anybody – he had the Zagat – and he was the Ancient One. Soon, he would no longer even need the ancient stone. No, the power would be his, and his alone.

He would control all.

"Jack", a small voice whispered in his ear. He didn't know what it meant, but for some reason the sound sliced through the power of the Zagat and reached him. It reached only a small corner of his soul – a tiny corner – but maybe it was enough?

"Jack, please, stay with me."

"O'Neill, please, listen to Major Carter. Stay with us."

"Jack, come on – don't do this. We all need you – even Jacob wants you to stay with us", a male voice said.

Jacob? Who or what was Jacob? And the voices – he knew them, didn't he? What was happening?" He felt the pull – the seductive desire to lose himself in the Zagat. But first, he had to do something – what was it?

Oh yes, the Einherjar. He went to think them out of existence when he remembered. He remembered dying, burning up, and being pulled out. He knew then that the Einherjar had saved him, had given him a new body and had made sure he had – her – with him. He could not destroy them so instead he sent them back to where they had come from and told them to stay, to never bother him again. The Zagat is gone, he let them know, and if Ragnarok comes, they are on their own.

Now, now he could give in to the power; he could become one with the Zagat!

"Jack, don't leave me, please. I need you. I love you."

Love? Someone loved him? Who? The power receded slightly. It was wonderful, yes. It was seductive – yes. But was it enough? Part of him remembered that love, that warmth, that _person_ who had given him those things. Was that worth more than power, than control?

Yes! He opened his eyes and looked directly into the blue, tear-filled gaze of the woman who meant everything to him. _She _was his life, his soul, not some stone, not some desire for power. "Sam", he whispered.

She sobbed. "Jack, is it you?"

"Yes", he answered softly. "It is me."

"They're gone Jack, the aliens are gone. Let the stone go now. You don't need it anymore."

He pulled his eyes away from hers and bent his head until he was able to see the now blood-red stone in his hand. It was pulsing in time to his heart beat – almost as if it was part of him.

"O'Neill." _Another_ new voice, belonging to the small Asgaard who had been his friend, came from nowhere.

"Thor?" he asked, looking around. Suddenly they were all on a ship and off the planet.

"Yes, it is I. It is good to see you again." The small alien was standing to one side, looking at the humans, and Tokra, he called friend.

"You too Thor", he whispered. He still felt the pull of the Zagat but, for some reason, it was less now and he was able to control it more easily.

"You must concentrate O'Neill. Do not let it take over. You must control it – do not let it control you."

"Okay." He watched the stone continue to pulse in his hand. With everything he had in him, he finally held it out. "Take it", he said to Thor. "Please, take it."

"I cannot", the Asgaard answered. "Only you can hold the Zagat. You may put it down for now, although you will have to decide what to do with it." Thor indicated a small table with a clear colored box on top.

Jack nodded slightly and stepped forward, away from the others. Carefully he placed the Zagat in the box. It took all his strength to let it go and to move away. He took a deep breath and his mind began to clear, although he still felt strong and full of the immense power of the Zagat.

At that moment he frowned, again, and looked at the people who were with him – his friends, he suddenly realized, they were his friends. "Why are you here?" he asked, puzzled.

"We came looking for you Colonel", Jacob answered. "Thor told us you'd been kidnapped by aliens." He grinned slightly. "So we rode to the rescue. Nothing new there O'Neill."

Jack was able to grin back, although it was a weak attempt. "Yeah, I guess so. It's – good – to see you all."

"It's good to see you too", Jacob looked over at his daughter, the yearning and doubt still on his face. "Uh – we're just kind of unsure whether it's y - why you look so -"

"Young?" Sam asked. "I – we're pretty sure the – Einherjar – is that their name?" When she received a number of nods she continued. "We think they cloned us. We were on the planet when the volcano erupted and both Jack and I could feel ourselves start to burn to death. We didn't make it to the gate in time. The next thing we knew we'd woken up lying on the grass in a meadow and we were children again."

The others looked at them in shock – all of them except for Thor.

"Yes, your bodies have been cloned, but your minds and souls were transferred into these new bodies. "

"Are you sure?" Sam asked. She'd been afraid to even wonder about that. She looked over at Jack and could see his worry as well.

"Yes. I have spoken to the Einherjar Council and they explained everything. They had a ship monitoring your work on Vaerfast – the planet below", he explained when they looked confused. "When the volcano erupted they pulled your bodies onto their ship but it was too late to save them – they were too damaged. But, they did manage to preserve your essence – all your thoughts, memories, soul and spirit. "Bromir, the Commander, then made the decision to clone your bodies and to place your essence within. Unfortunately, they were discovered by the Rodari before your bodies had enough time to return to their adult state, so they had to put you on a planet while still children so the Rodari could not find you."

"So you were _children_ Sam?" Daniel said. He looked over at Jack, who still seemed slightly out of it.

"Yes. We think I was about 8 and Jack about 11. Thor's correct though. We retained all our memories and everything. We were adults in children's bodies."

"That must have been – weird" Daniel commented.

"Yes, it was" Jack finally decided to join the conversation. As each moment had gone by he regained more control, although he still felt the power coursing through his body. It was both invigorating and frightening. "Let me tell you, it's not very pleasant to have everyone treat you like a child and make you go to bed and eat your vegetables when you're in your 50's!"

That made everyone laugh, trying to imagine how Jack had coped. Sam didn't laugh however. She knew what kind of life Jack had really led and it had been much more unpleasant than simply having to eat his vegetables. She wouldn't say anything however, as she knew he would prefer that no one knew.

There was total silence as they all stood on the ship, in orbit above the planet where everything had begun. No one knew quite what to do, or to say. It was Jacob who suddenly broke the silence.

"Oh God Sam", he walked up to his daughter; "You're alive!" He reached over and grabbed her and pulled her to him. Tears were running down his cheeks and he rested his head against hers. "You're alive", he repeated. "I thought I'd lost you."

Soon Sam too was crying and holding on to her father. She'd truly worried that she'd never see her family again and here she was, surrounded by the people closest to her. "I love you Daddy", she said, as if she were still a little girl. "I missed you so much."

While their reunion was going on the others, accept for Jack, tried not to intrude on the private moment. Both Teal'c and Daniel were staring at their friend.

"So, are you doing okay Jack?" Daniel finally asked. Jack started and turned his head away from Sam and Jacob towards his two former teammates.

"Me? I'm fine Daniel." Suddenly he got a huge grin on his face. "It's great to see you guys again. We didn't think we'd ever get home, not really."

"Yeah, well _we_ thought you were dead!" Daniel answered. He still had the smile on his face, but Jack could see the remaining pain in his friend's eyes. He realized only then how hard this must have been on the younger man (he laughed to himself – he'd better watch what he said now that he looked like a teenager).

Jack slowly approached the man who had been – and still was – his best friend. "C'mere" he said, and enveloped the archaeologist in a big hug. After a few seconds – when both men started to get embarrassed – he slapped Daniel on the back. "I missed you space monkey!"

"It's good to have you home again Jack."

"O'Neill", Jack turned to a grinning Teal'c – a sight one didn't see very often – and he put out his arm for the 'Jaffa hand shake' – but Teal'c pulled him forward and he was suddenly being hugged, or more like _crushed_, by a very big, very strong alien – who was also his friend and brother. "It is good to have you with us again O'Neill, although I knew you were not dead."

"He's telling the truth Jack", Daniel informed him as he stepped back from Teal'c. "He refused to believe that you were gone and kept telling us that we would see you again. Of course, we didn't expect to see you looking like _this_ – but he never lost hope."

"Thank you my friend", O'Neill said seriously. He then looked back at Daniel. "So, looks like you're the old man!"

"Yeah, so now you'll have to show me more _respect_ Jack."

"Who me? Nah! I may look young Daniel, but I'm an old man of 61 now – and don't you forget it!" Actually, as much as Jack was pleased to see his friends, he was shocked at Daniel's appearance. He looked like he'd aged way beyond his years. He could only be in his early 40's and yet he looked like a man in his 50's. Jack wondered what Jackson had been up to over the years.

"So, were you guys together?" Daniel suddenly asked, sounding way too casual, and with only a slight glance at Jacob.

"Uh, we lived in the same town but we were 'adopted' by different people. At first they thought we were brother and sister, but Jack kind of let on that we weren't related so they separated us." Sam answered, finally pulling away from her father, who kept his arm around her.

Everyone swung to look at Jack and Teal'c gave him the 'eyebrow'.

"Hey, I didn't do it on purpose", he whined. "We didn't speak their language and I was simply trying to explain who we were." He then looked over at Sam. "And hey – aren't you glad they _didn't_ think we were related. That would _really_ have been a mess!"

She realized that what he said was the truth. God, she could have ended up with Cain and there was nothing Jack could have done. There was no way they could have married if people thought they were siblings.

"Why would it have been a mess?" Of course it would be Daniel who asked the question.

Jack glanced quickly at Jacob and then down at Sam, asking permission to say something – or maybe asking _her_ to do it. It was her father after all!

She grimaced, but nodded. She was just as worried as he was, he suddenly realized.

Sam took a deep breath and then smiled. "Well you see, Jack and I are married", she said calmly, as if it was no big deal. She waited for the reaction, especially from her father.

"Aren't you a bit young?" Daniel said, equally as calmly.

Jack was afraid to look at Jacob, although he was pleased that the other man hadn't – as yet – tried to kill him. "Daniel, I just told you – I'm 61 and Sam is -"

"Jack!" Sam interrupted. "A woman _never_ gives her true age. Suffice it to say, we're old enough Daniel."

"How long have you been married?" Jacob asked, only curiosity in his voice.

At least he didn't sound angry, he decided, although he was probably waiting until Jack was not expecting it and then he'd strike.

"Uh just a couple of weeks", Jack answered.

"And your adoptive parents gave you permission?" Daniel wanted to know. "Isn't that unusual - unless the planet you were on allowed people to marry really young?"

"Uh, well, my 'guardian' was dead", Jack explained. "He died a few years ago of a heart attack." He looked at Sam, unsure how to continue. This was awkward.

"We eloped." Sam stated baldly. "I was being forced into a marriage with a corrupt, evil man and Jack saved me.

"By _marrying _you?" Jacob sounded skeptical.

"Yes Dad, by marrying me. There was really nothing else we could do. The planet we landed on was similar to earth in the 19th century. Women didn't have very many rights and my guardian wanted me to marry this man. He threatened to force me so Jack and I decided the best thing to do was to run away and get married – so we did." She stopped and looked at her father as if daring him to object.

Jack figured he'd better break in now before things got too bad.

"Jacob, I didn't just marry her to save her from an awful marriage you know – I married her because I loved her, do love her. I've loved her for a long, long time. We spent years 'growing up' in Canaan and getting to know each other as friends. We were finally old enough to have a relationship and get married – so we did."

"Well thank God you finally got your asses moving! I always wondered what the hell was taking so long!" Jacob looked at his daughter – and son-in-law – with disgust.

Okay, Jack wondered, what had just happened? Surely Jacob didn't _approve_? He looked over at his friends to make sure he wasn't hearing things, only to catch both of them with huge smiles.

"Congratulations O'Neill, Major Carter. As Jacob Carter has stated – it is about time!"

"Teal'c, you dog you!" Jack laughed. He looked at Daniel. "Well, do you have anything to say?"

"Uh, Sam, what were you _thinking_? You sure you want to be married to this guy?" Daniel asked. "He's gonna drive you crazy you know."

Sam laughed. "I know Daniel, but I love being crazy, so it's okay."

There were again hugs all around. After a little while Thor invited them to sit down and to partake of refreshments. "Do not worry", he explained as everyone looked slightly nauseated, "I have brought food from earth."

The friends spent the next couple of hours telling each other about all that had happened to them. Although there was a lot of laughter, Jack and Sam both could not but feel badly over what their friends and families had been through over the last 7 years. It seems that none of them, with the exception of Teal'c, had done well.

Jack sighed. He really wished there was something he could do to change things. Oh well, he guessed he had to be happy to be reunited with everyone - although they had some interesting times ahead.

Just then his eyes travelled over to where the Zagat sat, in its box. He was pretty sure that he had seen it pulse again and change color. As he wondered about the changes, the Zagat again called to him.


	15. Back Home

_**Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers. You know me by now and know I don't always have time to get back to you - but I love you! **_

_**One more chapter to go after this!**_

Thor was going to take them back to Earth now that everything seemed to be settled. As far as the Asgaard could tell, the Rodari were no longer a threat. They could find no evidence of any of their ships although they would continue to monitor their planet carefully. The same was true of the Einherjar. There, at least, they had some communication. It seemed the people accepted that the Ancient One and the Zagat were lost to them. It was devastating for them, but they acknowledged that they could no longer pursue the object of their belief.

Everyone seemed happy – Jacob couldn't stop grinning – but Jack felt that things were just wrong. Every time he looked at Daniel he wondered at whether or not this is where they were all supposed to be. He couldn't help but think that the aliens had messed things up by cloning Sam and him.

It's not that he wished he were dead – no, far from it – it just seemed, _unnatural_. It was as if they'd screwed with nature and everything was out of balance.

Jack became increasingly quiet as time wore on and Sam began to give him curious glances.

"What is it Jack?" she finally asked, when they had a moment alone. It would be another day before they reached Earth.

"I don't know Sam. Something just feels – off to me. Does it feel like this is right, that this is the way things are supposed to be?"

She went to answer quickly, to say that yes, things were fine. They'd been reunited with their friends, they were together, the threat was over – what could be wrong with this? But then a niggling feeling began to surface. No, Jack was right. This felt wrong.

"No, I don't think so", she answered. "I – it's not that I want things to change but I agree, this doesn't feel right. But I don't know what _would _seem right."

"Maybe", he stopped, wondering if he should say what he was thinking."

"What?"

"Maybe we're not supposed to be here", he answered.

"Not on Thor's ship?" she asked, a puzzled frown on her brow.

"No. _Here_ as in – you know, alive. I think maybe we're supposed to be dead."

"_Jack!_ What are you saying?"

"I don't know. I mean, don't get me wrong, I don't want to be dead, not now, not when I have you. But somehow I wonder if we were meant to die on that planet. The aliens grabbed us and – cloned us" he said this with disgust. "I don't know if that was how things were to happen."

"I think you're wrong" she objected, strongly. "I agree things could be different, but I believe you – we – were meant to survive. I feel that you, that we – we're good, we're supposed to be here. It's something else that's off."

He closed his eyes in relief. He so wanted to believe her and he knew that she was usually right. "Okay then, what is it?"

"I think it's our friends. For some reason losing us like they did – it hurt them and I don't think they ever recovered. I don't think we were meant to be gone. _That's_ what I think is wrong."

Something inside him made him realize that she was right. It wasn't that they'd _lived_ that was wrong – it was that they'd died – or at least their friends thought they had died. He knew then what he had to do. He looked over to where the Zagat lay, still pulsing with brilliant colors, still calling to him.

Sam turned slowly and followed his gaze. Fear clutched her heart as she too realized what this meant. It all came down to the Zagat and the power it conveyed.

"So, we go back?" she said softly, hesitatingly.

"We go back."

"To when? To before the planet?"

"No – I think we go back there - we just have to get out sooner, before it's too late."

"But how will we know Jack? If we return to the same point, won't we repeat everything over and over?"

"I – maybe, although I think I can try and make sure we remember enough that we'll know to get out of there in time."

"Can you control it?" she asked, looked over at the jewel.

"I – hope so. It seemed to get easier the more I held it. I don't know what will happen afterwards though." He looked up into her eyes. "I don't want to lose you", he said softly.

They both knew that this meant they were going back to the way things had been. They were going back to the regs and to a relationship solely as friends and comrades. There could be nothing more. But they also knew that they had no choice. Their friends deserved this chance. Life had to return to the way it was.

"Do we have to go right now?" she asked.

He looked at her and slowly shook his head. No – they deserved this much. Maybe he could make sure that they remembered what they'd had, that they'd been together.

No – that would be cruel, he knew. How could they go on knowing what they had given up? It would be better to truly return to their former lives.

He held her close, trying to imprint her on his soul, if not in his mind. They stayed together for many hours, knowing that this moment was soon over. They both felt as if their world was about to end.

Daniel and Teal'c and even Jacob came in and out a few times but hesitated when they saw the two together. For some reason, even though they didn't know what was to happen, they could tell that Jack and Sam needed to be alone. They felt the sadness, the tragedy, without knowing why.

"It's time" Jack finally said. For the first time since his son's death, he wanted to cry. He couldn't do this – couldn't give up the woman he loved more than life itself. But, like always, he knew duty and honor had to come first. Without them he was nothing.

Sam too knew they had no choice, although she would have done almost anything to change what was about to happen.

One final, brief kiss. "Goodbye my love", she whispered.

"I love you Sam", he whispered back. With that he stepped back. One more look, one more soft touch, and then he walked over to the stone that had caused everything. With a brief prayer, he picked it up and closed his eyes.

The power surged through him but this time he was able to control it. He didn't forget anything and knew exactly what he needed to have happen. Through everything though, he thought about Sam – his love for her and his need of her.

Sam felt like she was floating. She couldn't see anything but she wasn't afraid. She could feel Jack – she could sense his love and that he was there, protecting her. She allowed herself to be taken wherever he wanted to go.

Suddenly, Jack felt solid ground under his feet and the smell of sulphur. He opened his eyes and discovered they were again on the planet. He glanced up and there was the mountain – smoke coming from the top. He knew exactly what they had to do.

"RUN SAM!" He grabbed her hand and they turned towards the gate. "Pull up your bandana. Cover your mouth and nose!"

This felt so familiar. He remembered back, 7 years, to their desperate run for the gate. He also remembered that they hadn't made it, that the mountain exploded and that they had – almost – died. It was not going to happen again!

They ran as fast as they could – faster than they'd ever run before. The gate seemed so far away – an impossible distance. Finally, Sam could see it. She didn't say anything, didn't point it out, because she knew that Jack –no, the Colonel – was as aware as she was that they had to make it this time.

They arrived at the DHD and Sam began to dial, without waiting for a command. They were both so breathless that words would have been impossible anyway.

Without warning, the mountain exploded. Jack remembered this too, but this time didn't stop to look. Come on Sam, he thought. He felt the air heat up. It was becoming harder to breath, harder to see.

The cloth covering their faces helped only a little bit. The air continued to heat up and was filled with ash and soot.

Sam pressed the middle control and the event horizon 'kawooshed' open. He grabbed her hand again and attempted to pull her up the steps. It was almost impossible. He could no longer breath – he felt his skin begin to burn. God – what if they didn't make it!

* * *

><p>Daniel looked through the window at the darkened room. The Stargate was still, the room empty. There were no teams off world and everything was quiet. The SGC was in mourning – they had lost two of their own. It was not just any two – but the man who had been first through the Gate, a leader they followed out of loyalty and confidence and the woman who had saved them more times than they could count, whose brilliance was legendary.<p>

He still couldn't quite believe that they were gone. He kept expecting to hear Jack behind him, to see Sam with her look of concentration and excitement. No – they shouldn't be gone. They'd left a huge hole in the universe, which could never be filled.

"I do not believe they are lost, Daniel Jackson." Teal'c somber voice came from behind him. He stood silently as his friend joined him to look out at the gateway to the stars, which they had travelled as a team of four.

"Everyone says they're dead Teal'c, that there's no way they could have survived."

"This is Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter we are discussing", he replied. "There is always a way."

"Maybe not this time, my friend, maybe we have to accept that they're gone."

So lost in thought was he – and in grief – that it almost didn't register when the chevrons began to light up and the gate to turn. It was finally when he heard the announcement, that there was an off-world activation, that he took note.

"I didn't think any teams were out", he said with a frown.

"They are not. Maybe someone is coming to visit."

"Could be Jacob", Daniel said, although he soon lost interest. Still, they waited to see who it could be, knowing that it was not going to be the two they hoped for.

The event horizon formed, with the 'kawoosh' they'd grown to recognize. They waited, as did General Hammond and the Lieutenant on duty. The SF's had appeared in the gateroom, ready to defend earth from whatever foe might appear.

Two figures suddenly ran through the event horizon, their faces covered with a cloth.

"Shut the Iris!" one of them screamed. Walter hit the control and the iris closed. They all heard something pound against it, as if there had been an explosion on the other side.

Daniel stared at the two figures, both bent over, their hands on their knees. It was obvious they were trying to catch their breath. They were filthy – covered in soot.

Daniel slowly started to grin. He'd recognized that voice – he knew those two people

"Jack! Sam!" He turned to Teal'c. "God Teal'c – they're alive!"

"They are Daniel Jackson." Teal'c answered solemnly. "Did I not say that there is always a way?"

"Are you saying you told me so?"

"Indeed!" Teal'c grinned. "Let us go welcome them back."

Daniel and Teal'c quickly made their way down to the gate room. By the time they'd arrived Jack and Sam were just straightening themselves out. Janet arrived at the same time they did to check out the errant – and presumed dead – duo. General Hammond was only a few steps behind.

"Colonel O'Neill, Major Carter – welcome back! What happened out there? We all thought you'd been killed."

Jack stood up straight and looked at his friends. They'd returned to the time they'd left so many years ago. The strange thing was, he remembered everything of the past 7 years. He'd thought he would forget.

"It's a long story", he answered, pulling down his bandana. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Sam do the same. He turned back to his friends and saw four faces looking at him in total shock.

"What's wrong?" he asked. He turned back to Sam, and instantly realized.

"Jack?"

"I don't know", he answered, as shocked as she was. What the hell had just happened?

"What the-! Who the hell are you?" General Hammond asked. The SF's in the room suddenly came to attention and weapons were pointed at the two new arrivals.

"Does this seem like déjà vu?" Jack said to Sam. With a sigh he turned back to the General. "I know this looks weird Sir, but it really is Carter and me – and it _is_ a long story!"

"It's mini-Jack" Daniel suddenly exclaimed, recognizing the young man in front of him.

"See what I said", Jack grimaced. "We're going to have to go through this whole thing, all over again."

"But what happened?" Sam was still looking bewildered. They'd obviously returned to the time shortly after leaving for the planet where they'd first gone to find the Zagat – but they were still in their youthful bodies. This was going to be complicated.

"You're to follow Dr. Frasier to the Infirmary where she'll check you out", Hammond said. He turned to the guards. "Escort them and watch them carefully."

Jack sighed again – this was so not what he'd been expecting.

"I believe it is O'Neill and Major Carter", Teal''c suddenly threw in. He'd been staring intently at the two.

"Thanks T buddy. I'm glad _someone_ believes us."

As they walked to the Infirmary, surrounded by SF's, Jack spoke in low tones to Sam. "I don't know what happened. I planned to bring us back here just after we'd left. We should have returned in our older bodies. I really don't get it."

"Were you thinking anything else? Could there have been something else or someone else in control?"

"No, I'm pretty sure it was just me. The only thing I was thinking was-" He stopped talking, a startled look on his face.

"What Jack? What were you thinking?"

"Uh, I was just thinking how much I didn't want to lose you. That I would give anything if things could stay the same between us." He swallowed and didn't look at her, unsure what she'd think about this turn of events. It appears as if he'd screwed it up royally.

He heard a small chuckle beside him and dared to look over at her. Not only did she have a smile on her face, she was looking at him with honest to goodness love and affection. "Thank God", she said. "I didn't want to lose you."

"Well", he grinned back, "It looks like you haven't, although I don't know what the hell we're gonna do! You still look like a teenager."

"Yeah? And what about you?"

"Hey, I'm a lot older! I'm a very mature 18 year old."

"Well, you are a very _old_18 year old – as far as mature is concerned –"

They arrived at the Infirmary and Janet had them sit on exam tables. She made Daniel and Teal'c wait outside, much to their annoyance.

She'd said little or nothing since she'd seen them and Jack began to wonder at her uncharacteristic silence.

"Uh, hi Janet", he said.

"Hello", she answered formally as she took his blood pressure.

"It is us Janet – really."

The Doc glanced up but then looked immediately down. "Maybe, although I'll have to do some tests first before I confirm that. You could be artificial life forms or even clones."

"Uh – well – there's something we should tell you." Jack looked over at Sam and frowned. They'd both forgotten about that. The tests would show that they _were_ clones. How were they going to convince them that they were also the real Jack and Sam – or as close as real as you could get now with their former bodies gone.

"I'd rather you didn't say anything more", she answered. "I'll wait for the test results." She walked over and pulled the curtains shut around his bed. "Please change into the gown and I'll be in in a minute."

Jack pondered Frasier's reaction. Knowing her – and how much she cared – she had probably been pretty upset by their deaths. He could understand her caution. She didn't want to presume it was them until she was sure. That would keep her from being disappointed.

They were stuck in the Infirmary for an hour while Janet and her nurses did every conceivable test there was. Jack was able to speak briefly with Sam, although for the most part they were separated. Once they were finally done they were escorted to the Briefing room where they'd meet with the General.

"So, I'd like you both to sit down and tell us what happened", Hammond indicated two of the chairs. Daniel and Teal'c were already seated. "I understand that you claim to be Jack O'Neill and Samantha Carter?"

"We don't _claim_ to be Sir. We _are_ Jack O'Neill and Sam Carter. Isn't that right Carter?" he asked, as if her word would carry more weight.

"Yes Sir. I know this looks strange General, but we really are who we say we are. We were-" she grimaced, not knowing where to begin.

"You see, it was like this Sir", Jack began. "We were on that damn planet when the volcano erupted." He glanced at the others and saw them all nodding. Good – at least they knew about that. "Unfortunately, we didn't make it off the planet in time. An alien race by the name of – uh what the hell was their name Carter?"

"The Einherjar Sir."

"Yeah, that's right, the Imajar. Anyway, they were watching us because they were the ones that got the Tokra to ask us to fetch this Za – the Ancient Device. They – the Inerjars – were the ones that wanted it so they were waiting to see if they could grab it. Well, they managed to pull us off the planet before we died."

"But if that's the case, why are you – so uh, young looking?" Daniel asked.

"Our bodies were pretty damaged Daniel", Sam answered.

"Yeah – burnt to a crisp – toasted, baked, grilled, sautéed, -"

"We get the picture Co – ur –we understand", the General replied, looking a bit disgusted. "But that still doesn't explain your appearance."

Just at that moment Janet walked in with a file folder. "Sorry Sir, but I have the test results."

The General nodded and she sat down across from where Jack and Sam were sitting. They looked at her closely, knowing what was coming.

"What did you find out Doctor?" Hammond asked. Everyone was leaning forward in their chair, waiting for the answer (except for Teal'c, who appeared his usual calm self).

"They are who they say they are Sir", she grinned. She looked over at Jack and Sam and shook her head in wonder. "I don't know how or why, but they are Jack O'Neill and Sam Carter in every respect."

"Not clones?" The General asked.

"No Sir, not clones. As you know, we can determine when someone has been cloned by minute variances in their DNA. In their case – they are totally human and totally O'Neill and Carter. They are not clones."

There was stunned silence in the room. For most of them it was the realization that, sitting in front of them, were two vastly 'de-aged' officers and the friends they thought had died. For the officers in question – they were both confused and shocked. Why didn't the tests show they were clones?

"Jack?" Sam asked, looking at him. "Did you-"

"No, I swear. I don't -" They both stopped, realizing that they had an audience. They would have to discuss this later, in private.

The General was smiling now, although he still looked somewhat stunned. Teal'c was smiling and Daniel – he looked like his eyes were about ready to pop out of his skull.

"What the hell happened guys?" he asked. Suddenly thought he too smiled. "Hey – you're alive! God, you don't know how good it is to see you!"

"Yeah well, let me tell you, it's good to see you too. We've missed you!' He looked at Sam who nodded.

"That's great", Daniel answered, "but where were you? I assume the Einherjar kept you on their ship? Did they heal you? Is that why you look like you do?"

"Yes" Sam answered simply. "As the Colonel so colorfully put it, we were severely burnt. Fortunately neither of us remembers it but it appears that the aliens healed us by – regenerating our bodies." She refused to look at the Colonel at this. They'd have to stick to their story. "The problem was that there were other aliens looking for us – well, actually for the Colonel."

"Why?" Daniel asked, pushing up his glassed.

"Because they thought he was the 'Ancient One'."

"Well, he was pretty old, but I don't think he quite qualified as 'ancient'."

"Thanks Daniel", Jack quirked an eyebrow. "See if I ever take you fishing again!"

"Oh no, please no Jack, not that!"

"Funny!"

"Boys", General Hammond interrupted. "I'd like to hear the rest of the story if you don't mind. Major Carter, maybe you'd be so kind?"

"Yes Sir", she grinned, refusing to look at Jack. "Another race, called the Rodari, was looking for the object that the Colonel and I had gone to find. We didn't find it by the way", she digressed. "Anyway, both races wanted the object. The Einherjar thought it would destroy all life in the universe except for them, and that then they'd live in a paradise. The Rodari wanted it as a weapon to control the everyone."

"But you say you didn't find it?" Hammond asked, worried about this mysterious weapon.

"Uh no, we didn't find it then Sir." She looked at Jack who nodded, so she continued. "The problem with this – weapon – was that they believed it could only be controlled by one person."

"The Ancient One", Daniel suddenly exclaimed. "That's it – that's why they wanted Sg1 to be the team to collect it. They knew Jack would be there and they needed him to control this thing."

"That's right", Sam nodded. "Well, when the Einherjar, who were healing us, found out that the Rodari were after them, they left the vicinity of the planet and fled to try and hide us."

"They must have succeeded", Janet added, "since you're here safe and sound."

"Well – they did hide us", she replied. "The problem was, they had to leave us on a planet while they took off to lead the Rodari away. They knew that if the Rodari found us it would be bad."

"So what happened? Did they go back and pick you up?"

"No, they left us there – and we stayed for quite a while. Eventually, however, the Rodari did find us and took us back to the planet to collect the Zagat."

"Zagat?" General Hammond asked.

"The Ancient device Sir. It's called the Zagat."

"I see, so you went back to the planet – but how could you find anything there in the middle of a volcano."

"You see Sir", Jack finally spoke, "by the time we got back enough time had elapsed so the volcano was no longer active and the lava had hardened."

"What are you talking about Jack?" Daniel said. "The volcano is _still_ erupting. The scientists said it could go on for months."

"Sam?" Jack looked at her in entreaty.

"It's – you see Sir", she turned to the General. "When the Einherjar left us on the planet, they hadn't finished the regeneration of our bodies. Somehow their treatment turned us back into children."

Everyone looked at her, confused and startled. "What are you saying Sam?" Janet finally asked.

"Oh, for heaven's sake", Jack who'd been leaning back in his chair, suddenly allowed it to drop back down. Sitting up he then leaned forward. "We were little kids when the damn aliens dropped us off on an unknown planet. Carter couldn't have been more than about 8, I was around 11. We were there for 7 years. It was just a few weeks ago that the Rodari found us and took us back to the planet. We found the stupid Zagat, which turned out to be some kind of powerful Ancient device. I managed to use it to get rid of both the Rodari who'd captured us and the Einherjar – although in their case I just sent them back to their planet. Then we came home – 7 years in the past – and here we are!"

Sam was sure everyone was waiting for a 'ta da' from Colonel O'Neill. If they'd been stunned before, now they were completely frozen with shock. She wondered idly who would be the first to break.

"You're telling us you've been stranded on an alien planet for _7 years_?" Hammond – she shouldn't have been surprised it was him. It was why he was the leader.

"Yes Sir", she answered. "We were found by the people who lived there and we were taken back to live with them. Since they thought we were – children – we were-" she paused, embarrassed to continued.

"We were adopted Sir – no point beating around the bush Sam." He looked at the people sitting around the table. "Look, I know this is hard to believe but we're telling the truth. We lived in a place called Canaan."

"Uh – did you remember who you were?" Daniel finally asked.

"Yes, we remembered everything", Sam said. "Our minds were the same – we were adults in children's bodies", she explained.

"As opposed to the _former_ Jack who was a child in an adult's body", Daniel snickered.

"Dr. Jackson!" Hammond scolded. Daniel apologized, but from his expression he didn't feel too sorry. Both Janet and Sam had to hide their grins. Teal'c simply lifted an eyebrow.

"Funny Daniel!" He turned his back on his friend. "What Sam – ur Carter – is saying is true. We had no way of getting away or off the planet. As far as we could tell, there was no gate. On top of that we were hindered by being in children's bodies. It would have been too dangerous for us to try and travel on our own."

"Did you have to go through _puberty_ again?" Daniel wanted to know. He was enjoying this situation immensely.

"Daniel"

"Yes Jack?" he grinned.

"Bite me!"

"Colonel!" Hammond warned. "So you're telling me these Rodari came and found you and took you to the planet where you were able to find this Zagat?"

"Yes Sir." Sam replied.

"What happened then?"

"Well, the Rodari wanted J – the Colonel to use it and threatened him. "For some reason the alien couldn't seem to touch the Zagat. Just as he was trying to force the Colonel to use it, Teal'c, Daniel and my father showed up."

"We did?" Daniel interjected. "That sounds like pretty good timing."

"It was", she grinned. "And it was great to see you after all those years."

"Yeah, but you were bald Daniel. It was very disconcerting."

"I was?" Daniel patted the top of his head, looking slightly panicked. "And this was only 7 years in the future?"

"Yeah, I'd keep an eye on it. It'll probably start to go sometime soon."

"Jack!" Sam laughed. She looked over to a worried Daniel. "He's teasing you Daniel. You were not bald."

Hammond simply rolled his eyes, realizing there wasn't much he could do with those two. They were like a couple of teenagers – wait, one of them was! God, now what?

"Okay, but you did look like crap Daniel."

When the archaeologist looked over at Sam, obviously figuring that Jack was teasing again, she simply shrugged. "Yeah, you did look bad Daniel. So did my father."

"That was one of the reasons we came back", Jack said, this time seriously. "We knew that the events that had happened – weren't meant to be. We figured that things had gotten seriously screwed up so we decided we had to go back – ur _come_ back. We didn't expect that we'd still be young though. We thought we'd return to our former selves. It was – a bit of a shock."

"How did you come back O'Neill, Major Carter?" Teal'c had quietly watched the interplay between Jack and Daniel but wanted to understand what had happened.

"It was the Zagat", Jack answered, simply. "I told you it was powerful. Well, it enables one to travel through time. I simply 'wished' us back and we're here."

"This Zagat – Did you bring it with you?" Hammond wanted to know.

Sam started and looked over at Jack, her eyes huge. What had happened to it? She hadn't even thought to ask.

"No, I figured it was too dangerous. I – got rid of it."

"Where?" Sam wanted to know.

"I – destroyed it", he answered. "Before we left the planet."

She wondered about that, as she didn't think he'd had time. Still, it was probably a good thing. It was too powerful, too dangerous. She felt relieved that it was gone.

"You destroyed it Colonel? Why?" Hammond wanted to know. "You don't think it might have been something we could have used to protect earth."

"No Sir. It was way too dangerous. It's much better this way."

Hammond looked intently at him for a few seconds and then nodded. "As you say Colonel. So, is there anything else you can tell us? Anything else we need to know?"

Janet looked over at Sam, a strange look on her face. Sam could feel herself flush – somehow Janet knew, or at least suspected. She wondered what Jack thought they should do. They could keep everything quiet, although that's not what she would want.

"Yes Sir", Jack said calmly. "As I said, we were there for 7 years. During that time Sam and I – became friends – good friends. Oh, it's not that we weren't before, but it was different. There we weren't in a working relationship and there were no ranks or rules. Obviously we were children, at least physically, for a few years – but we did grow up."

"You're still pretty young looking Jack."

"I know Daniel, but that's only on the outside. Sam and I are mature adults, with lots of experience behind us."

"What are you trying to say Colonel", Hammond asked, although he had an idea.

"We're married Sir", Jack replied calmly. "We were married a little while ago."

"But – Jack, to the people in – Canaan, did you say? – to them you _were _still young. Sam looks no older than about 15."

"So? In lot's of cultures and throughout history women much younger than that have gotten married Daniel", Sam replied. "And, as Jack said, we're both mature adults – no comments please! We knew what we were doing and we don't regret it. We love each other and we are planning to spend the rest of our lives together."

"Wow!" Daniel whistled and looked at the General. "That's – wow!"

"Congratulations O'Neill, Major – O'Neill. I am happy for you." Teal'c looked pleased.

"Thanks T!", Jack smiled. "Daniel? Aren't you happy for us?"

"What? Oh, of course! I'm thrilled actually, although I still find it – kind of weird. But anyway – congratulations you two! I know you'll be happy together." He frowned. "I still don't see how they let you get married."

"We eloped", Jack rolled his eyes. "We had to because Sam was going to be forced to marry some creep. Don't worry though, the people in Canaan recognized our marriage."

"Well", Hammond took a deep breath and stood. "This is going to be – interesting to say the least. You realize I'm going to have to make some calls and try and figure out what to do. Now we have two issues – the fact that you look like your own kids and the fact that you're in a relationship. I know to you it's been years – to the rest of us it's been a few days." He stood up. "I too am happy for you both though. You deserve this and I know you'll be happy. I just wish -"

"What Sir?" Jack looked up at his commander.

"I just wish you'd waited to do this until _after_ I retired. I really don't need this headache Jack."

"I'm sorry Sir", Jack answered.

"No you're not!" the General grinned. "You're as happy as a pig in – sh – mud! Just – stay out of trouble for a while, okay?"

"Okay Sir, we will."

"You're dismissed for now. I'll be in touch when I know anything. " He stopped and looked at the two – impossibly young looking officers. "I'm glad you're both okay. You were truly mourned when we thought you were gone."

Touched, both Jack and Sam didn't say anything for a while, although the expressions on the others' faces told their own stories. Yes, they'd done the right thing to return.

"So Jack, Sam, whatcha gonna do now?" Daniel asked, a big grin on his face.

"I'd kind of like to head home and check out my house. The first thing I'm going to do is have a tall, cold glass of beer. I assume there's still some in my refrigerator! It's been a lot of years since I've had a beer – or hell _pizza! _ Do you want to order a pizza Sam?" he asked.

"Oh yeah! Sounds wonderful. I want lots of pepperoni and mushrooms and pepper and tom-"

"Okay, okay – you're making me hungry! You guys are going to join us aren't you? We haven't see you – for a long time – and we, uh missed you."

"Yeah, us too Jack, we thought you – yeah, we'd like to come", Daniel said softly. He had to rub his eyes, overcome as he was with emotion.

"Why don't you bring Cassie Doc", Jack said. "We'd love to see her! I know she's the same but it feels like she should be all grown up! I'm also going to invite the General, although he might not want to see us for awhile!"

As the friends began to walk out of the room Janet grabbed Sam and held her back.

"What is it Janet?" she asked. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing Sam – I just think you'd better not have any beer tonight!"

_**Epilogue tomorrow!**_


	16. A Simple Life

_**Belated Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukah, Happy Holidays, etc. to all of you. I'm sorry I have been missing in action but have been enjoying rest, relaxation and time with family and friends. Here finally is the epilogue to The Zagat. I hope you enjoy. I'm on to Skid Row and will finish it in the next couple of days.**_

**Epilogue**

Jack looked out the window as the Airman drove him home. He couldn't believe how wonderful it was to be home although a part of him thought back to Canaan. He knew he would miss the simplicity of life there. He also wondered what he and Sam were going to do now that they were back on Earth.

Sam had told him she wanted to check out her house and to grab some clothes. He also expected that she needed a bit of time to reacquaint herself with home and to think about what they were going to do. There was also something bothering her but when he asked she just gave a small smile and shook her head.

He had been prepared, with much pain, to give up what they had together when they made the decision to return to Earth. When they'd arrived, still in their young bodies, he'd felt like they had another chance. Now, however, he began to doubt. He wondered if she'd resent what happened, that she'd hate the fact that she appeared so young and that her career would be affected.

"We're here Sir."

Jack looked up in surprise. They were sitting in his driveway and he suspected that they'd been here for a while before the driver decided to speak. He pulled out the key that he'd gotten from his locker and opened the car door. "Thanks Airman", he said quietly.

He stood in his driveway, as the car drove away, and simply looked at his house. It was exactly like he'd remembered it but at the same time it felt almost foreign. It had been so many years for him, but only a few days here on earth. It gave him a strange feeling that things looked the same.

The situation seemed to weigh him down more and more as he walked slowly to the front door. He stopped on his front porch and turned around. Everything looked so _normal_ and yet he knew they weren't, not for him.

It's funny how smell can evoke memories and emotions more than just about any other sense. As he opened the door and entered his house he knew he was home – not because of the way things _looked _but because of the smell.

He paused again, in his front hall and closed his eyes and just breathed in the aroma and thought about what it meant to him. This was his home – the one he'd lived in for years following his separation and divorce from Sara. There was a feeling of safety here – of a refuge where he'd hidden himself when the thoughts and memories grew too bad to handle.

There was a feeling of solitude, of the peace necessary to heal after difficult missions. The space needed to deal with the bad that regularly happened in his job; the people hurt, the friends and comrades lost. The time needed to deal with emotions and feelings not allowed and yet yearned for.

He moved into his living room and stared at the stereo – the music that soothed him when nothing else would, the TV which allowed for laughter and relaxation and fun. He looked around and remembered the camaraderie, the times shared here with friends and teammates – the caring, the laughter and sometimes the angst – (that was usually with Daniel)!

Yes, this was his house – for good and bad. But it was also a place of loneliness. As much as he sometimes needed solitude and peace he knew that things had changed. He needed a home – not a place for himself – but a place for a family, a place to share with the one person who made his life complete.

He looked around, hoping that Sam would suddenly appear, but the hall remained empty. Like all those other times, returning from missions, he'd come back alone, to an empty house.

With a heavy heart he headed towards his couch and sat down. He didn't have the energy or the will to do anything. For some reason – maybe because he didn't know what they were going to do next – he felt suddenly lost and alone.

"Jack!" A voice called from the front door. He was almost sure he'd imagined it when he felt, rather than saw, someone move into the room. "Jack, what's wrong?"

Sam rushed over to him and sat down beside him. "What is it? What's happened?"

"Nothing", he whispered, "nothing's wrong – now that you're here, everything's fine." He reached out and put his arms around her and pulled her to him, almost desperately. He needed her so much. He couldn't bear not having her in his life after this. Suddenly, he realized he didn't know what he would have done if things had returned to the way they had been before.

Sam had been driven to her house but as soon as she'd arrived she realized she'd made a mistake. She'd been thrown by Janet's words and had panicked. Feeling the need to be on her own, she'd told Jack she wanted to go to her house. She knew, almost immediately upon arriving there, that she'd been wrong. She didn't need to be alone – she'd been alone for too long in her life – what she needed was Jack.

After asking the Airman to wait, she'd run into her house and has grabbed a small suitcase and thrown in some clothes. She'd then had him drive her immediately over to Jack's.

As soon as she saw him sitting there she'd known something was wrong. He was wearing an expression she'd only seen once or twice before, and it scared her. He'd looked so lost, so alone.

"Jack, tell me what's wrong", she finally said, pulling slightly away. She was relieved to see that he looked better, although his eyes still bore the signs of a deep worry.

"Nothing, I told you. I think I just felt a bit – overwhelmed coming back here – and-"

"And what", she said gently.

"And – I didn't like coming home alone", he admitted. He turned and faced her. "I don't want to be alone anymore Sam. I – this place has a lot of good memories, but I didn't have anyone to share it with. I don't want that anymore."

"And you won't", she leaned forward and tenderly kissed his cheek. "I went ho – no, I went to my _house_ and realized, as soon as I got there, that it wasn't where I belonged anymore. You're my life, Jack, you're my home. I'm here to stay."

They sat cuddled up with each other on the couch, talking about all that had happened and all that was now changed. The problem was what they were going to do.

"If we stay here it's going to be difficult for us to be together", Jack said. "People will think you're too young and I can see us being harassed all the time. Even if the government gives us ID's that show we're older, we're going to have to live with a lot of disapproval."

"I know", she answered. "I've been thinking about it too, but I don't know what we can do. I refuse to give you up."

"Well, we could pretend we're really young looking college students", he suggested.

"That's a possibility, but what college – and what are you going to study?" she answered with a laugh.

"Hey, don't laugh. I went to college you know."

"You did?" she laughed again when he looked indignant. "I know you did Jack. You wouldn't be an officer if you didn't. I just didn't think it's something you wanted to do again."

"Oh I don't know – might be kind of fun. Just think what we could do if we lived in residence? Think of all the parties!"

"Right. If you think I'm going to let you go to frat parties - well you've got another thing coming!"

"So, what are _your_ ideas miss Smarty Pants?"

"That's _Mrs_. Smarty Pants, Jack. As for ideas – well, we could -" she paused.

"You don't know either, do you?" he laughed when she appeared unable to answer him although his laughter stopped after a little while. They had to figure something out.

The doorbell rang and soon they were inviting their friends in for pizza and beer. It was great to have them all together again. Of course, for Sam and Jack it was even better since to them it had been so many years. For the others it was strange dealing with such a young looking Colonel and Major. Cassie seemed to have the hardest time, especially considering Sam now looked about the same age as she did. She kept eying both of them and looking almost scared.

When Jack had hugged her she'd frozen, which had upset Jack, although he tried to laugh it off. It took Sam a moment to realize that Jack now looked like a handsome young man – which, to a teenage girl was probably both embarrassing and uncomfortable.

After a steady stream of Jack teasing her, Cassie seemed to finally relax. She got over Jack's looks and just accepted that he was the same man she'd long thought of as her surrogate father.

It was a fun and raucous evening, with everyone giving Jack a hard time about his return to youth. They teased Sam as well, but not quite as much. Janet had given her a knowing look a few times, but hadn't really said anything.

"So, what was it like living without technology", Daniel finally asked. "Or at least modern technology like we have here."

"Well, we didn't live without it the whole time", Jack grinned. "Sam here became quite an inventor and created all sorts of gadgets."

"Which you built Jack. Jack was a pretty amazing blacksmith", she informed them. "You should have seen him create all sorts of things. He was famous in all the counties around us. People used to come for miles to buy his 'contraptions'. The women especially loved him."

"Was that not awkward O'Neill", Teal'c asked, a deadpan look on his face. "Was not Major Carter jealous of these other women?"

"Ha! Were you jealous Sam?" he turned and asked her, a gleam in his eye.

"Oh no. I knew they just loved you for your - gadgets!"

Everyone laughed and they continued to ask questions about Canaan and their life there. It was fun, but after a while Sam grew quiet. When Jack asked her quietly, what was wrong, she simply answered 'Sarah'. He nodded, understanding her worry.

Later that night, after everyone had gone home, Jack and Sam curled up together. They were exhausted after everything that had happened. Surprisingly, as happy as they were to be back and to be with their friends again, both of them were suddenly feeling homesick for Canaan and the friends they had left behind.

"Jack?"

"Yeah", he answered pulling her to him.

"If you made everything go back, does that mean that they won't remember us on Canaan? It'll be like we were never there?"

Jack had thought about this and knew Sam had as well. He was pretty sure her question wasn't really a question but more an open invitation to talk about what was bothering her.

"I – probably", he said, a serious note in his voice. "I – would like to believe they do, but I'm pretty sure everything, except us, went back to the way it was."

"But that means the Rodari and Einherjar will be looking for you again and for the Zagat!" she pushed herself up until she was looking down at him.

"Uh – no."

"Jack – what did you do?" She was suddenly suspicious, most likely from his inability to meet her eyes.

"Well – I couldn't have them screwing things up again – so I kind of – got rid of old what's his face and let everyone know the Zagat was gone forever, that it had been destroyed. They won't bother us anymore."

"Are you sure? Why would they just believe you like that? The Rodari especially seemed pretty tenacious."

"They were – but now they _know_ it's lost. I – kind of – showed them what happened to it."

"You _showed_ them? How did you do that?"

"Just before we made a run for it I used the power of the Zagat to create the memory in all their consciousnesses. They believe they saw it being destroyed and they're all convinced. I could tell, from 'reading' them that they believed."

"And you did all this _when_?"

"Hey, it only took a second. I pretty much just had to think it and then it happened."

"God – that thing was powerful. But Jack", she seemed to realize something. "When did you destroy it? I don't remember you doing anything when we were running."

"I – it kind of just disintegrated when we arrived on the planet", he explained. "I was holding it really tightly and after I sent the message to the Rodari and the Einherjar, it turned to dust in my hand. I have no idea why, but I was glad to see it disappear. It – kind of freaked me out."

"Yeah, you and me both." She rested back down, her head on his shoulder. "That was fun tonight", she said again. She didn't want to think about Canaan anymore. It was too painful.

Over the next few days they stayed pretty close to home. Jack had gone out a couple of times, just into his backyard, and had received some peculiar looks from neighbors. The Martins, next door, actually questioned who he was. He explained that he was Jack's nephew.

"I'm also called Jack – named after him. I'm here looking after his place while he's gone", he explained. "He's on a long mission so he wanted someone to watch his place."

"I see", Barry Martin answered. "And who's the girl, Jack's niece?"

"Uh no – she's my wife", Jack answered. When the man appeared shocked, Jack quickly explained. "I know she doesn't seem old enough, but she's actually a lot older than she looks. We met in college and just got married a few weeks ago. Believe me, we're perfectly legal."

Barry nodded, although he still looked unconvinced. Jack almost expected a visit from the local police but his neighbor obviously decided to let things go.

The whole episode brought back the discussion on how the two of them could be together and not raise eyebrows. He eventually came to the conclusion that they couldn't.

Jack enjoyed the time they spent at the house although he knew it was merely a matter of time before things would change again. He didn't know what the Air Force was planning, but somehow he was pretty sure they weren't going to like whatever they came up with.

There was also the fact that something seemed to be bothering Sam. He tried to get it out of her, but had no success. Finally, a few days after they'd gotten back he found her crying in his guest bedroom.

He sat down beside her on the bed and pulled her to him. She turned into his shoulder and continued to cry. After she calmed down he kissed her forehead.

"Care to tell me what this is about", he said gently. "And don't bother saying 'nothing'. There's been something bothering you since we got back."

He heard her give an inelegant 'sniff' and had a hard time not grinning, although he knew now wasn't the time for his usual humor. "Come on, tell me."

"When we got back" she hiccupped, "I told Janet we were married. She asked about -"

"About what?"

"About birth control."

"Oh" he said. He suddenly had a strange feeling about the conversation. "And?"

"Well, I told her we hadn't – that there wasn't – and she said -" She looked up at him and bit her lip. "She told me I shouldn't drink anything until I was sure I wasn't pregnant."

"Uh, okay" he frowned in puzzlement. "Is that it?"

"Well no. I've been thinking, since we got back, that maybe I was – we talked about it before and I knew there was a possibility, but suddenly it all became too much. We don't even know what's going to happen to us and I couldn't imagine bringing a baby into our lives."

"You don't want -?" He felt his heart sink.

"Of course I do Jack – just, I didn't think that now was the right time. I was worried that I might be and it scared me. If we knew what was happening it would be okay but -"

"I understand. So the tears were because you thought you might be pregnant?"

"No, they're because I found out I'm not." She answered, a sob in her voice.

All right, he was officially confused. "You're _not_?"

"No – I just got my period so I'm not." Without warning she started to cry again and he took her and held her a second time until the sobs began to quiet down. "I'm not pregnant Jack", she wept.

"I'm sorry", he answered softly, speaking into her hair. "We'll keep trying and I'm sure -"

"No, I don't mean that. I – I know now isn't the time and we", she laughed, "we have _lots_ of time. I just started thinking about having your baby and I was both scared and happy. When I found out I wasn't pregnant I felt – disappointed – no, I felt like I'd lost something. I'll be okay. I know I'm being silly – I guess it's everything that's going on. My emotions are all over the place.

He kissed the top of her head, gently, and realized he felt a bit disappointed himself, although he agreed that now wasn't the time. And, as she said, they had plenty of time!

"You know – whenever you're ready, I'm with you", he murmured into her hair. Without warning she turned and kissed him on the lips.

"I love you so much!" she said. "And one day I want to have a little brown eyed imp just like his father!"

He couldn't help the small grin that appeared on his face. Personally, he was thinking about a little blue eyed girl – but then he figured they could have both.

It was a few days later before they heard from General Hammond. Jack knew that no matter what the decision of the Air Force, he and Sam were together now, and they'd stay that way.

"Well, this has been an interesting week", Hammond started by saying.

"We really are sorry Sir", Sam replied. "We know this is difficult for you but we really didn't do this on purpose."

"I know Major and don't worry. I've come to expect interesting times with Sg1!" The General took a deep breath. "Well, the good news is that no one is going to try and press charges or bring about any kind of disciplinary action." He looked at Jack who simply grimaced. The Colonel knew the Air Force well enough to know that if someone had really gotten a bee in their bonnet they would have gone ahead with something. What George didn't tell them was that a few had pressed for some kind of disciplinary action – but the security issue was just too great for anything to go ahead.

"And the bad news Sir?", Jack finally asked.

George sighed again. "They really don't see a way for you to continue with the program in the – state you two are in right now. They're afraid too many questions would be asked and you'd be too big a security risk."

"Right! Of course they didn't bother to consider the number of times we've saved the damn planet!"

"Yes they did Jack – that was brought up quite a number of times. It made the decision much harder as everyone realized how much you've both given." What Hammond didn't say was that he was one of the ones who kept bringing it up. In the end, however, it hadn't made any difference.

"So what do they propose to do with us?"

"That's the problem Jack", the General sighed. "They're worried about a security leak if the two of you try and maintain your identities. They wanted to declare both of you KIA and have you take on new names." When Jack looked furious and about to speak, George held up his hand. "I told them you wouldn't go for that. But you have to admit, it's going to be difficult for you to try and live here looking like teenagers. No one is going to believe it's you anyway. Look at what happened with your clone."

"I know Sir", Jack calmed down. "Thank you for going to bat for us and I know this is difficult – both of us do. I'd like to take a day or two and talk to Sam. I think I may have an idea, but I need to speak with her first, if that's okay."

"Of course, Colonel, just don't take too long. The President needs an answer soon."

"Jack", she asked as they headed out of the General's office. "What are you thinking?"

"Not here Sam", he said quietly. "Let's wait until we're on the surface."

In fact, they waited until they got back to his house. He'd been thinking about this for a while, but wasn't sure it would be possible. He actually agreed with the decision – there was no way the two of them could stay here the way they were. The reaction of his neighbor had been very telling – people would be too shocked.

"So tell me", Sam grabbed his hand and pulled him into the living room and sat him down on the couch. She sat beside him and waited.

"Well, I was thinking that what we need to do is basically – grow older", he said simply. "In a few years it won't be a big deal that we're together. I mean, we'll still seem young, but people won't look at me like I'm a pervert. We can come back and start our lives here. And at that time, we can decide to do whatever we want with our lives. I'm sure the Air Force will let us back in eventually, if that's what we want, or we can do something totally different." He paused and watched her carefully to see her reaction. He was relieved to see her nod slightly and her expression was only one of curiosity.

"Yeah, that seems reasonable", she acknowledged. "The problem is where will we go for the next few years? I'm not real thrilled about living with theTokra and I'm sure you'd like that even less. Thor would probably let us go to Othalla with him, but we'd probably die of starvation. There's Chulak I suppose, or the Land of Light." She got a far away expression on her face, imagining all the places they might go.

"Uh", he coughed, "I was actually thinking of somewhere else" he said carefully. She looked at him with that adorable crinkled forehead she'd get when she was trying to figure something out. He realized at that moment, that it was expression she'd probably made all her life, now that he could see it on her youthful face.

"Where?" she finally asked.

He proceeded to tell her his idea. At first she argued that it wouldn't work. Next she worried about the consequences but finally, after 20 minutes of him explaining, she reluctantly agreed.

"So, you think Thor will give us a ride?", she asked.

"Yeah. I sent a message to him earlier. Hopefully we'll hear from him soon."

While the two of them waited to hear from their Asgaard friend, they spoke to General Hammond, Teal'c and Daniel and explained their plan.

"Are you sure it'll work Jack?" Hammond asked.

"Well, not totally Sir, but if it doesn't we'll have Thor bring us back – or maybe he can drop us off somewhere else."

"But Jack, what about your family and friends – what about us? We'll miss you!"

"Well, you can come and visit", Jack said. "And you know it's only for a few years. Once Sam looks like she's 18 again, we should be fine to return. The time will go quickly."

In the end they all knew it was probably the best decision, although there was still concern that it wasn't going to work.

Thor finally arrived and Jack explained the situation to him. The little alien blinked slowly but then nodded. "I shall be happy to take you O'Neill, Major Carter. I will also provide you with a Communicator in case you want to leave or to contact me – or your friends on earth."

The next day they had a big party at Jack's place to say 'so long' to all their friends. Daniel was going to move out of his apartment and rent Jack's place while they were gone. Teal'c had offered to stay at Sam's and after some wrangling with the Air Force was given permission to again try living off base.

They spent time with their teammates, assuring them they were happy with what they were doing and making sure that Daniel and Teal'c were okay with their decision.

Cassie had the hardest time saying goodbye although Sam spent a long time talking to her and explaining that they weren't going to be gone for too long. "Cas, we'll be in touch. Thor gave us the Communicator and we'll arrange a time to talk to each other. And who knows, maybe we can even come back for a visit."

Janet told her to look after herself and gave her a supply of birth control. Sam wasn't quite sure what she felt about that but took it. For now they'd put off having kids.

Sam also called her brother and explained that she was going away on a special assignment and wouldn't be back for a long time. She wasn't surprised that he was upset but she explained that she was going undercover. "I'll try to keep in touch regularly Mark, I just don't know when I'll be back. It's not dangerous, I promise, it's just something that I'm suited for. I'll keep in touch as much as possible."

The conversation was difficult and he'd suspected something was different about her but finally admitted that there was nothing he could do but accept it. She was upset but knew that it was still better than if he'd been told she was dead.

They'd been unable to get in touch with Jacob, but both Thor and General Hammond assured them he'd be told. He might even decide to visit if he had access to a ship.

It was finally time for them to leave. After much hugging – on her part – and joking, on Jack's, they were beamed up by Thor and were on their way.

"You're sure about this Jack?" she asked, probably for the 100th time. He understood her hesitation, but couldn't really explain how he knew that this would work. It wasn't just that he had a feeling about it – he suspected, in fact, that it was the Zagat.

When the jewel had disintegrated in his hand, he had been relieved. It was only later, as he continued to feel the strength and _power_ of the stone still with him, that he wondered if it had truly been destroyed. He suspected that somehow its force had been transferred to him.

He would have been really worried if he'd started to show some kind of weird powers or something, but so far he hadn't. Still, he was pretty sure that he was right about where they were going. Whether it was because the power of the Zagat made him _see_ or whether he'd _caused _it to happen, he didn't want to examine it too closely.

"We are here O'Neill", Thor announced. They'd been travelling for a little less than a day which made him feel good that the trip wasn't too bad – although they were travelling in an Asgaard ship. It would probably take longer in a Tel'tak.

"I will wait here until I know everything is fine O'Neill, Major Carter. You can always contact me with your Communicator."

"Thank you Thor", Sam squatted down and looked their friend in the eye. "I don't know what we would have done without you."

"You are welcome Major Carter", he replied. "You and Colonel O'Neill have always been good friends to the Asgaard. We are always pleased to be able to assist you."

"Thor buddy – take it easy! Just don't forget about us okay?" Jack held out his hand and shook the little Asgaard's. "Like Sam said, we appreciate all you've done."

Jack reached out and took her hand and then nodded to Thor. The next moment they were on the planet.

"Let's go", he smiled at her, hiding his own nervousness. They walked together, hand in hand, until they reached the village.

Now was the moment of truth. They'd see whether or not time had gone back in Canaan, or whether, as Jack suspected, things here had stayed the same. If they were recognized then they'd know that time hadn't shifted. How that was possible Sam didn't know. She was highly skeptical but willing to trust Jack on this one. She rather suspected he knew something from his time holding the Zagat, but she didn't press him.

"JACK!" somebody was running towards them. A couple of seconds later they recognized Adam Fortwick and could see the grin on his face.

"You were right", Sam whispered.

Jack grinned. "Yup – and don't you forget it!"

"I'm sure you won't let me! Adam!" she called as the man drew nearer. "It's good to see you!"

Without stopping the Mayor threw his arms around Samantha and gave her a big hug. He then pulled back and looked at Jack, still with a grin on his face. "I should have known you'd be back O'Neill. You're a hard man to keep down!" He then threw his arms around Jack and gave him a few sharp pats on the back.

"Okay", he said, once the initial greetings were done. "Tell me what happened? The last we saw of you you were being taken by that strange – creature." Adam frowned, obviously still confused and frightened by the Rodari.

"I'll tell you everything Adam, but first can you tell us how everything is here? And – uh – how long has it been since we left?"

If it was a strange question Adam didn't seem to mind. "Everything is fine. It took us a while to sort everything out, but we are all doing well." He frowned. "You have been gone for two full moons. We thought you were dead." He then smiled. "I am glad to see you are alive, although you are dressed rather strangely."

"It's a long story, but we _are_ fine. We were just worried about you. When we left things looked kind of bleak."

"You know about Naomi?" Adam asked, a serious expression on his face. "You know that she was killed?"

"Yes", Sam answered gently. "I'm so sorry Adam."

Jack didn't say anything but simply patted the other man on the shoulder.

"Thank you", Adam replied. "I feel guilty though as I was not able to truly mourn her. I believe she was a very troubled woman." He stood silently for a moment but then he smiled. "Sarah and I are now together."

"Congratulations!" Sam gave him another hug. "How is she?"

"She is well. She is starting to show and people know she is pregnant. Everyone has been very kind, however, even though many suspect we were together before Naomi's death."

Jack didn't say anything but figured the town as a whole was probably glad to see Naomi gone. Everyone liked the Mayor and Sarah was also well liked. "Uh, what about Cain and the Widow?" he asked. He wanted to make sure he wasn't in trouble for the death of the wealthy merchant and farmer.

"We are glad to see him go", Adam said, mirroring Jack's thoughts about Naomi. "He brought misery to many. We held a hearing and you were cleared of all charges. There were many witnesses who saw him attack you. As far as the Widow is concerned, she stays pretty close to home. She sends here servants in to shop so we haven't seen much of her." Adam looked back and forth between the two young people in front of him. He'd always been struck by their strange maturity and even more so now. They seemed to exude an aura of confidence and strength that was at odds with their age.

Sarah had told him a wild story about the two and he half believed it, although it seemed too fantastic to be true. What he did know however, was that they had missed these two in Canaan. He was glad to see them back.

"Well, I look forward to hearing your story." Just then the three of them heard a sound and saw Sarah hurrying towards them, a huge smile on her face. "I'm sure Sarah will want to hear it as well as will others. Why don't you come to our home for dinner and you can tell us what has happened to you. Then I'm sure you will wish to get back to your own home. We have all missed you."

Jack looked over at Sam and gave her his signature 'half-grin'. "We've missed you too. We're glad to be home."

Sam smiled and nodded. Yes, it was true – it was good to be back and to start their life together in the relative peace and serenity of Canaan. She knew that one day they'd return to earth and to their busy and exciting lives, but for now, this was where they needed to be.

They were home.

**The End**


End file.
